Laços de sangue 1ª Fase - O bebê com cauda
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Mutaito, sente um vazio em seu coração, sendo preenchido por um bebê com cauda que cai dos céus. Sakura é uma saiyajin enviada ao passado da Terra por engano. Um guerreiro desejando torna-se o novo Kami-sama, precisa expurgar o mal em seu coração. Consegue e surge Piccolo Daimaoh. Quais as consequências para a história Dragon Ball? Continuação de Despertar do amor - Bardock e Gine.
1. Acidental

Continuação de Despertar do Amor: Bardock e Gine. Mutaito, um mestre de artes marciais, sente um vazio em seu coração. Um bebê com cauda cai dos céus, preenchendo o vazio em seu coração ao adota-la como neta, chamando-a de Sakura, uma guerreira nata, embora fosse agressiva e selvagem, assim como a transformação em Oozaru. Era uma saiya-jin que graças a um evento raro, aliado a um erro em Bejiita, acabara sendo lançada ao passado da Terra. Um guerreiro mestre em artes marciais desejando torna-se o novo Kami-sama, expurga o mal em seu coração e este se torna Picollo Daimaoh. Karin-sama e Picollo-sama deixam de serem passivos e passam a agir, imediatamente. Qual a consequência disso na história? Agora, a salvação depende de Sakura, cujo sangue clama para enfrentar adversários poderosos. Saiya-jin versus namekusei-jin. Quem vencerá? E quais as consequências para a saga Dragon Ball a chegada imprevista dessa saiya-jin décadas antes de Goku?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Mais uma história da minha cabeça. Porém, com atualização mais lenta.

Já aviso que o casal dessa fanfiction será Goku e minha personagem original, uma meia saiya-jin. Portanto, não terá Goku e Chichi, por não suportar e detestar a Chichi do mangá/ anime ¬¬

Pois, como se passa na Terra e não interfere na história de vida da Chichi, ao contrário das minhas outras fanfictions, teria que dar a personalidade do anime/mangá para ela do qual eu detesto. ¬¬

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Por engano, um bebê, uma fêmea saiya-jin é enviada a Terra em vez de Myari, uma rota mais longa e que o suprimento dela de leite não é suficiente para essa rota não determinada...

**Capítulo 1 - Acidental**

Em Bejiita, na ala de bebês, dois alienígenas com jaleco e uma espécie de armadura analisavam o poder dos pequenos e anotavam o nome e poder de luta.

– Vejam esses dois. Kakakotto e Konato. Ambos têm o mesmo nível de poder. Muito baixo. Mas, como ela nasceu um dia antes já podemos envia-la para algum planeta.

\- Correção. Apenas Konato. O pai de Kakarotto, Bardock, virá pegar o filho. Ele será colocado em uma cápsula de crescimento. Essas foram as ordens do responsável. Portanto, teremos que enviar outro bebê. Irá vir um hoje mesmo, com o destino que seria dado a Kakarotto.

\- Como ele conseguiu? Quer dizer...

\- Vai saber - o alien dá de ombros - Mas, não sou louco e tenho amor a minha vida para não questionar o responsável. Portanto, avise aos responsáveis pelas cápsulas, para coloca- lo em uma. O quanto antes.

\- Hum... Confesso que gostaria de saber, como conseguiu mudar as ordens do Rei dos saiya-jins.

\- Dizem que ele tinha uma dívida com Bardock e este solicitou que seu filho permanecesse em Bejiita, para quitar essa dívida. Bem, é um boato, assim como há vários. Porém, ordens são ordens.

Nisso, é chamado o responsável pelas cápsulas e este leva Kakarotto, que ainda chorava, para ser colocado em uma cápsula de crescimento.

Quanto a Konato, um auxiliar pega a pequena, que chorava e sai dali em direção a uma espécie de corredor imenso, onde mais a frente, após abrir a porta, se dirige a um hangar estreito com várias naves enfileiradas, abrindo uma delas e depositando a criança, colocando-a na poltrona, enquanto massageava os ouvidos, pois estava ficando louco com os seus gritos de ferir tímpanos.

Outro traz uma espécie de tanque pequeno com uma mistura de leite sintético enriquecido com calmante para mantê-la dopada a viagem inteira, enquanto que apenas um pouco deste leite já conseguia satisfazer o apetite de um saiya-jin, graças à manipulação do mesmo.

Então, após colocar na nave, pega uma espécie de bico e põe na boca dela, o prendendo na cabeça e outro, vinha com uma prancheta holográfica, lendo atentamente os dados e depois se curvando para digitar o destino da nave no pequeno painel, enquanto o bebê sentia-se sonolento, passando a ressonar, alheio ao seu destino, enquanto que de uma espécie de alto-falante na nave, esta começava a incutir e estimular na criança o desejo destrutivo, natural da raça, o ampliando e tornando-a totalmente agressiva.

Porém, os cientistas não perceberam que o aparelho estava com mau funcionamento e que havia parado com a lavagem cerebral, pois estavam conversando entre si, distraídos.

– Ela tem um choro muito forte. Quase fiquei surdo! Que pulmões!

– É uma saiya-jin, quer o quê? - o outro arqueia o cenho - Qual o destino?

– Hum... Creio que é Myari. Um planeta bonito, porém, com habitantes bem fracos. Não duvido que ela irá conquista-lo em menos de um ano, mesmo sendo tão fraca.

Nisso, enquanto digitava o código numérico no painel, um outro cientista, afobado, estava correndo com várias pranchetas nos braços e acaba tropeçando em um cientista quase em frente a nave e que por sua vez, acaba caindo em cima no que estava do lado dele e este, por sua vez, como uma coluna de dominós, cai em cima do que digitava, fazendo-o digitar o último número da sequência errado e que no impacto, quando tentava se segurar, acabou apoiando seu polegar no botão de partida e nisso, para horror deles, a nave fechou e partiu para o espaço, deixando três cientistas atordoados.

Já, o que começou o incidente, se levantou e tornou a correr, pegando a pilha de pranchetas holográficas, sem nem ao menos perceber a confusão que causou.

Após alguns minutos, o que estava ao lado e cairá primeiro, pergunta, suando frio:

– Que destino você digitou?

– Não sei. Tinha digitado tudo corretamente, porém, no último número, acabei digitando o oito em vez do nove. - ele fala se concentrando, pegando a espécie de prancheta, percorrendo a holografia com os dedos, até encontrar a sequência - Digitei o código para um planeta azul em uma galáxia distante, acho que se chama Terra.

– Não pode mudar o destino e substituir Myari por Terra e mandar o outro bebê, que já deve estar na maternidade, para Myari em vez da Terra? - o outro pergunta esperançoso.

– Não posso... Não tenho autoridade e quem decide isso é um saiya-jin, dos mais severos. Apavoro-me só de pensar em contar a ele. Não sou louco e nem suicida.

– Peraí. A quantidade de leite que mandei será insuficiente para a viagem, porque Myari é muito mais perto. Com certeza, quando chegar na Terra estará morta, pois quando acabar, ainda terá quatro meses de viagem. Nenhum bebê sobrevive sem comida por tanto tempo. Aí, quando enviamos o outro saiya-jin, este que virá agora a tarde, não terá outro naquele planeta e quando os outros saiya-jins forem até lá para ver o andamento da destruição, somente irão ver ele. Quanto a este bebê, Konato, né? Se ela não chegar a Myari, sua nave por ter sido atingida por meteoros e foi destruída. Afinal, quantos bebês que enviamos, nunca chegaram ao destino porque sua nave foi destruída no espaço ou errou de órbita? Contando que nós três guardemos segredo do ocorrido, ninguém saberá! - um deles fala sorrindo e os outros acabam sorrindo também, suspirando aliviados.

– Vamos fazer um pacto. Isso nunca aconteceu. Digitamos corretamente e a enviamos ao planeta correto. - nisso, eles se dão as mãos e se afastam, tornando-se um segredo somente deles.

**Notas Finais**

Yo!  
Mais uma história da minha cabeça.  
Já aviso que o casal dessa fanfiction será Goku e minha personagem original, uma meia saiya-jin, neta de uma saiya-jin pura, portanto, não será Sakura, já que ela é uma saiya-jin pura e sim, a neta desta.  
Além disso, nascerá de Goku com essa meia-saiya-jin, Gohan e Goten, fora uma outra personagem original.  
Portanto, não terá Goku e Chichi, por não suportar e detestar a Chichi do mangá/ anime ¬¬  
Pois, como se passa na Terra e não interfere na história de vida da Chichi, ao contrário das minhas outras fanfictions, teria que dar a personalidade do anime/mangá para ela do qual eu detesto. ¬¬


	2. O bebê com cauda

**Notas da Autora**

Konato, uma saiya-jin enviada por engano a Terra, a beira da morte chega ao planeta Terra séculos antes, por causa de uma espécie de buraco negro que a atira no passado da Via láctea...

Sua vida é salva por Mutaito. Quais consequências terá a história de dragon ball com a chegada de uma saiya-jin não premeditada?

**Capítulo 2 - O bebê com cauda**

Após meses, a pequena começa a despertar na nave, pois como o leite com uma substância dopante não estava mais disponível, despertou, pegando a sua cauda e a mordendo, para depois solta-la após algumas horas, começando a chorar, por estar faminta, chorando por um dia, até que sua garganta está seca e ferida, para depois sentir dor ao chorar, acabando por ficar fraca, enquanto estava desnutrida e desidratada, não conseguindo ver que a nave se aproximava de uma espécie de vórtex negro, acabando por ser sugada, enquanto luzes difusas brilhavam pelo estranho túnel, até que a mesma é arremessada em uma velocidade absurda, fazendo várias luzes de ascenderem pelo casco estar comprometido, enquanto se aproximava da atmosfera da Terra, acabando por destruir ainda mais o casco comprometido, chegando ao ponto deste se romper, fazendo a pequena a beira da morte cair em queda livre em direção ao chão, já tendo passado pela atmosfera, enquanto a nave explodia.

Em um futuro distante, após alguns minutos da entrada da nave de Konato no buraco negro, um meteoro imenso é tragado pelo mesmo e alguns dias depois, uma pequena nave, avariada, acaba entrando nesse mesmo vórtex e após alguns dias, com o mesmo começando a desaparecer, outra nave, imensa, avariada após um confronto no espaço, acaba tragada por esse mesmo vórtex, sendo que é perseguida por outra nave imensa.

Na ponte de comando da mesma, um alienígena de cor azulada e com crista, sendo que usava uma armadura, entra em contato com a central:

\- Aqui é o controle da missão. A nave dos sobreviventes halianos entraram em uma espécie de vórtice no espaço e acabamos por perdê-los.

\- Como podem ter perdido tal nave? Isso é inadmissível.

\- Foi como eu disse, senhor. Foram tragados por um vórtex do espaço, sendo impossível rastreá-los... Além disso, se estão vivos, aqueles saiyajins bastardos são os culpados, por não terem expurgado tal raça.

\- Bem isso é verdade... Já que não podem segui-los, se dirijam ao planeta Freeza nº 59.

\- Sim, senhor.

Nisso, o capitão ordena que a nave se dirigia até o planeta Freeza.

Porém, ocorre uma explosão interna que danifica os motores. Após se recuperar, o capitão pergunta irado ao responsável pela engenharia:

\- O que houve?

\- Sabotaram os nosso motores! Provavelmente, há um traidor entre nós! Perdemos a potência de todos os motores principais e grande parte dos auxiliares forma danificados! Não temos como nos afastar desse vórtice!

\- Nos afastar? - ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Nós estamos sendo tragados para ele, meu capitão! - outo subordinado na ponte de comando exclama.

\- Direcione toda a potência restantes nos auxiliares que estão funcionando! Levem engenheiros e técnicos para consertar os auxiliares! Quero potência total agora! Desvie a energia de tudo que não for essencial! - o capitão exclama, exasperado.

\- É impossível capitão! Mesmo fazendo isso, nossa potência é de apenas trinta por cento!

\- Mas... Como?!

\- A destruição dos motores, acabou danificando as principais linhas de distribuição de energia na nave, impedindo assim o redirecionamento total da energia!

\- Eu quero que...!

Porém, ele fica estarrecido, ao ver que era tarde demais, acabando por fazê-los serem tragados para dentro do vórtice.

Alguns dias depois, outra nave, que estava sofrendo uma pane generalizada após a fuga de um planeta condenado, acaba sendo tragado por esse mesmo vórtice, sendo que eram perseguidos por piratas espaciais e por orgulho, pois, eles haviam ludibriado o capitão do mesmo, ele ordena que entrem no vórtice e assim o fazem.

Então, o buraco de minhoca fecha, subitamente, assim como havia surgido, sendo que lançou as várias naves e meteoros para o passado daquela parte do universo, sendo que alguns seriam enviados para o futuro do mesmo.

Naquele instante, Mutaito-sama estava em meditação em frente a uma cachoeira, quando um barulho de explosão no céu lhe chama a atenção e ao olhar atentamente, vê algo se se separando dos pedaços de metal, passando a identificar que era uma espécie de bebê com cauda e fica alarmado, começando a saltar entre as paredes das rochas, conseguindo saltar bem alto ao usar o seu ki, pegando o bebê e pousando em uma rocha próxima dali.

Ficou horrorizado quando a viu debilitada por estar desnutrida e desidratada, decidindo procurar um hospital, sabendo que havia um em uma cidade próxima dali.

Corre até o seu dojo e entra em casa, sentindo que o ki dela diminuía cada vez mais, pegando uma cápsula e correndo para fora, transformando em um automóvel e partindo rapidamente até a cidade.

Lá, é atendido em caráter de emergência com os médicos lutando desesperados para salvar a vida da pequena, enquanto ele se dirigia para registra-la.

Mais calmo, sabendo que estava sendo atendida e que o ki encontrava-se estabilizado, pega a ficha para preencher e então, pensa. Se falasse que era uma alienígena, com certeza a pegariam para fazer testes e não poderia deixar um bebê inocente ser exposto a experiências. Logo, considerando que não via mais nenhum corpo caindo, a registra como sua neta, dando o nome de Sakura e seu sobrenome, terminando de preencher o cadastro.

Quando a atendente pede os documentos dela, ele usa uma de suas técnicas, a de hipnose, que em vez de fazê-la dormir, a sugestiona, fazendo parecer que ele já mostrou os documentos, com este colocando uma data de nascimento, julgando a sua idade pelo olhar, agradecendo por ser bem tarde da noite, pois somente havia ele naquela recepção, além de que, graças a ter começado o treinamento mais tarde, pode salva-la.

O médico que o atendeu era um amigo de longa data e que ao ver a criança, pegando-a do colo dele, deu um olhar inquisitivo e com certeza, explicaria o ocorrido, porém, falando que a encontrou abandonada, omitindo a parte de extraterreste. Todo o cuidado era pouco. Não tanto por seu amigo, mas, sabia que as "paredes tinham ouvido". Isso era algo que somente ele deveria saber e mais ninguém pelo bem daquele bebê.

Ao se recordar da cauda dela, se lembrou do incidente de Tsuru que sequestrou Fanfan, sendo que esta foi resgatada por seu outro discípulo, Muten Roshi e um garoto com cauda de nome Goku, que desapareceu após algumas semanas, mas, não sem antes se despedir. Se tivesse ficado mais três dias, iria se encontrar com um bebê com a mesma cauda que ele e ao perceber que veio de uma nave espacial, acredita que talvez aquele estranho menino, muito forte e ágil para um humano comum fosse um alienígena como ela era, devido à semelhança entre si, da cauda e do fato de ambos terem olhos e cabelos de cor negra e uma resistência, além de força, sobre-humana, porque, mesmo sendo só um bebê, o fato que sobreviveu a uma explosão e ainda estava viva mesmo com o corpo desidratado, era a prova de sua enorme resistência.

Afinal, um bebê comum nunca teria sobrevivido a tamanhas provações.

Ao vê-la, sentiu um forte amor paternal, pois confessava, que como se dedicou a treinar muito, sempre buscando o aprimoramento, acabou se distanciando daquela que amava, acabando por vê-la casada com outro por ter demorado demais para voltar do treino, decidindo a partir desse dia, se concentrar em se tornar o guerreiro mais forte, acabando por ganhar o Torneio de Mestres em artes Marciais, adquirindo assim o título de Mestre em artes marciais, além de possuir um dojo consideravelmente famoso, enquanto era conhecido por ser um grande mestre de artes marciais.

Porém, tinha um enorme vazio dentro dele.

Ao segura-la no colo e sentir o peso morno do bebê, se sentiu imensamente feliz, percebendo que uma grande parte do vazio dentro dele fora suprida. Poderia não ter uma esposa ou filha, mas, ganhara literalmente dos céus, uma neta, não importando se ela não era terráquea. A amava do mesmo jeito, se tornando a neta que nunca teve.

Após dois dias, com Mutaito dormindo no hospital zelando pela recuperação do bebê, deixando o dojo nas mãos de Muten Hoshi, um de seus discípulos veteranos, a pequena recebe alta com os médicos percebendo que a taxa de recuperação dela era altíssima e foram, praticamente, obrigados a dar alta um dia antes, pois ela destruíra a incubadora que estava por ser agitada demais, além de chutar as enfermeiras. O amigo dele ficou feliz por ele ter feito uma boa ação ao adotar a pequena abandonada, sem o médico saber que era na verdade uma extraterrestre.

Ele pagou o concerto e o preço da incubadora antes de leva-la para casa, vendo que somente ficava parada quando mamava, após comprar um leite próprio para crianças, assim como fraldas. No dia anterior, comprara um guia de como cuidar de um bebê.

Apesar do estrago, por dentro ficou feliz, pois notou que era uma lutadora nata e muito forte para um bebê, somente ficando preocupado com o instinto de destruição dela.

Mesmo assim, em nada diminuiu o seu amor e não importava o que acontecesse, cuidaria dela, agradecendo a chance de poder ter uma família.

Sua única preocupação era quando ela ficasse maior, pois no seu dojo só havia homens e era uma menina. Todo o cuidado seria pouco, já se sentindo um autêntico avô coruja.


	3. Oozaru

**Notas da Autora**

Mutaito sempre soube que sua querida neta pertencia a uma raça que julgava ser de guerreiros natos e poderosos, devido ao nível de poder, força, resistência, capacidade de aprendizado e amor por lutar, sempre.

Porém, descobrirá que a sua raça só tem um pequeno problema, em certas noites...

**Capítulo 3 - Oozaru**

Haviam se passado nada menos do que dezesseis anos, enquanto usava um peso amarrado em sua cauda, exercitando-a ao fazer movimentos precisos, chicoteando o ar.

Descobriu que a cauda dela era seu ponto fraco, quando tinha seis anos e em uma luta, o seu avô pegou a sua cauda, fazendo-a ficar sem forças, sentindo-se fraca.

Desde então, a fez treinar a sua cauda e se admirou no quanto era tenaz, pois, por mais que a machucasse ou a incomodasse, se dedicou a treinar arduamente de corpo e alma, ao ponto dessa não ser mais o seu ponto fraco, tornando-se assim uma terceira mão em uma batalha para azar de seu oponente ou oponentes, pois conseguia lutar contra vários ao mesmo tempo, além de possuir uma força considerável, sendo capaz da cauda quebrar o osso de um humano se assim quisesse, ao pressionar algum membro deste.

Era perigosa, sendo ainda mais poderosa por possuir movimentos ilimitados ao contrário dos braços e pernas, não sendo possível prever em que ângulo atacaria, tornando-a assim imprevisível em seus movimentos e a jovem tinha ciência disso.

Havia dominado com apenas seis anos, a técnica dele de projeção de ki, conseguindo cortar facilmente a cachoeira ao meio, após apenas um mês de treino, além de que, já dominava praticamente todas as técnicas de seu avô, graças a sua habilidade alta de aprendizado no quesito golpes e luta.

Sakura estava treinando sozinha. Por causa de sua força sobre- humana e poder, além de resistência, não havia um único humano que poderia fazer frente a ela, nem mesmo seu avô que a olhava com visível orgulho, pois se tornara uma mestra aos onze anos, aprendendo tudo o que ele sabia, além de conhecimento de batalhas.

Não a havia colocado no Torneio de Mestres em Artes Marciais por medo dela matar alguém, sem querer, pois não sentia confiança de deixa-la lutar contra estranhos.

Apesar de ama-la com todo o seu coração como sua querida neta, sabia que ela não era boazinha e que, de fato, por mais que fosse triste para ele, era não se importava com os demais humanos, porém, compreendendo que como era uma alienígena, havia coisas que não podia mudar, tal como a natureza dela, enraizada em seu ser.

Mencionar o torneio era considerado um tabu. Aquele que desobedecia era expulso do Dojo e ficava aliviado que somente precisara expulsar dois alunos e que por sorte, ela não ouvira, pois estava treinando junto a cachoeira.

Para ajuda-lo, ele contava com seus dois melhores alunos, confiando neles ao revelar seu receio dela entrar em um torneio, sem revelar que era uma extraterrestre, se prontificando a vigia-la, sempre ficando do lado desta.

Mutaito ficara feliz e aliviado ao ver que eles cumpriam com a promessa e zelavam por ela. Inclusive, chegavam a considera-la como uma imouto de ambos, pois além de conhecê-la desde bebê, eram os que mais tinham contato com ela dos alunos de seu dojo. Quer dizer, os únicos que permitiam ficar perto dela.

Enquanto a observava, se lembrava de que não fora fácil criar uma neta em um ambiente masculino com tantos homens e que, para piorar, ficavam muito tempo sem companhia feminina.

Vários haviam se interessado por ela, tendo que ser energético com estes para que se mantivessem afastados, assim como os demais discípulos, além dos moradores da vila ao pé da montanha onde possuía seu dojo.

Os únicos alunos dele que não se interessavam sexualmente por ela, embora fossem um pouco pervertidos, era Tsuru e Muten, pois a consideravam como uma irmã mais nova para eles.

Afinal, apesar de seu poder intimidar muitos homens, ela era muita bonita, confessando que de fato, ela carecia da explicação de certos assuntos que diziam respeito somente as mulheres, sendo que nesse quesito, não conseguiria ensinar por sentir certa vergonha, acabando por limitar-se em apenas ensinar kenpou e a adverti-la sobre os homens. Era um e sabia muito bem o quanto podiam ser pervertidos ou aproveitadores se quisessem, além de que, com a superproteção dele, era ela praticamente intocada e um pouco ingênua, pois considerava que era jovem demais para se envolver, mesmo tendo dezesseis anos.

O resultado era que no tocante intimidade e inclusive beijos, ela era completamente alienada, acabando por torna-la uma presa fácil, algo que o preocupava, enquanto que sabia que era sortudo se comparado com muitos avôs e pais que possuíam filhas e netas por aí, sendo consciente que a sua neta ajudara a si mesma, ao ser virgem em todos os aspectos, inclusive nunca tendo beijado um homem, pois somente se importava com treinos e lutas, principalmente batalhas, podendo-se ver nos olhos dela, que ficavam brilhantes, a simples menção de um oponente formidável e a sua cauda que se agitava, excitada, frente a uma luta.

Afinal, amava lutar acima de tudo e por isso, não detinha interesse em homens como era o esperado em garotas da idade dela e até menos.

Ao pensar na cauda, se recobrou do episódio de quando ela era criança, não tendo mais do que quatro anos, testemunhando a transformação dela ao olhar para a lua e sendo preciso que ele, juntamente com os seus quatro melhores alunos, Tsuru, Muten, Haku e Myachi para conseguir lutar contra a forma que apelidou de Oozaru, assim como o auxílio de seus outros discípulos.

Fora uma noite intensa e conseguiram encurralar Sakura no fundo de um precipício, enquanto que provocaram um violento desmoronamento ao somar seus poderes com os de seus melhores alunos, conseguindo disparar uma rajada poderosa contra a encosta da montanha, sabendo que não seria o suficiente para mata-la por causa do poder dela, ficando aliviado com este pensamento.

Outros alunos o ajudaram e um novato, que havia acabado de entrar no dojo, sendo consideravelmente fanático por armas. Mas, por ser descendente de uma família de lutadores, queria honrar o nome de seus ancestrais, apesar de amar armas, e não lutas com as mãos nuas. Além de que, não eram armas simples e sim, consideravelmente pesadas, como bazucas e afins, explicando o tamanho exacerbado de suas várias mochilas. Quanto mais poderosa, maior era a sua paixão. Era mesmo um aficionado.

Ele usa as melhores de sua coleção e distribui aos seus colegas que usam contra ela, quando esta sai ferida da pilha de rochas, embora estivesse ainda com metade do corpo presa, enquanto urrava em pura ira.

O ataque a faz tombar sobre a pilha e Mutaito pede para cessar o ataque. Sentia muita dor em seu coração e sofria ao fazer isso com a sua amada neta, mas, não tinha escolha, pois, ela poderia descer a montanha e destruir a vila ao pé dela, assim como vilarejos próximos dali e era responsável por ela.

Somava-se o fato que parecia fora de si, não o reconhecendo por mais que a chamasse, além de ser forte demais, repensando se aquele não era o seu poder real. Se fosse isso, sem sombra de dúvida, a raça dela era poderosa. Seu verdadeiro poder ultrapassava o dele, tranquilamente.

Nisso, vendo que amanhecia, sente que o ki começava a diminuir, de repente, enquanto que o oozaru lutava para sair debaixo da pilha de pedras e ao se recordar dela se transformando com o seu poder multiplicado por dez, julga que está desfazendo a transformação, ficando aliviado ao ver que consegue sair da pilha e ficar de pé, urrando para seus agressores, que se colocavam em posição de ataque, muitos apavorados.

Então, ordena que cessem os ataques, fazendo todos o olharem com estupefação e descrença, pois o monstro começara a escalar a parede para alcança-los.

Nisso, quando o monstro saí do precipício e fica de pé em frente a eles, que recuavam, o sol nascia no horizonte e todos viram que o corpo dela diminuía, os pêlos sumiam e que voltava a ser uma criança.


	4. Segredo da lua cheia

**Notas da Autora**

Mutaito descobre como e em que situação, sua querida neta se transforma em uma espécie de gigantesco macaco com focinho longo e presas afiadas...

Enquanto isso, este desconhece o fato de que sua neta não é a única alienígena vivendo na Terra...

**Capítulo 4 - Segredo da lua cheia.**

Mutaito corre até a saiya-jin desacordada e arrancando sua camiseta, a envolve, pegando-a no colo, carinhosamente, vendo que ainda dormia.

Nisso, agradece a todos e ao aprendiz novo que guardava as armas em forma de cápsulas, as recolhendo das mãos de seus colegas, embora todos estivessem surpresos e muitos estupefatos ao verem que o monstro era na verdade, Sakura, a menina que conheciam desde bebê, neta do mestre deles.

Então, todos ficam curiosos e o seguem, pois, queriam entender o que era aquela transformação.

Mutaito a leva para dentro, deitando-a na cama, a cobrindo e beijando sua testa, bondosamente, para depois afofar as cobertas e sair do quarto, olhando-a ressonando profundamente, sorrindo feliz por ter sua amada neta de volta.

Recordara-se dela sempre olhando para a noite de sua janela, muitas vezes e nunca acontecera nada. Associou com o fato que quando amanheceu, voltara ao normal e percebeu que não era somente o fator noite. Havia algo que diferenciava essa noite das outras e arregala os olhos, ao perceber o que era. A lua cheia.

Ele inclusive achara linda a lua ao olhar esta saindo detrás da nuvem, enquanto estavam do lado de fora, com sua neta tentando pegar os vagalumes.

Ele acabara chamando a atenção dela para ver a lua e nisso reparou que ela parecia hipnotizada ao olhar para a lua, sem piscar, não saindo da espécie de transe, vendo que o pequeno corpo parecia pulsar para depois ver a alteração de seu corpo e tamanho até se transformar por completo, arrebentando as paredes e o teto.

Então, frente a tudo isso, passa a considerar a lua cheia como a responsável por fazê-la se tornar um oozaru, como apelidou aquela forma. Portanto, ela teria que sempre evitar olhar para a lua e faria questão que nunca mais isso acontecesse.

Nisso, suspirando cansado, se dirige até o lado de fora, onde seus alunos o aguardavam, vendo que murmuravam entre si sobre os eventos e a transformação.

Ao verem o mestre deles, os murmúrios diminuem drasticamente e passam a olha-lo, curiosos, com este percebendo após olhar atentamente e sentir pelo Ki que todos estavam reunidos, pensando que assim facilitaria o seu trabalho ao pensar em como proceder desde que saira do quarto de Sakura.

Mutaito sabia que não era seguro que o segredo da transformação dela se espalhasse, pois apesar de existirem os ookami otoko, homens que se transformam em lobo na lua cheia e os otoko ookami, lobos que se transformam em humanos na lua cheia, nenhum deles se transformava, praticamente, em uma besta gigantesca e feroz, sedenta de destruição, assim como pelo fato de que ele vivera muitas décadas e nunca ouvira sobre a existência de alguma criatura ou ser, que chegasse remotamente perto de um oozaru, como passou a se referir a transformação de sua neta, já que a forma lembrava a de um macaco.

Portanto, não podia permitir que saíssem dali e acabassem contando para os amigos ou conhecidos, sendo que tal informação poderia chegar às pessoas erradas, passando a temer se isso acontecesse.

Então, decide usar uma técnica que aprendera em uma de suas várias viagens pelo mundo quando era jovem, sabendo que não havia escolha por mais que detestasse usa-la.

Afinal, a prioridade era mantê-la a salvo e faria de tudo, não se importando com os meios e nem as consequências, desde que o resultado fosse a segurança de sua querida neta, sua única família, sabendo que teria que usar contra Tsuru e Muten por precaução, acabando por se sentir muito mal com isso.

Seu medo que a tomassem por descobrirem ser uma uchiyuu-jin (extraterrestre), o fazia se tornar protetor ao extremo, não medindo esforços para protegê-la, mesmo se fosse necessário se tornar um demônio por isso. Ninguém iria tratar sua filha como uma cobaia de experimentos.

– Quando ela era bebê a encontrei em um cesto, abandonada nas montanhas. Junto ao cesto, jazia uma carta. Porém, nunca consegui decifrar. Peço para que nunca revelem a transformação dela. Além disso, pela primeira vez, quero pedir a ajuda dos meus alunos, pois suas mentes são jovens e aguçadas, ao contrário da de um velho como eu.

– Para que, mestre?

Tsuru pergunta curioso, seguindo-se de um murmúrio que é cessado, quando Mutaito levanta a mão e pega um papel do bolso, que apesar de estar em branco, ninguém percebe.

– Vou recitar a carta que encontrei e como sei que há alunos brilhantes e autênticos gênios, não só em treino, como nas demais áreas, acredito que não terão dificuldade em decifrar. Eu já sou velho e apesar do conhecimento de artes marciais, há as limitações da minha idade.

Sabia que se exaltasse os atributos, deixando no vácuo a quem se referia, cada um deles desejaria se exibir um para o outro e portanto, todos prestariam extrema atenção, sendo o que percebe no olhar de seus alunos, assim como denegrir a si mesmo, ajudava a aguça-los ainda mais, ao usar toda a sua experiência de vida.

Todos concordavam, enquanto passavam a prestar extrema atenção no mestre deles, após este usar o termo gênios e brilhantes. Cada um deles queria se mostrar aos outros e iriam encarar a tradução do bilhete como uma prova de superioridade, uma vez que nem o renomado e famoso mestre deles conseguiu.

Tsuru e Muten Roushi se olhavam com os orbes desafiadores devido a alta rivalidade que possuíam há anos.

– Bem, vou recitar agora - nisso, propositalmente, desde que começara a falar, fizera vários movimentos com as mãos, pois estas eram necessárias e para que não desconfiassem de suas intenções.

Nisso, começa a espécie de mantra e os movimentos necessários para hipnotizar todos, colocando-os em um transe profundo, não sendo difícil, pois estavam excessivamente compenetrados em traduzir a tal carta, embebendo cada palavra que falava e por isso, não percebendo a sonolência que os abateu, fazendo-os fechar os olhos, embora ficassem de pé.

Então, liberando a sua outra mão do papel em branco, começa a fazer outros movimentos, já preparando memórias falsas e fazendo-os esquecer da forma Oozaru dela.

– Vocês não se lembraram de nada dessa noite. Apenas saímos para um treino noturno em frente a montanha para treinarmos movimentos de ki. Porém, alguns se entusiasmaram demais e provocaram um desmoronamento na encosta da montanha, sendo que foram Haku, Myachi, Tsuru e Muten Roshi. Então, voltamos para o dojo, onde dei bronca nesses meus discípulos e agora, todos se preparam para dormir em suas camas.

Então, bate as palmas das mãos duas vezes, vendo que despertavam inicialmente confusos como era o esperado, para depois desejarem boa noite a Mutaito, enquanto que Tsuru, Muten, Haku e Myachi pediam desculpas pelo entusiasmo e o mestre disse que iria relevar, mas, que se fizessem de novo, seriam punidos com mil flexões com um só dedo, fazendo-os arregalarem os olhos, enquanto suavam frio, saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Nisso, coloca o papel no bolso e entra na casa, indo para o quarto dela uma última vez, conferindo se fechou as persianas da janela e a cortina, acendendo a luz do abajur próximo da porta, decidindo que deveria orienta-la a nunca olhar para a lua, prometendo a si mesmo, que quando esta fosse maior, explicaria o porque, assim como a verdade sobre ela.

Graças ao seu controle exacerbado nesse aspecto para não ocorrer mais incidentes, Sakura nunca mais se transformou em oozaru e agora, com dezesseis anos, revelou sobre ela ser uma extraterrestre e a transformação.

Desde que era criança, sabia que fora adotada por Mutaito. Que ele a encontrou, o que não era mentira. Só não sabia, na época, que ele, literalmente, a encontrou caindo do céu.

Mutaito decidira desde que ela era bebê a não mentir sobre ser sua neta adotiva, com esta sabendo desde criança, além de que, a saiya-jin sabia que seu avô a amava como se fosse uma neta do seu próprio sangue.

Nisso, ele a levou até onde estavam os destroços da nave que eram irreconhecíveis, agravando-se pelo fato de ter crescido mato e musgo nas partes metálicas espalhadas.

Nisso, ao olhar os pedaços, se recorda de que ela era bastante agressiva quando pequena, mas, que conseguiu lidar e que graças à disciplina do kenpou e treinamento constante, a deixando propositalmente cansada e ofertando lutas a ela, constantemente, além de desafios, pode lidar com a agressividade natural, tornando-a mais controlada.

Porém, este não sabia que o que ajudou, também, a fazê-la mais controlada em sua agressividade, era o fato de que o computador da nave quebrara, acabando por não doutrina-la interruptamente, influenciando sua natureza agressiva, exacerbando-a, assim como não enviara ordens subliminares para que destruísse tudo e matasse quem quer que fosse.

Portanto, o chikyuu-jin só tivera que lidar com a natureza dela, normal, que não fora intensificada pelas mensagens subliminares e lavagem cerebral nos meses que viajara pelo espaço, facilitando assim e muito para que o terráqueo lidasse com o temperamento e a natureza agressiva e destrutiva do saiya-jin.

Nisso, ele vê que Inochi-kashô, uma criatura rara encontrada por Sakura há anos atrás quando era apenas um filhote, crescera e agora já sendo um adulto, se dirigia até ela que o afaga, interrompendo temporariamente o seu treino solitário contra um inimigo invisível.

Ele se recorda de que, ao contrário dela que era agressiva e selvagem quando criança e ao se tornar mais velha, graças ao treinamento, disciplina e lutas, havia diminuído estes instintos naturais, Inochi Kaisho, era fofo e dócil quando pequeno, se tornando agressivo conforme crescia.

Ria ao se lembrar dos problemas que Muten e Tsuru passaram e ainda passam em relação ao temperamento da criatura, que quando tinha seus surtos, costumava encurrala-los no alto de uma árvore e Sakura tinha que lidar com o humor deste, o derrotando, porém tomando cuidado de não feri-lo, fazendo-o se acalmar, novamente.

Somente ela conseguia lidar com o temperamento difícil dele, assim como possuindo o respeito deste e obediência do mesmo.

Porém, sem ninguém suspeitar, um outro uchiyuu-jin havia chegado décadas antes de Sakura e havia crescido, se tornando um homem e mestre de artes marciais.

Esse mesmo alienígena que se esquecera quem era, seu nome e a sua raça, sendo na verdade um dos namekusei-jins sobreviventes do desastre meteorológico de seu planeta natal, tendo sido enviado para a Terra para se salvar, agora estava no templo de Kami-sama.

Havia se tornado um guerreiro poderoso e um autêntico Mestre de artes marciais, orgulhando-se de ter adquirido sozinho seu conhecimento, assim como as suas habilidades por esforço próprio e dedicação.

Apesar de ter um coração bondoso e gentil havia uma pequena e quase imperceptível parte maligna que o manchava e que Kami-sama havia conseguido ver, assim como Karin.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	5. Novo Kami-sama

Um guerreiro que não se lembrava de seu nome verdadeiro e origem, deseja se tornar o novo Kami-sama.

Porém, há uma mancha de maldade em seu coração, não sendo natural dele.

Nisso, após um treinamento severo e intensivo por dias, ele consegue expulsar esse pequeno mal, porém...

Karin- sama decide reconsiderar muitas de suas ações e espera que o novo Kami- sama também...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Porém, como Kami-sama estava morrendo era necessário surgir um sucessor e de todos os seres da Terra, ele era a melhor opção, pois preenchia os requisitos, embora Karin e este, assim como Mister Popo, viram essa ponta de maldade, sabendo que não era dele e sim, que fora contaminado pelas maldades humanas que testemunhou, não sendo algo próprio de sua natureza.

Mas, mesmo morrendo, lhe negou, falando da pequenina mancha de maldade que havia em seu coração, não o culpando, pois fora os humanos que criaram essa maldade dentro dele, sendo consequência do que testemunhou e vivenciou pelo mundo.

Então, o jovem guerreiro começa um treinamento intensivo e severo por dias a fio, pois, segundo a sua visão, era o mais indicado para ser o próximo Kami-sama e desejava ardentemente se tornar um.

Então, consegue enfim expelir o mal dentro dele ao se concentrar.

Nesse exato momento, Kami-sama estava deitado, enfraquecido, enquanto que Mister Popo velava o seu sono, ajeitando as cobertas e suspirando tristemente ao olhar o estado debilitado dele que se agravava a cada dia.

Então, ele o vê se erguendo, com visível dificuldade e olhando seriamente para a direção da entrada do Templo com uma face triste, para depois se erguer, sendo auxiliado, com ambos se dirigindo até a entrada, enquanto uma gargalhada maligna começava a ressonar no local.

Ele sentira o surgimento do mal e suspira ao olhar para cima, baixando as suas orelhas e olhando o mundo lá de cima, pesaroso, pois, por mais que soubesse que algo assim aconteceria, não podia deixar de pensar em quanto sofrimento a humanidade experimentaria pelo mal que havia semeado no coração de um jovem.

– Algo assim era predestinado... Pobres humanos.

Entristecia-se ao pensar que milhares de inocentes pagariam pelo preço de poucos.

Porém, após pensar nisso, decide fazer algo que não pensara fazer. Procuraria por algum guerreiro ou alguém que pudesse enfrentar este mal, se tivesse algum treinamento.

Decidira que veria no Tengoku, onde havia uma visão melhor do gekai (mundo humano) e mais ampla. Tinha a esperança que tal ser existisse e orava para encontra-lo antes que o monstro de puro mal o encontrasse.

Iria expor o seu plano ousado ao novo Kami- sama e esperava que este concordasse.

No Tengoku, o namekusei-jin olhava para cima, estarrecido, ao ver que a espécie de fumaça vermelha- escura que saíra dele, assumia uma forma semelhante a sua, só que tendo nos olhos a pura maldade.

Fica estarrecido, pois ao treinar para conseguir expelir esse pequeno mal, não sabia das consequências.

– Kami-sama... ! - Mister Popo olha em um misto de desespero e medo.

Nisso, sente a mão de Kami-sama em seu ombro, falando em um sussurro, audível, não olhando para ele e sim para o jovem guerreiro, exibindo uma face cansada e um olhar pesaroso para o namekusei-jin

– Infelizmente, era algo inevitável, Mister Popo.

Então, a criatura gargalha malignamente com os olhos rubros, descendo em grande velocidade para o Gekai com o coração repleto de maldade e ódio.

Karin-sama fica apavorado quando este passa por ele, pois somente percebera naquele momento a profundidade da maldade e perversidade, que era muito maior do que julgara, erroneamente, fazendo-o tremer pela primeira vez na vida.

O jovem olha da borda do Tengoku e cerra os punhos, enquanto sente que Kami-sama colocava as mãos em seus ombros, exibindo um olhar bondoso e piedoso:

– Não se culpe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso iria acontecer. Essa maldade não era algo de sua natureza. Nunca foi. Você foi contaminado pelo coração maldoso de muitos humanos, sendo que essa criatura nada mais é do que uma criação indireta dos humanos. Não se martirize, pois sinto que alguém irá detê-lo. Claro, que este não terá um coração puro e gentil, embora seja inocente em alguns aspectos, mas, é forte e possuí um poder ilimitado, porém, não terá escolha, assim como Karin. Chegará o momento que precisará de seu treino e você o dará, mesmo que não preencha todos os requisitos. Só assim poderá se salvar da tristeza e pesar que sente nesse momento.

– Mas, Kami-sama, eu... - ele ainda se sente culpado, enquanto desejava acreditar nas palavras proferidas, sendo que este sentia a enorme tristeza e pesar do jovem.

– Não me resta mais muito tempo de vida. Agora, pode se tornar meu sucessor. Mister Popo o ensinará tudo sobre seus poderes que herdará de mim e suas atribuições, assim como todo o conhecimento que um Kami- sama precisa possuir. Seu coração agora pode receber o fardo e responsabilidade de um Kami. Somente peço que não se esqueça das minhas palavras. Esse ser que lhe contei, será a chave da redenção que seu coração necessita.

Nisso, estende a mão para a frente do namekusei-jin, espalmando-a e se concentrando, assim como recitando algo.

Mister Popo está chorando, enquanto que Kami-sama olha para ele, sorrindo bondosamente, antes de terminar o mantra, interrompendo-o e falando, sem deixar de sorrir:

– Adeus, Mister Popo. Obrigado por tudo.

Nisso, recita a última parte e se seu corpo desaparece, assim como o cajado que caí e passa a flutuar sozinho até o jovem guerreiro que o pega na mão, colocando as duas mãos e sentindo-se estranho, com uma áurea o envolvendo, reluzente, enquanto sentia adquirir poderes novos e incríveis, sentindo que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo.

Mister Popo havia secado as suas lágrimas e olhava com admiração para o novo Kami-sama, falando:

– Bem vindo, Kami-sama.

– Mister Popo... Muito obrigado. Mas, não consigo me sentir feliz - fala pesarosamente, olhando para baixo, adquirindo uma visão incrível.

Nisso, começa a sentir o peso do título em seus ombros, passando a surgir um intenso amor para com os humanos e igual tristeza, assim como raiva, ao sentir o desejo do monstro de causar o caos e a destruição.

– Mister Popo confia na previsão do Kami- sama anterior. Com certeza, surgirá alguém para detê-lo. Além disso, ele não te culpou pelo surgimento dessa criatura maligna. Portanto, Kami- sama, não se martirize.

– Tentarei. Espero que este ser consiga detê-lo, para o bem da humanidade. E quando ele surgir e após passar pelo treinamento de Karin e mesmo assim, for necessário que eu o treine, assim irei fazer.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Kami- sama.

Nisso, Mister Popo e o namekusei-jin se viram e vêem Karin surgindo com o seu cajado.

– Karin... Ouviu o que o anterior disse para mim?

– Sim. E inclusive havia pensado nisso. Que nós deveríamos ser mais atuantes, digamos assim. Concordo que os homens devem lutar para se defender, porém, devemos dar meios aos escolhidos dentre eles para conseguirem combater o mal. Por isso, que devemos procurar de imediato alguém que tenha um potencial latente incrível que possa ser lapidado e assim, salvar a Terra. Não podemos ficar passivos e esperar que venha até nós, pois, isso pode não acontecer e aí, estaremos condenando a humanidade que ficará sem bases para poder se fortalecer e enfrentar a ameaça por si só. Não lutaremos as batalhas por eles, porém, daremos meios para que consigam enfrenta-la.

– Concordo com você. De fato, o Kami-sama anterior era mais passivo. Mas, não quero continuar com essa tradição, pois sinto que pode se voltar contra nós. Já começaremos agora a sermos atuantes. Mas, acredito que deve passar primeiro pelo seu treinamento e depois, pelo meu quando chegar o momento propício.

– Ótimo. Vamos procurar e busca-lo para ser treinado.

– Não posso sair do templo e Mister Popo não pode se revelar.

– Tenho aqueles que protegem a minha terra e posso fornecer kintoun´s para trazer o escolhido até as terras abaixo do meu templo e ele deverá subir a torre por si só, conforme a tradição.

– Concordo. Faremos isso.

Nisso, os três, Mister Popo, Kami-sama e Karin passam a olhar para o gekai (mundo dos humanos), buscando desesperadamente esse guerreiro poderoso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	6. Surge Picollo Daimaoh

Picollo se recorda de quando era um único guerreiro, sobre o boato de uma guerreira poderosa, praticante de artes marciais, cujos boatos diziam ser neta do legendário Mutaito...

Nisso, decide traçar um plano inicial, antes de começar o reinado de caos e destruição no gekai (mundo humano).

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No gekai, o ser recém-surgido se dirige até um vale próximo dali começando a matar as pessoas e destruir tudo, gargalhando gostosamente para depois começar a criar ovos que saíam de sua boca e destes, nascendo guerreiros para ajuda-lo no caos e destruição.

Então, se lembrou da época em que era somente um único guerreiro, recordando- se do quanto estes podiam ser perigosos, além do perigo de o desafiarem, sendo que precisava reduzir as chances de alguém ousar desafia-lo, evitando assim que atrapalhassem os seus planos malignos para a humanidade.

Além disso, ouvira boatos de uma guerreira poderosa de um doujo, cuja força e poder estava acima da média humana do que seria considerado normal, mesmo comparada a um homem, que em tese era mais forte que uma mulher.

Porém, não sabia aonde era o tal doujo que esta fazia parte e decide procura-la e nisso, se lembra de assistir a batalha de um mestre em artes marciais, Mutaito, correndo os boatos de que essa guerreira era neta dele, embora, nada fosse comprovado.

Então, pensou que se mandasse seus mazokus atacarem, principalmente, doujos, conseguiria fazê- la se revelar, pois se fosse forte, estes não poderiam contra ela, acabando por facilitar a sua busca. Todos os demais que fossem fracos, seriam destruídos impiedosamente, sorrindo frente a ideia, pois, acabaria também matando muitos guerreiros.

Afinal, a meta dele era destruir todos os guerreiros para que ninguém ousasse desafia-lo no futuro.

Então, se recorda, sorrindo malignamente, que o dojo de Mutaito localizava-se dentre as montanhas da região leste, embora não soubesse exatamente o local.

Decidindo que era a sua melhor dica, pois, ansiava para lutar contra essa guerreira, derrotando- a e assim, gerar desesperança, juntamente com a morte de grandes mestres de artes marciais, como o tal Mutaito, provável avô desta.

Frente a este pensamento, decide se dirigir para lá, concentrando seus esforços naquela região, enquanto que não desejava pesquisar, pois adoraria caça- la e se soubesse de antemão a localização exata, perderia a graça e não seria nada divertido.

E rindo malignamente, passando as ordens aos seus servos, se junta a eles com todos gargalhando gostosamente, experimentando o sabor da destruição e de ver o desespero das pessoas que tentavam inutilmente fugir deles.

Decidiu que após derrota-la, se concentraria em espalhar o caos, a destruição e o desespero na humanidade para satisfazer a sua necessidade de diversão e prazer.

No seu dojo, Mutaito estava em meditação, assim como a sua neta, quando ambos sentem um forte ki e maligno, na direção do oeste.

Ele se levantam e passam a olhar, com este percebendo que ela abanava a cauda de felicidade, assim como nos orbes negros o brilho de alegria, pois identificara como poderoso.

Seu avô suspira cansado, pois ficara alarmado ao sentir vários kis desaparecendo, assim como com certeza ela sentia, mas, que parecia não se importar.

Acreditava que para a sua amada neta, não importava a morte de pessoas.

Claro, nunca mataria alguém, pois sabia o quanto isso o feriria, além de que a fizera prometer ao perceber que a sua natureza não era bondosa e sim, agressiva e incapaz de sentir misericórdia, embora parecesse nutrir sentimentos por ele, por FanFan e por muitos que a rodeavam desde que era criança, chegando a uma espécie de carinho, assim como notando nos treinos, que a jovem parecia dosar bem a força de seus golpes para não machuca-los.

Porém, sabia que frente a desconhecidos, a história era outra e por mais que soubesse disso, a amava do mesmo jeito, adicionando o fato de como era uma alienígena, não poderia exigir, mesmo morando na Terra, um comportamento completamente terráqueo, pois havia a natureza selvagem e agressiva dela a ser considerada, sabendo que era algo profundamente enraizado em seu interior, aceitando tal fato como imutável.

Além disso, ninguém era perfeito, somando-se ao fato que era a sua única família, conseguindo assim realizar o seu sonho de ser pai. Um sonho que sempre teve, mas, que com a perda de sua amada, guardando o amor que sentira por ela dentro dele, decidira dedicar-se de corpo e alma aos treinos para lidar melhor com a dor da perda, acabando por se aperfeiçoar ao ponto de torna-se um mestre em artes marciais famoso, porém, com este vazio dentro dele, que Sakura preencheu.

Ela o salvou da solidão e nada mudaria isso, mesmo a visível natureza agressiva e fria dela para com os seres vivos, embora sentisse que seu coração, conforme convivia com ele e os demais, parecera se acalmar, passando a assimilar sentimentos que não possuía antes, observando que estes ajudaram a "domar", um pouco, o lado selvagem e agressivo, de certa maneira, embora acabasse destruindo, sem querer, tudo o que tocava, como a geladeira por usar sua força excessiva ao tentar movê-la, assim como os moveis, quando o ajudara na mudança, acabando por evitar dar alguma coisa na mão dela ou pedir a sua ajuda, pois sabia que acabaria quebrando, mesmo sem desejar.

Sai de seus pensamentos com a chegada de Tsuru e Muten, pois ambos sentiram o ki maligno e estavam desesperados, assim como os outros alunos que os seguiram e nisso, Mutaito os acalma:

– Sei que estão com medo...

– Não estou com medo, jii-chan (vovozinho)... Quando vamos enfrenta-lo? Eu quero lutar. Por favor.

Pergunta com os olhos pedintes e com um enorme sorriso, extasiada de felicidade, enquanto que a sua cauda abanava de uma forma praticamente indecente, quase a fazendo perder o equilíbrio tamanho o frenesi da mesma.

Os discípulos de Mutaito sempre a consideraram um tanto anormal, mesmo que não tivesse a cauda que lembrava a de um macaco, pois, amava lutar acima de tudo, de uma forma um tanto extrema, acima do que seria considerado normal para um guerreiro, assim como a ansiosidade por enfrentar um ser poderoso como exibia naquele momento, desconsiderando que o ki desse ser era aterrorizante, não só pelo nível de poder, assim como a profunda maldade, fazendo todos questionarem- se se ela era de fato humana.

Afinal, um humano estaria apavorado se tivesse que enfrentar um ser desses.

Suspira cansado, passando a mão em seu rosto e apoiando a outra no ombro de sua neta que se encontrava extremamente ansiosa de uma forma quase indecente:

– Primeiro, uniremos forças com os demais dojos. Entrarei em contato com eles. Com certeza, irão tentar enfrenta-lo. Não se esqueçam de nosso dever como praticantes de artes marciais. Estas devem ser usadas para defender os fracos e oprimidos.

Sakura revira os olhos e bufa, cruzando os braços e murmurando, aborrecida, fungando:

– É uma besteira, quero lutar. Vamos logo, jii-chan.

O avô arqueia o cenho e revira os olhos, pois a atitude dela não o surpreendeu em nada. Era seu amor obsessivo por batalhas de uma forma insana e quase irracional que a fazia agir assim.

Nisso, eles olham assustados para o lado direito, ouvindo barulhos de explosões, assim como vários kis desaparecendo, sendo que presenciam nos outros lados, fazendo- os ficarem estarrecidos, devido a velocidade dos ataques, compreendendo então que não era somente um ser, embora este fosse monstruosamente poderoso e sim, haviam vários outros que se revelaram ao usar seus poderes, denunciando ter mais cinco, ao todo.

Ao perceber que havia mais cinco, tornou a ficar animada, sentindo uma imensa alegria, fazendo sua cauda balançar de forma praticamente insana com o avô percebendo e sabendo, que se continuasse assim, ela cederia aos seus instintos e partiria para ataca-los sem ele autoriza-la.

Então, para horror dele, aparece a sua frente uma das crias de Picollo, uma espécie de dragão com corpo humanoide e um olhar maligno, preparando-se para ataca-los.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	7. Encontro inevitável

Sakura consegue derrotar facilmente uma das crias de Picollo Daimaoh, assim como outros Mazokus.

Porém, após a morte deles, o próprio Picollo Damaioh, juntamente com uma de suas crias aparece no doujo de Mutaito...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sakura consegue derrotar facilmente uma das crias de Picollo Daimaoh, assim como outros Mazokus.

Porém, após a morte deles, o próprio Picollo Damaioh, juntamente com uma de suas crias aparece no dojo de Mutaito...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Porém, antes que fizesse algo, todos os discípulos se reúnem e criam uma esfera de energia em volta de Mutaito e sua neta, o surpreendendo e nisso, o deixando aberto a um ataque direto de Sakura, que salta, o acertando em cheio no pescoço, o degolando, enquanto que os demais a viam estarrecidos, pois fora um golpe brutal e ela não parecia ter percebido ou não se importava.

Nesse momento, Mutaito percebeu que seu receio em não deixa-la tomar conhecimento do Tenkaichi Budokai e o tabu que criou sobre isso, fora a decisão correta.

A sua neta não media sua força, assim como agressividade natural, frente a estranhos, pois vira o sorriso dela, temendo que fosse de tê-lo matado em vez da batalha, pois não durou nem um minuto, enquanto via a cauda dela abanando de felicidade.

Muten e Roshi, assim como ele, compreendiam que as preocupações e receios confiadas a ele pelo mestre deles possuíam uma base sólida. Viram que o matou sem sequer piscar como se fosse algo corriqueiro e nem tanto pelo ato em si, mas, pelo sorriso que exibia.

Qualquer um que não fosse um assassino, nato, se matasse alguém, mesmo que fosse algo maligno e que tentara mata-lo, não iria sorrir daquela maneira e confessavam, que a aquela que consideram como imouto deles, tinha, de fato, um lado apavorante.

Porém, são tirados de seus pensamentos quando ela olha para os lados e ao acompanharem o olhar dela, vêem mais três seres, parecidos com o outro, que olhavam para ela com o companheiro deles aos pés da jovem, morto e com ela sorrindo, abanando a cauda, enquanto os olhava.

– Foi você, humana, que o matou?

– Sim. Ele era fraco e fiquei aborrecida ao constatar isso. Por isso, o matei. Ele não valia nada em uma luta. O que vocês tem em comum. Pois, são fracos e patéticos.

– O quê?! - um deles grita.

– Como ousa humana? Você é um ser inferior perante nós, os Mazokus, criados pelo grande Picollo Daimaoh. Morra!

Nisso, partem para cima dela com seus punhos erguidos e nisso, olhando-os, com uma face aborrecida, move seus braços e Mutaito vê que ela gera uma espécie de deslocamento do ar em forma de uma espécie de lâmina em sentido horizontal, projetando contra eles e cortando ambos ao meio com vários movimentos, fatiando-os e depois, pegando um pedaço para provar, saboreando.

O mestre percebeu que além de dominar sua técnica, ela o aperfeiçoou. A falta de compaixão dela e felicidade por mata-los, nublava qualquer orgulho que pudesse ter naquele momento.

– São fracos, mas, são gostosos, devo confessar. Assados, ficariam ainda mais maravilhosos. - e nisso, após pensar, libera, para surpresa de todos, uma espécie de rajada de ki na carne deles, parecendo que os assava.

Todos a olhavam estarrecidos, em choque, processando o que ela fizera e Mutaito caía de joelhos no chão, testemunhando o que quisera fingir não ver em todos esses anos, vendo a falta de compaixão e o fato de não encarar a morte de seres como algo ruim, percebendo que ela parecia se divertir com isso, além de comer como se fosse um animal abatido e não algo que lembrava um ser humano, por mais que tivesse cor verde, cauda e asas, além de um rosto estranho.

Mesmo assim, sabia, que nem por isso a rejeitaria. Para ele, era sua querida e amada neta e se tinha tal natureza, não poderia condena-la.

Afinal, não era terráquea, sendo que sempre suspeitara que a raça dela, além de guerreiros, pareciam um tanto cruéis, além de agressivos e terem pensamentos simples, como percebera com a convivência.

Nisso, é despertado por ela, que estende um pedaço de carne ao notar que ela cozinhara com uma rajada de ki, estendendo para ele e perguntando, com a face confusa, sem compreender o olhar dele para a sua mão:

– Quer comer, jii-chan? Tem gosto de galinha. É gostoso.

Percebe que não oferecia por mal e sim, com simplicidade e certa ingenuidade que o intrigava, pois parecia diferente de momentos antes, confirmando seus pensamentos simples, vendo a confusão em sua face, assim como ao olhar para os outros, perguntando, completamente alheia aos olhares deles frente aos últimos atos dela, não condizentes com o que eles compreendiam como humanidade:

– Ah! Vocês querem, também? É que estão olhando. Posso preparar para vocês. Acredito que tenha sobrado o bastante para vocês. Mas, vão ter que esperar, primeiro quero oferecer ao meu jii-chan.

Nisso, olha para o seu avô, que se erguia e apoiava as mãos no ombro dela, suspirando:

– Não quero, Sakura-chan. Obrigado.

Ergue o rosto e nisso, a vê devorando, fazendo-o abanar a cabeça para os lados em desolação.

– Você entende que matou por prazer e que está comendo algo que é semelhante a um humano?

– Hum... - fica pensativa, após abocanhar o último pedaço de forma indecente - Bem, não senti prazer ao abatê-lo, pois fiz por estar aborrecida por ele ser fraco. Assim como todos eles, além de ter ficado brava, pois pensei que teria alguma resistência. Ao corta-los, senti o cheiro maravilhoso da carne deles, percebendo que devia ser deliciosa e estava pensando em devora-los, pois, estava com fome. E quanto a terem aparência humana, eles eram verdes, tinham asas e caudas, parecendo com os lagartos voadores que existem nas montanhas. Para mim, não condiziam com um humano, como vocês. Eram diferentes demais e os rostos lembravam mais focinho do que outra coisa.

Todos ficam surpresos com a explicação e pensamentos simples, fazendo todos os outros suspirarem de alívio, em parte, pois, o que para eles era semelhante a um humano, ela viu como um dos vários lagartos voadores, embora o dorso deles, braços e pernas, lembrasse um humano. Mas, o fatos asas e caudas, assim como a face estranha, fez ela vê-los como presas que costumava abater nas montanhas quando saía para caçar.

Nisso, compreendem o fato dela mata-los tão facilmente e o sorriso, com Mutaito percebendo que pareciam em parte aliviados, embora ainda tivessem uma face de nojo frente a ela os oferecendo os restos cozidos com o seu ki.

Mas, seu avô a conhecia bem, assim como os movimentos da cauda dela, havia decorado todos os padrões e percebera, que aqueles movimentos da cauda, um deles sempre executando quando estava feliz a simples menção de comida e o outro que exibia ao derrotar um adversário, que vira quando ela derrotara em treinos os discípulos dele.

Além disso, do ângulo que estava, vira o olhar dela quando o acertou e depois, olhando para o corpo. Eram olhos frios e ausentes de sentimentos, embora percebesse que sua neta não percebera, conscientemente seus atos, pois não vira nenhuma mentira em seu olhar quando contara a ele.

Somente vira aquele olhar por alguns segundos, quando topou com assassinos ao redor do mundo e agradecia de Muten e Tsuru, não terem visto tal olhar, devido a posição deles, assim como os demais, que também não viram a face assassina.

Nisso, todos olham para cima, vendo que surgira um semelhante aos abatidos e outro, com forma mais semelhante a humana com Mutaito, trajando uma espécie de dogi fechado azul, com um emblema no peito, em cima da roupa. Via o olhar cruel e sentindo o quanto era maligno através de um ki coberto de maldade, sendo percebido por todos.

Mutaito percebe que o que estava a direita da criatura era muito mais poderoso e que não revelara ainda seu verdadeiro potencial, além de ser diferente dos anteriores, por estar em um nível incrível de poder.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	8. O guerreiro maligno e a garota- macaco

Enfim, o encontro do destino inesperado aconteceu. Sakura enfim se encontrou com Picollo Daimaoh...

Porém, algo antes da derradeira batalha deixa todos os demais estarrecidos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Então, percebe que olhava para Sakura que havia devorado o último pedaço de carne, enquanto esta retribuía com um sorriso enorme e a cauda abanando de uma forma quase obscena por estar explodindo de felicidade, sentindo seu sangue saiya-jin ferver ao perceber que lutaria enfim contra um ser poderoso.

Não compreendia essas sensações que a tomavam, pois, fora criada entre os terráqueos e mesmo os mestres de artes marciais e guerreiros, não possuíam o nível absurdo de felicidade que ela sentia nesses momentos, embora que julgasse, que como era uma extraterreste, era normal os sentimentos que a acometiam, não só contra adversários fortes, assim como aqueles que surgiram quando matou os seres estranhos anteriormente. Sentia que era algo dentro dela, um instinto poderoso que rugia e do qual não possuía qualquer controle.

– Você devorou as minhas crias, desgraçada? Ou devo dizer garota-macaco, por causa dessa cauda.

– Eles eram fracos demais. Pelo menos serviram de refeição, pois estava com fome, além de serem gostosos. - fala sorrindo, pondo-se em posição de luta.

Os discípulos gemem em usino ao vê-la deixando-o nervoso, pois sabiam que o ser que voava era poderoso, além de sentirem o mal dele que era quase palpável de tão denso e exposto.

– Como ousa se referir aos meus amados filhos assim! Os Mazoku´s! Sua desgraçada! Vou fazê-la pagar pela ofensa!

Então, observa o avô atrás dela, que olhava para Picollo em um misto de receio e de confusão, arqueando o cenho como se forçasse a memória sobre algo.

Nisso, este fala ao compreender o motivo do olhar deste:

– Não sou esse que você conheceu, Mutaito. E posso notar que ela é a sua neta, né? Ouvi falar muito dela. - termina a frase sorrindo malignamente, pois não esperava encontra-la tão rápido - Ouvi boatos que ela o supera. Estive procurando- a há horas e fico feliz em tê-la encontrado. Sou o grande Picollo Daimao, rei dos demônios! E o seu, garota-macaco?

– Sakura. E estou feliz em encontrar alguém forte como você. Há tempos espero alguém assim. Não há mais nenhum guerreiro que possa enfrentar-me.

Fala sorrindo, sendo difícil controlar a excitação indecente de sua cauda que fazia gestos praticamente insanos em decorrência da falta de coordenação provocada pelo êxtase.

Nisso, desce em frente a ela e põe-se em posição de luta, sentindo um misto de prazer em enfrenta-la, além de ira pela morte de suas crias, não conseguindo definir qual destes era mais forte.

– Bem, então compartilhamos do mesmo sentimento, embora ainda, apesar de estar feliz em encontra-la, sinta raiva por transformar meus amados filhos em refeição.

Afinal, ele também ficava feliz ao encontrar oponentes consideráveis, devendo isso ao seu lado guerreiro, que ainda existia, por mais que a maior parte desta se encontrasse com a sua outra metade.

– Se eram seus filhos, peço desculpas - ela o surpreende - Mas, com aquela aparência, lembravam os kagarots, os quais me alimento nas montanhas. Na próxima vez, se puder, crie com aparência mais humana para não serem confundidos.

– Vou me lembrar disso. Obrigado pela observação. E a desculpo. De fato, a culpa foi minha, os criei mais para monstros que para humanos.

– Disponha.

Falavam normalmente, surpreendendo a todos, pois era como se estivessem sentados, provando o chá da tarde e conversando trivialidades, fazendo todos os outros ficarem estáticos e Mutaito também, embora se condenasse por ficar assim, uma vez que a conhecia bem e que deveria esperar alguma atitude dessas dela, ilógica para muitos, mas, não estranha se fosse considerar que possuía pensamentos simples, além do fato de encarar qualquer batalha como um divertimento, por mais sério que este fosse.

Já, Muten e Tsuru, abanavam a cabeça para os lados, estando ambos um de cada lado de Mutaito e afastados dos demais discípulos, que procuravam manter-se em guarda e com os dedos concentrados, esperando qualquer ataque, enquanto volta e meia olhavam para a outra criatura com forma mais humanoide, só que alada, que olhava a conversava do namekusei-jin e da saiya-jin com atenção.

A pedido de Mutaito, ambos estavam atentos ao outro servo do ser maligno, que estava parado no ar, continuando a observando seu criador e a garota-macaco, querendo testemunhar a batalha, embora tivesse notado que estava sendo observado pelos demais humanos, fazendo-o sorrir torto, achando graça na tentativa débeis dele de tentarem se proteger.

Ambos os lados estavam atentos aos movimentos um do outro, prontos para qualquer reação.

Mutaito sabia que a diferença de poderes não era tão grande, porém, havia o fator experiência e isso, ela não possuía, pois nunca a deixara sair do doujo ou oferecera isso, por temer que acabasse matando os seus oponentes nas batalhas, pois seriam estranhos para ela, ao contrário de seus discípulos, que esta conhecia desde que era bebê, sendo mais seguro lutar contra eles do que com os outros, acabando por limitar o aprendizado dela e aperfeiçoamento.

E agora, com sua neta frente a um experiente artista marcial, se desesperava. Pois, além do fator poder, havia o de experiência em batalhas pesando contra ela, que parecia alheia, devido ao êxtase que estava ao encontrar alguém poderoso.

Nisso, ambos ficam em posição de batalha e quando uma singela folha cai no chão próximo dali, ambos avançam tendo ambos em seus rostos um sorriso feliz, começando a lutar.

Porém, ninguém ali desconfiava que haviam três seres que observavam a batalha de ambos com atenção e que planos estavam sendo traçados, enquanto estes permaneciam no Tengoku, observando a batalha, atentamente e esperançosos de terem encontrado a solução para salvar a humanidade de uma era das trevas.


	9. Menina-macaco Vs Rei dos Demônios

Começa a batalha acirrada...

Será que Sakura conseguirá vencer Picollo Daimao?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nisso, ela avança, com um sorriso nos lábios e o punho contra ele que desvia, sorrindo, para depois sentir um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo várias vezes, e inclusive usara a cauda algumas vezes, o surrando e com isso, o arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face, fazendo-o cuspir uma gosma verde da boca, enquanto seu corpo é atirado com violência para trás.

A vê flexionando as pernas no chão para depois saltar na direção dele com o punho voltado para frente e ao se aproximar, tenta acerta-la com os dedos estendidos e alongando sua mão, porém, desvia e usando a sua cauda, roda sobre o seu braço, o surpreendendo, levando o punho ao rosto dele o acertando, mas, não sem antes este retribuir, chutando o rosto da jovem e fazendo-a ser atirada para trás, que se recupera, rolando o corpo, fazendo os pés e as mãos tocarem o solo para depois impulsionar- se contra Picollo, este inicialmente dobrado e depois o esticando, rodando o corpo e o acertando no tórax com os dois pés, violentamente.

Com a força do golpe, não consegue se recuperar, acabando por cair violentamente no solo, de costas, sendo atirado para cima de novo com o impacto e depois, caindo de vez, levantando uma camada considerável de poeira.

Nisso, Sakura fica de pé em postura defensiva, pois, era contra os seus princípios surrar um oponente caído, pois adorava esperar este erguer-se para depois joga-lo no chão novamente, além de sentir-se confiante, não entendo o porque do receio do mestre e de todos, pois, o ki não parecia tão poderoso assim, embora se divertisse, com sua cauda abanando para os lados.

Nisso, erguendo-se, comenta:

– Existe alguém neste mundo que pode acabar comigo... - nisso, olha atentamente para a jovem a sua frente - Entendo.

– Entende o quê? - ela arqueia o cenho, sem sair de sua postura.

– Então, no nível deles, meus criados não conseguiram lidar com você, pois, apesar de ser uma mulher, seu nível está muito acima do usual, confirmando os boatos sobre você.

Nisso, de pé, ele tira a espécie de lenço que usava no pescoço e consequentemente uma espécie de túnica, enquanto falava:

– Quando se trata de pessoas como você - arremessa a túnica e lenço para trás do corpo, revelando um dogi fechado azul e com uma espécie de faixa de pano vermelha enrolada na cintura- não me resta escolha a não ser acabar com a sua raça.

Ele então pausa a conversa, enquanto apalpava os pulsos e esticava levemente o pescoço, falando em seguida:

– Vou te mostrar com todos os detalhes a força do grande Rei dos demônios, Picollo Daimao-sama! -e estreita os olhos, seu sorriso não abandonando em nenhum momento o seu rosto.

Nisso, Sakura fala, ainda sorrindo confiantemente, fazendo a cauda abanar ainda mais de felicidade:

– Até parece! Vou acabar facilmente com você!

A saiya-jin fica surpresa ao ver que os olhos dele brilharam por alguns segundos para depois sentir que o ki deste subia, enquanto via o que parecia ser ondas de chamas. Além disso, começara a sentir uma opressão vindo deste e a sensação de pura maldade, que a deixava boquiaberta, enquanto o poder aumentava em um ritmo alarmante.

Tal ato fez Mutaito cair de joelhos, apavorado, temendo por sua neta ao ver que somente agora Picollo revelava seu poder real, sentindo que seu corpo tremia e suas pernas estavam paralisadas, pois, não era somente o ki e sim, o fato que este transbordava pura maldade e ira, sendo que nunca sentira algo assim, nem do pior dos assassinos.

Muten e Tsuru também sentiam o mesmo que seu mestre e então, também caem sobre os seus pés, enquanto tal cenário parecia surreal demais, de uma forma insana e nesse instante, todos os demais, assim como o avô dela sabiam que Sakura perderia. Os poderes de seu oponente estavam em uma escala inimaginável para aquele mundo, com estes concordando que de fato, Picollo Daimao era o Rei dos demônios, sendo a explicação mais plausível para tal nível de poder, uma vez que não pertencia ao mundo em que viviam.

Sorrindo malignamente, jogou toda a opressão repleta de maldade e puro poder na garota que estava próxima dele, fazendo-a dobrar os braços em frente ao corpo, e concentrando seu ki, enquanto que o sorriso abandonara o seu rosto e agora olhava irritada para o ser a sua frente, enquanto murmurava em pensamentos, com os dentes agora cerrados:

"Droga. Sinto que estou ficando paralisada com esse ki opressivo"

Nisso, se acostumando, pergunta a si mesmo, confusa, com a face séria, sentindo que não conseguia, de fato, movimentar o corpo:

– O que está acontecendo... Que poder é esse? Não consigo me mexer.

Nisso, fica boquiaberta, quando se aproveitando do fato de não conseguir se mexer tamanha opressão de poder, Picollo avança com a face séria, correndo até ela e a chutando com o pé embaixo do queixo dela, arremessando-a para o alto, para depois este dobrar suas pernas para em seguida saltar, usando a propulsão de seus músculos, enquanto a jovem tentava se recuperar do golpe.

Porém, não consegue a tempo, em um misto de dor e de surpresa, acabando por receber um soco potente no rosto, fazendo-a cair de cabeça do alto em grande velocidade, se chocando no solo e abrindo uma pequena cratera, fazendo uma densa nuvem de poeira e pedregulhos voarem, enquanto que ele pousava suavemente na frente desta e da cratera aberta com o corpo dela, formando um buraco considerável.

Com um sorriso torto de prazer, se aproxima da cratera ligeiramente profunda e do corpo caído da jovem, cuja dor que sentia a impedia de falar algo, enquanto uma intensa raiva pelo ser que a segurou pelo pescoço, brotava em seu corpo, espalhando- se por todos os seus poros, quando este inclinou sobre o corpo, a erguendo, com esta podendo somente cerrar os dentes em um misto de raiva e dor, conseguindo enfim abrir um olho e olhar com ira para o namekusei-jin, que comenta sinceramente surpreso e admirado:

– Você ainda está viva. Impressionante. Sua resistência é de fato sobre-humana, menina- macaco.

– Claro que sim, desgraçado.

Nisso, puxando-a para mais perto, a soca com violência no rosto, sorrindo malignamente, fazendo questão de esfregar o punho fechado no rosto machucado dela, que não emitia nenhum som, nem mesmo de dor, para não dar esse prazer a ele.

– O que foi? Não consegue falar? - pergunta a jovem exibindo um sorriso maligno.

Porém, irada, consegue reunir um vestígio de força e sacode o seu corpo na direção deste, o surpreendendo e o chutando no queixo, mas, não sem antes, esse joga-la com violência sobre uma rocha atrás desta e em seguida, ao se refazer do golpe, aproveitando que ela ainda sentia muita dor no corpo e caída nas pedras quebradas, Picollo golpeia com o cotovelo o abdômen dela com violência, fazendo o corpo da mesma arrebentar as pedras, enquanto que era esmagada contra o chão, fazendo-a golfar sangue, passando a sentir uma dor lacerante no abdômen, cerrando os dentes para não gritar de dor.

Nisso, ao perceber que um filete de sangue verde escorria do canto de sua boca, secando-o com a mão, sentiu uma imensa ira toma-lo, pensando:

"Maldita. Como um mísero humano, ainda mais uma mulher, pôde ferir o grande Picollo Daimao dessa forma? Como ela ousa?"

– Desgraçada! - ele grita tomado por ira - Agora chega!

Nisso, abaixa sua mão e começa a concentrar o ki nela em forma de pequenas ondas, que se tornam uma espécie de descarga elétrica, até que fecha o seu punho e estes raios se dissipam nesse momento, enquanto via Sakura caída no chão e embora não tivesse emitido nenhum grito ou gemido de dor, seu rosto encontrava-se contorcido, indicando que estava sofrendo e muito com os diversos ferimentos em seu corpo.

Sorrindo torto, malignamente, ergue o punho até o nível de seu ombro e estica o dedo indicador, concentrando o poder na ponta deste, mais precisamente na unha afiada como garra e lança uma rajada que implode de sua mão em forma de um brilho intenso, concentrando-se em uma rajada única e mortífera em direção a jovem ainda caída de frente a ele, em meio a uma pilha de detritos de pedra e terra.


	10. Âmago

Por mais que estivesse machucada, Sakura continuava levantando-se, enquanto sentia algo rugir dentro dela. Algo que a fazia erguer quantas vezes fosse necessário...

Pela primeira vez desde que começou a luta, Piccolo passa a sentir medo, sendo suficiente apenas um olhar...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Modifiquei um pouco o primeiro capítulo. Confesso que não queria esperar até a fase 4, para citar os pais de Kakarotto.

Agora, a leitura ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Porém, esta consegue se recuperar e salta para o lado desviando do golpe o surpreendendo, que fica estático pelo ato inesperado.

Nisso, usando a força para saltar dali, ela rodopia no ar e caí atrás de uma pedra, ofegante e quase sem forças, sentindo ainda uma dor violenta no corpo, mas, cerrando os dentes para não dar o prazer de vê-la gritar, enquanto arfava, apoiando seu corpo na pedra, sentindo-se desfalecer, gradativamente.

Piccolo ir malignamente, enquanto a olhava, já tendo se recuperado da surpresa, vendo que apenas tentava evitar debilmente aquilo que era na verdade inevitável. Perecer em suas mãos.

\- Então, garota macaco, ainda tem força para fugir, hein?

Sakura não conseguia responder, pois tentava poupar o máximo de oxigênio enquanto arfava para tentar se recuperar, lutando para manter seus olhos abertos, sentindo dores terríveis pelo corpo.

Mutaito estava com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto suas mãos tremiam ao ver o estado em que sua neta se encontrava, amargurando-se por tê-la mantido no doujo em vez de fazê-la partir em uma jornada de aprendizado e que com certeza, serviria para aumentar seus poderes além de adquirir experiência. Notara, que o poder dela aumentava sem limites e, portanto, isso, provavelmente, teria feito alguma diferença.

Sua superproteção e preocupação com os demais humanos fazia agora sua neta pagar um alto preço e temia que ela morresse. Queria ajuda-la, mas, algo o impedia. Mesmo sendo uma garota, tinha o seu orgulho. Ajuda-la, seria o pior que poderia fazer, mas, era sua amada neta. Não podia ficar vendo ele a machucando e não fazer nada, pois, sentia que as forças em suas pernas voltavam, gradativamente.

Muten e Tsuru sentiam raiva do ser que estava surrando aquela que tinham como imouto e por mais que sentissem o desejo de surrar o ser verde até fazer todo o sangue dele sair de seu corpo, sabiam que nada podiam fazer, fazendo-os se sentirem completamente inúteis, pois, ela era mais forte do que os dois juntos. Portanto, se Sakura não conseguia fazer frente a este ser, o que eles poderiam fazer? Torciam seus punhos com ira, não podendo fazer nada mais do que cerrar os dentes com raiva e tremer de ódio com eles mesmos, sentindo-se inúteis.

Os demais sentiam-se irritados ao verem a neta de seu mestre ser surrada, mas, estavam apavorados demais, ainda, para fazerem algo, por saberem estar sendo observados pelo servo deste, do alto, que apesar de sorrir insanamente para a surra da jovem garota, permanecia atento a eles, com estes sabendo que havia uma clara diferença de poderes, pois, não estava no mesmo nível dos outros que foram abatidos e sim, além.

Piccolo concentra novamente seu poder na ponta de seu dedo, lançando o ataque contra Sakura, que exausta e com dores pungentes, acaba não conseguindo fugir, novamente.

A pedra é destruída e esta é atirada no ar para longe com a onda da explosão que fere ainda mais o seu corpo e quando caí perto de uma rocha, atira novamente, fazendo-a voar com a explosão, quando esta tenta se colocar de pé.

Nisso, a saiya-jin consegue ficar de pé, rolando seu corpo no chão ao cair neste e girando sobre o seu eixo, ignorando a dor que fora agravada com este movimento, colocando-se de pé a tempo de saltar para cima antes do golpe em forma de feixe a acertasse, fazendo o mesmo se chocar no chão e assim se segue, com ela tendo um resquício de força para fugir, mas, que, porém, diminuí drasticamente conforme sofria os danos das ondas de explosão ao se chocar no solo e no último ataque, não consegue saltar eficientemente e sendo jogada, consecutivamente, com violência no chão, fazendo-a se sentar com dificuldade, enquanto seus músculos tremiam pela dor e esforço descomunal, arfando ainda mais, enquanto pensava:

"Ele errou de propósito para se divertir"

Tal pensamento é brutalmente confirmado pela fala dele, em meio a risos:

\- É um belo espetáculo!

E frente a este pensamento e confirmação, sente seu sangue ferver e algo rugir de ira em seu peito, um sentimento que não entende, mas, que o ato dele "brincar" com ela e a humilhar, fazendo- a sentir um ódio imenso em forma de um rugido feral de dentro de seu ser, das profundezas de seu corpo e uma vontade praticamente bestial de estraçalhar o ser a sua frente, fazendo-a considerar que talvez fosse o lado oozaru dela, pois, sabia de sua transformação em noites de lua cheia.

Porém, não desconfiava que a sua raça era de guerreiros orgulhosos e portanto, ser alvo de piada ou diversão para outros seres era a pior ofensa que podia ser dirigida a um saiya-jin, com exceção de cortar a cauda deste, que era pior ainda, se era possível, pois além do orgulho de seu poder, força e resistência, havia o orgulho da cauda, fortemente intrínseca em sua raça desde tempos primordiais e imemoráveis.

Então, esperançosa, olha para o céu, na mísera esperança de ver uma lua e assim, poder se transformar, pois soubera que seus poderes pareciam aumentar e exacerbadamente, quando se transformava, mas, não havia o globo celeste para ajuda-la.

Porém, quando Piccolo se depara com aqueles olhos, percebendo que não eram de humanos e sim, com a essência próxima de uma fera, podendo ver a sombra de uma passando por detrás dos orbes desta, um monstro de orbes vermelhos como o sangue que desejava derramar e enfurecida, o faz sentir calafrios de medo, sem compreender como um simples olhar e uma feição séria, quase feral de tamanho ódio, podia ser projetado na face de uma simples jovem, mesmo esta possuindo uma cauda, por mais estranho que fosse considerando que era uma humana, isso ao seu ver, embora achasse que um humano não se enquadraria nela, por causa de sua resistência descomunal e poder não encontrado em mais nenhum ser, além do olhar quase bestial tomado pela ira. Além disso, era uma garota e não deveria ter tamanha força, poder e resistência.

Mas, decide se refazer, evitando olhar diretamente para ela, embora os olhos ferais irados ainda reverberassem em sua mente e decide retornar o rosto ao que era outrora, de escárnio e diversão, empurrando seu medo para o fundo de seu corpo, pois, não podia demonstrar:

\- Para onde foi todo aquele seu entusiasmo de antes?

Nisso, Sakura luta para ficar de pé e consegue, embora não estivesse firme e oscilasse, pois, forçava seus músculos além do que conseguiam suportar, sem compreender, por completo, o que a fazia ficar de pé, que na verdade era o seu orgulho saiya-jin. Este, sem ela saber a impulsionava, enquanto que seus olhos permaneciam cravados no ser a sua frente, que evitava olhar diretamente para ela, por medo.

\- A luta acabou de começar. - nisso, Piccolo sorri ainda mais, evitando assim do medo toma-lo, pois, sem vê-la nos olhos, sentia o olhar perfurando a sua pele implacavelmente - Prepare-se para morrer!


	11. Saiya-jin Vs Namekusei-jin

O sangue saiya-jin dela desperta com ímpeto, dando-lhe forças para continuar enfrentando Piccolo.

Segue-se uma batalha acirrada, renovada, de uma autêntica saiya-jin contra um namekusei-jin.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Então, avança tão rápido contra a jovem que parece desaparecer no ar, surpreendendo a jovem que sente uma movimentação a sua esquerda e quando vira o rosto, consegue desviar a tempo de um chute do namekusei-jin, saltando para o lado e dobrando suas pernas, apoiando um dos braços no chão, para depois impulsionar o corpo para frente, tentando golpeá-lo.

Porém, este salta para o alto, escapando e ela tem que rolar o corpo no ar para cair sobre os pés, embora dobrasse um joelho, com seus músculos reclamando de dor a um nível absurdo, enquanto que seu orgulho saiya-jin os obrigava a continuar se mexendo e fora tão forte a ordem deste, que ela consegue saltar para cima com o punho erguido, ao ponto das árvores serem nada menos que pequenos pontos verdes.

Mas, Piccolo consegue desviar do golpe, se movendo tão rápido, que aprecia desaparecer no ar e nisso, Sakura vira o rosto para o lado direito, porém, errando e acabando por ser golpeada na cabeça com as mãos fechadas uma na outra, fazendo-a sentir uma dor lacerante, assim como perdendo a consciência enquanto caía em queda livre no chão, acabando por quicar devido a força, com o seu inimigo a chutando com violência para longe, com esta fechando os olhos tamanha a dor que sentia, sentindo que sua consciência parecia querer desvanecer e ainda no ar, a golpeia na cabeça com força, fazendo-a se chocar de cabeça no chão e seu corpo tornar a subir pela força do impacto, fazendo-a cair de vez no chão com a barriga para baixo, cerrando os dentes, instintivamente, para não dar o prazer de gemer de dor para seu oponente.

Mesmo assim, seu imenso e poderoso orgulho saiya-jin a faz se erguer, incialmente o tronco e usando o impulso de uma força desconhecida a ela, salta em direção ao seu inimigo com os braços flexionados no lado de seu corpo e então, com seu orgulho ditando e gerando sua força, começa a dar uma sequência de socos consecutivos.

Porém, o namekusei-jin desvia de todos com um sorriso de escárnio, dando um soco na face desta, que se recupera, usando as pernas e saltando de costas, apoiando as mãos no terreno, até que seus pés tocam o chão e novamente impulsiona o seu corpo.

Sua ira e orgulho, impedindo-a de sentir a dor e o medo, lançando-se de cabeça contra seu oponente, sem se preocupar com mais nada, apenas focando-se na morte deste e nada mais.

Mutaito e os demais ficam estarrecidos, pois sentiam pelo ki o quanto ela estava fraca, alguns minutos atrás, para de repente, este se elevar, um pouco e mesmo assim, conseguia ainda lutar e não era só isso, não conseguiam ver a dor no rosto dela, apenas ira e ódio a um nível profundo. O avô dela notava que esse ódio surgiu quando o rei dos demônios começou a "brincar" com ela, rindo dela, humilhando-a. Algo lhe dizia que a raça dela devia ser extremamente orgulhosa.

Tudo bem, um guerreiro tinha seu orgulho, mas, este não fazia aguentar uma luta por tanto tempo e não "fornecia" uma espécie de força e resistência, assim como motivação a um nível profundo, ao ponto de ignorar a dor e continuar lutando como senão estivesse quase desfalecendo. Isso tudo o fazia considerar a hipótese de uma raça extremamente orgulhosa, além de poderosa e resistente.

Porém, antes que conseguisse acertar um soco nele, este a golpeia no rosto com raiva pela ousadia da jovem de continuar encarando-o, sem demonstrar medo ou receio em seu olhar, algo que também o desconcertava, além de deixa-lo consternado, com o fato que apesar de estar ferida, inclusive gravemente, continuava saltando e lutando, como senão sentisse dor, fazendo-o indagar se de fato, a garota era mesmo uma humana, apesar da cauda.

Porém, dessa vez, o soco potente deste consegue infligir algum dano e nisso, ela acaba caindo no chão, sentindo que as suas forças se esvaiam, assim como a dor ameaçara surgir em sua mente, lembrando-a do estado de seu corpo, gravemente ferido.

Mesmo assim, cerrando os dentes por mais dor que sentisse e seus músculos tremessem pela fadiga, luta consigo mesma para ficar de pé, praticamente sentando, conseguindo inicialmente apenas que seu tronco se erguesse, embora o apoiasse em um braço, arfando, com o sangue que escorria de várias escoriações e machucados, assim como pelo canto da sua boca.

E nisso, fala próximo de um sussurro, com visível raiva, mais para si mesmo, com um triste sorriso de aceitação, por mais que para ela soasse amargo como fel:

\- Eu tenho que admitir... que ele é incrível.

Nisso, Piccolo ri levemente e sorri, cinicamente:

\- O que foi? Já vai desistir?

Então, vê que ela se erguia, lutando contra o seu próprio corpo para ficar de pé, com seu orgulho saiya-jin ordenando-a a fazer isso e o namekusei-jin, no fundo de seu coração, a reconhecia como uma guerreira nata e passou a ter, surpreendentemente, certa admiração, estranhando esse pensamento, mas, aceitando-o.

Porém, ninguém precisava saber disso e decidira guardar o nome dela em suas recordações como uma guerreira valorosa e orgulhosa, pois, sabia que somente o orgulho dela a fazia ficar de pé.

\- Droga... - ela murmura, ainda lutando para ficar de pé, até que consegue, embora estivesse completamente firme.

E sorrindo, não cinicamente ou malignamente, apenas sorrindo, admirado com a tenacidade e ousadia da jovem guerreira, não diminuindo em nada sua admiração e inclusive, aumentando-a, por mais que muitos a pudessem julgarem-na louca ou suicida por seus atos. Era uma verdadeira guerreira, orgulhosa e corajosa.

Porém, para seu reinado de teor e caos, ela seria um empecilho e em seu interior, seu lado guerreiro se afligia com a decisão de mata-la, julgando, que se fosse outro tempo e outra situação, teriam sido grandes rivais e por que não, amigos? De certa maneira.

Mesmo assim, não podia deixar tais sentimentos interferirem em seu plano para os humanos. A mataria, embora em seu íntimo, uma imensa tristeza o tomasse, por ter que matar tão valorosa guerreira.

Então fala, mesmo sabendo de antemão qual seria a resposta dela:

\- Não importa o quanto tente, não tem como você vencer com esse nível de poder. E não tem para onde fugir, pois, como disse, anteriormente, você irá morrer pelo bem dos meus planos, assim como toda a humanidade, que irá experimentar o terror e o caos antes do derradeiro golpe. A morte é a única opção que lhe resta, Sakura. Está preparada para o seu destino?

Apesar da raiva e ódio dela, esta percebe que ele a chamara pela primeira vez pelo nome e não como menina macaco.

Mesmo admiradonde-se por ele ter tal consideração por ela, seu olhar não titubeia e Piccolo sorrir frente ao fogo que expandia por detrás dele, a determinação e orgulho queimando nas veias da jovem, que exclama consigo mesma em pensamento:

_"Velocidade e poder... Os meus nem se comparam aos dele!"_

"Droga" nisso, ergue-se com dificuldade "Enquanto respirar continuarei lutando. O meu destino não será a morte, senão puder leva-lo junto comigo"

Nisso, põe-se de pé e em posição ofensiva, rosnando para o ser a sua frente, dando uma resposta não verbal ao que falara, surpreendendo-o, que sorri com admiração:

\- Parece que ainda tem um pouquinho de força... E eu ainda nem usei metade do meu poder. Que pena - de fato, seu lado remanescente guerreiro se ressentia pelo que ia fazer, mas, este não podia fazer nada contra o gigantesco e imenso mal dentro dele que era absoluto e irredutível em suas ordens - E agora, o que vai fazer, guerreira Sakura?

A jovem cerra os olhos, como se ainda juntasse todas as suas forças com o auxílio do orgulho, pois, não morreria sem lutar com tudo o que possuía.

\- O que vai fazer? - ia gargalhar, mas, muda de ideia, seu lado guerreiro domou seu mal pela primeira vez na batalha, refreando sua gargalhada cínica e cruel, frente à coragem e ousadia da guerreira que ainda não caíra.

Então, esticando uma das pernas e juntando o vestígio de seus poderes, ela rosna e se prepara para atacar o ser a sua frente, esticando a suas mãos e preparando seu golpe mais poderoso, concentrando todo o poder restante que possuía em forma de uma esfera com uma das mãos espalmadas em frente ao corpo, para depois este se concentrar na ponta dos dedos, fazendo-o se surpreender ao sentir a concentração de energia em um único ponto, sendo absurdamente poderoso, surpreendendo-o com a quantidade de poder que ela ainda possuía.

E nisso, ela lança uma rajada em forma de um feixe achatado e poderoso capaz de cortar tudo o que tocava como uma espada.

\- Hikari no Kenshin! (espirito da espada de luz).

Piccolo ergue as mãos e concentra seu poder na palma desta, para depois fechar em punho, criando uma espécie de esfera que envolve seu punho para depois "migrar" para as mãos e quando o ataque da jovem se choca com essa espécie de esfera, que aumentara, praticamente triplicando de tamanho, surge um imenso clarão com o choque das técnicas, tornando impossível aos demais de verem o que se sucedia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	12. Orgulho saiya-jin

Sakura colocou todo o seu poder nesse golpe. Porém...

Nisso, Mutaito e os demais, testemunham o início do horror de Piccolo Daimao.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sakura exclama feliz:

\- Acertei em cheio. Consegui!

Porém, para horror desta, ele não sofreu nada com o seu golpe mais poderoso, capaz de cortar tudo o que tocava.

Piccolo estava com seus braços dobrados na frente do corpo, sorrindo, frente à face aturdida da jovem.

\- Bem, chegou a sua hora, Sakura. Alguma última palavra? - seu lado guerreiro se emudecera, após tentar espernear para não mata-la, acabando por seus esforços serem infrutíferos.

Nisso, uma chuva torrencial começa a cair, sendo seguida por relâmpagos e trovões, como se quisessem iluminar tenebrosamente o último ato da jovem guerreira que está curvada, de quatro, arfando e sentindo suas forças quererem abandona-la, além de toda a intensidade da dor que conseguira ignorar admiravelmente até aquele momento, enquanto murmurando mais para si mesmo:

\- Droga... droga... meu corpo... Que força incrível. - fala, por mais que isso fosse como o fel em sua boca, mas, era obrigada a admitir.

\- Ajoelhe e implore por clemência por sua vida patética. - fala, por mais que seu lado guerreiro sentisse asco pelas palavras proferidas, ignorando-o graças à pura maldade que habitava o seu coração.

\- Nunca... eu jamais vou desistir! Lutarei até o meu último sopro de vida! - exclama com o vestígio de suas forças.

Tal resposta não o surpreendeu em nada. Já esperava algo assim.

Ela era uma guerreira destemida e orgulhosa. Nunca iria pedir clemência e sobre lutar até o seu último suspiro era o esperado. Isso só o fazia admira-la ainda mais em seu íntimo, enquanto que seu lado guerreiro se lamuriava pelo que ia fazer contra alguém que reconhecia como uma guerreira valorosa e digna.

\- Nesse caso, prepare-se para morrer! - exclama, concentrando o seu poder, enquanto que a pequena parte guerreira que residia nele se encolhia em um canto, fechando os olhos e não desejando presenciar o ato que tanto abominava.

Mas, mesmo o seu lado maligno, fora contagiado por uma faísca de admiração e respeito pela guerreira orgulhosa e destemida a sua frente, mas, mesmo essa faísca, em nada mudara os seus planos para a jovem.

Porém, o influenciou, em parte, pois o faria usar sua técnica mais poderosa em respeito e homenagem a guerreira orgulhosa e destemida a sua frente:

\- Usarei o meu golpe mais poderoso. Sinta-se honrada por isso, Sakura!

\- Tente! - ela está de pé, exclamando entre os dentes cerrados.

Nisso, Mutaito corre até a neta, mas, a criatura que observava tudo o que acontecia, assim como os discípulos dele, do alto, desce rapidamente do céu, o derrubando com um chute, fazendo-o cair, para depois desviar do golpe em forma de feixe dele que tenta corta-lo no meio, com este vendo atônito que ele parecera desaparecer da sua frente, sentindo em seguida que era segurado pelo punho, sendo este torcido e acabando por fazê-lo cair de joelhos, enquanto lutava para se libertar com o servo de Piccolo forçando o aperto no punho, fazendo-o gemer:

\- Não irá atrapalhar o grandioso Piccolo Daimao.

Horrorizado, ergue o rosto e vê Piccolo concentrando o seu poder e fazendo pequenas pedras se agitarem a sua volta, erguendo-as do chão, enquanto que as veias de seu corpo saltavam para fora e um intenso poder se aglomerava em volta de seu corpo, circundando-o, enquanto que Sakura fechara os olhos, se concentrando e reunindo suas forças.

Ele estica seu braço direito, concentrando seu poder no punho fechado a outra mão passou a segurar o antebraço dele instantes antes, como se auxiliasse na concentração do poder exclusivamente na mão direita que se abre, lançando o golpe em forma de uma rajada luminosa concentrada:

\- Bakuriki Maha (Ataque demoníaco do Poder explosivo)!

Ao abrir os olhos, Sakura consegue saltar para o alto, instantes antes do golpe ser lançado, enquanto que toda a área era envolvida em um forte clarão ofuscante, explodindo uma área considerável, acabando por implodi-la, levantando uma nuvem densa de poeira e detritos, varrendo tudo ao redor deste, enquanto que quem assistira, fora obrigado a erguer o antebraço em frente aos olhos, lutando para não ser arrastado pela força do ataque.

Piccolo sorria, porém, notou a aproximação da jovem pelo alto, preparando-se para ataca-lo com um chute.

Porém, lança uma rajada diretamente na jovem, acertando-a em cheio e nisso, estranhamente, o coração da saiya-jin para de bater segundos antes do golpe tê-la atingido, fazendo-a cair então sem vida no chão, enquanto que relâmpagos iluminavam a cena, assim como trovões que reverberavam pelos céus.

Nisso, Piccolo olha a guerreira morta e fala, com a voz amargurada pelo seu ato, pois, a última resistência dela, agravou ainda mais esse sentimento. De fato, lutou até o fim de sua vida como havia falado e isso, ele reconhecia, assim como o quanto fora valorosa e destemida.

Fala em um murmúrio, ciente que mais ninguém o ouviria:

\- Lamento por isso. Você era uma esplêndida guerreira, orgulhosa e destemida. Isso, esse Piccolo Daimao reconhece. Guardarei o seu nome pelo resto da minha existência, Sakura. Se fosse em outra vida, sentiria orgulho em treina-la para torna-la mais forte ainda. Adeus, jovem guerreira.

Nisso, olha para o pai desta e fala ao seu servo:

\- Ela está morta.- e voa para o céu, junto de sua cria.

Mutaito corre até o corpo da filha com o rosto umedecido de lágrimas e em desespero com as lembranças de sua neta vívidas em sua mente, desde que era um bebê, fazendo-o correr sem pensar em mais nada com Muten e Tsuru o seguindo, pois, estavam agoniados e tristes pela morte daquela que viam como uma adorada irmã caçula.

Então, abraçando o corpo sem vida, Mutaito chora desesperado e os dois discípulos caem de joelhos no chão, chorando agoniados.

O trio estava tão perdido em tamanha tristeza que não percebem Piccolo concentrando seus poderes novamente.

Porém, os três ficam surpresos ao ouvirem que o coração dela voltara a bater do nada, deixando-os estarrecidos e fazendo-os despertarem da tristeza com Mutaito sorrindo, em meio às lágrimas, agora de felicidade, abraçando a sua neta.

Nisso, sentem o poder sendo concentrado e ao olharem para cima, vêem que Piccolo se preparava para ataca-los, enquanto este jurava a si mesmo em pensamento, julgando que a jovem estivesse de fato, morta:

_"Vou fazer desse doujo seu túmulo, Sakura. Você viveu e cresceu nele, portanto, é o certo a fazer."_

Nisso, se apavoram a vê-lo usar o mesmo golpe de outrora, novamente, soltando uma rajada absurdamente poderosa, fazendo com que todos fossem mortos instantaneamente e o lugar fosse destruído, sem saber que o avô dela e seus discípulos sobreviveram, graças a técnica de Mutaito de cortar o ar com o ki, enquanto segurava com a sua outra mão sua neta ferida e os dois discípulos invocavam a barreira ao concentrarem juntos os seus poderes.

Conforme cortou a rajada lançada por Piccolo, consideravelmente, sem que este percebesse, o impacto não foi tão violento na barreira, que se desfez, porém, aguentando muito bem a primeira onda de choque, garantindo assim que fossem atirados para dentro da cachoeira, protegidos com isso da segunda onda do impacto pelo desfiladeiro e consequentemente, levados pela correnteza intensa, enquanto o lugar onde o doujo estava desabou e tudo fora reduzido a uma pilha de escombros e uma fumaça densa que se elevou aos céus.

Por consequência, a outrora imensa cachoeira fora reduzida a um grande lago, mas, cuja correnteza anterior, conseguira afasta-los dali antes que perdesse a força de vazão da água, os levando em segurança para longe, até que são arrastados para uma margem.

Mutaito ergue a sua neta gravemente ferida, mas, viva, porém, ainda inconsciente, tendo a ajuda de seus dois discípulos, que haviam chegado à margem antes e ajudava a erguê-los, para depois avançarem pelo leito escapado até uma parte da parede onde havia uma espécie de caverna, que se fosse tentado avista-la pelo alto não era localizável graças a encosta íngreme e pedregosa daquele desfiladeiro.

Após se esconderem, acalmam o ki, baixando-os, para garantir que não fossem localizados, enquanto que volta e meia Muten olhava para o alto da entrada da caverna, tentando perceber se haviam sido seguidos por Piccolo ou um de seus capangas.

Ficaram aliviados quando sentiram que este não os procurou, provavelmente, acreditando que haviam morrido no golpe que executara, pois fora muito violento e igualmente poderoso para reduzir tudo a uma imensa cratera, inclusive à cachoeira enorme e imponente, transformando-a em um mísero lago.

Nisso, amargurados, sentem vários ki´s desaparecendo, um atrás do outro, enquanto que se sentiam inúteis, não podendo fazer nada além de cerrarem os dentes e punhos, enquanto que Mutaito procurava tratar os ferimentos severos de sua neta, graças a um kit de primeiros socorros que trazia em forma de cápsula, surpreso do quanto estava machucada e que mesmo assim, ficara de pé inúmeras vezes para enfrenta-lo, sem fraquejar o olhar em um único momento.

Um humano comum, decerto já teria morrido com aqueles ferimentos, mas, sabia o quanto ela era resistente, forte e poderosa, portanto, provavelmente se recuperaria em pouco tempo, sobrevivendo aos ferimentos, mesmo tendo sido atirada de cima de um precipício com a segunda onda, mais fraca, do golpe e com o corpo se chocando com a água.

Era de fato, uma resistência acima do sobre-humano, que o deixava estarrecido, assim como Tsuru e Muten, que compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento de seu mestre em relação à Sakura.

Além da força e poder sobre-humano, sua resistência era também, em parte, assustadora, enquanto que o avô sabia que os poderes dela aumentariam ainda mais ao se recuperar e, portanto, estaria mais poderosa do que antes.

Surpreendia-se com esse aspecto na raça de sua neta.

Nisso, escutam um som, inicialmente irreconhecível, os fazendo ficarem alarmados, além de apavorados, até que percebem que eram sons de cascos batendo nas pedras escapadas e pelo som, sendo proveniente de um animal consideravelmente grande.

Então, Inoichi Kachou aparece na caverna, surpreendo a todos, enquanto que suspiravam aliviados, pois, provavelmente, sentira o cheiro deles graças ao seu focinho, enquanto que agradeciam dele estar em uma montanha longe dali quando aconteceu o ataque, acabando por se salvar.

Ele deita ao lado de Sakura, apoiando seu focinho nela, preocupado e velando seu sono.

Após horas de espera e apreensão com Mutaito velando o sono de sua neta, ergue os olhos e passa a observar que Muten estava meditando em um canto, há horas e Tsuru, apenas ficava olhando para fora da caverna com uma face pensativa.

Nisso, desviou seus olhos novamente para a neta, enquanto pensava na batalha contra Piccolo, desconfiando que se ela estivesse na forma Oozaru, poderia tê-lo derrotado, inclusive facilmente, embora que por um lado, teria sido algo complicado demais, pois, seu poder imenso poderia acabar causando mais destruição e morte do que sendo de grande ajuda.

Porém, frente à pura maldade que o rei dos demônios exibia, suspeitava que ainda assim valeria a pena, porque aquele monstro parecia desejar apenas o caos e a destruição.

Portanto, frente a este pensamento, mesmo que ela causasse muita destruição naquela forma, seria melhor do que deixar aquele demônio fazer o que quisesse.

Pelo menos, era o que pensava e ponderava a si mesmo naquele instante.

Nisso, decide que quando ela se recuperasse, conversaria com sua neta e dependendo da situação, provavelmente, esperariam uma noite de lua cheia para que Sakura pudesse se transformasse e atacasse o rei dos demônios, como ele se denominava, tendo seus poderes aumentados e muito naquela forma, acrescido do fato que após se recuperar, ficaria ainda mais poderosa.

Então, Tsuru surpreende a todos ao se levantar, com eles passando a olha-lo, até que se pronuncia, após alguns minutos com a voz pesarosa, evitando olha-los, exibindo certa irritação no olhar, que permanecia focado em algum ponto a sua frente.


	13. Decisões

Tsuru toma uma decisão inevitável e igualmente imutável, trilhando um caminho, que faz seu sensei se entristecer...

Agora, a Terra só pode contar com um trio de guerreiros... Será?

Nisso, a "roda do destino" começa a girar, com um Deus e um Sennin, ambos, decidindo agir em vez de ficarem passivos, como seria o esperado.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

\- Não quero morrer.- Tsuru fala apavorado, sentindo o seu corpo tremer.

\- Tsuru, é normal sentimos medo. Eu estou com medo, mas, devemos perseverar. Somos guerreiros, estamos no caminho para nos tornamos Mestres em artes marciais. Além disso, nossos colegas se sacrificaram fazendo o certo, enfrentando o medo de frente, não hesitando. Eles estavam apavorados, mas, se mantiveram firmes e devemos tomar o exemplo deles, não é, Mutaito-sama?

Olha para o mestre que consente e depois, fala, virando para ficar de frente ao discípulo, embora estivesse sentado em posição de lótus.

\- O caminho para o bem é forrado de pedras pontiagudas que tentam atrapalha-lo, já que somente a recompensa o aguarda, sendo esta diferente para cada um. O dever de um homem que deseja trilhar tal caminho, assim como, mais ainda, o de um Mestre de artes marciais, é enfrenta-lo, não sem medo, pois, ele é necessário para compreendermos nossos limites, mas, o conhecendo e o respeitando, não se deixando dominar por ele. Devemos ser como a montanha, que por mais violento que o vento seja, não cede, mantendo-se firme, assim como devemos ser frente as adversidades e incertezas que brotam em nosso coração, ainda mais facilmente em tempos tenebrosos e que são alimentadas pelo medo, sendo que as pessoas fracas em seu interior, o deixam formar raízes e dar frutos de desesperança e revolta.

\- Lamento. Mas, não posso. Vi eles sendo mortos e o poder desse monstro. Procurarei viver a minha maneira, aproveitando o que me resta da vida e parando de seu um suicida. Não vou perder minha valiosa vida enfrentando um monstro impossível de ser derrotado, que chegou ao ponto de derrotar Sakura, muito mais poderosa do que nós todos, juntos, rapidamente, assim como o senhor. Estamos perdidos. Pelo menos, viverei a vida como puder, para que quando for assassinado, possa partir sem arrependimento. Adeus, Mutaito-sama e Muten. Obrigado pelos ensinamentos sensei e sinto não poder correspondê-los como devia - nisso, olha para Sakura e com um sorriso triste, fala, pesarosamente - lamento, imouto... Boa sorte e adeus.

E se vira, saindo da caverna com as costas eretas com Mutaito olhando para o rio, com a face pesarosa, pois, um dos seus discípulos sobreviventes, havia saído do caminho do que era certo e não podia julga-lo tão severamente, embora não conseguisse deixar de julga-lo, em parte, pois, não era uma pessoa qualquer e sim, um estudante de artes marciais, que treinava há anos para se tornar um Mestre. Portanto, não poderia desistir assim tão facilmente, por mais que fossem enfrentar um ser poderoso, tendo que encarar tempos tenebrosos, ao menos por algum tempo, até que a luz da paz e da justiça pudesse raiar.

\- Tsuru! Espere!- Muten se levanta e segura o ombro do seu amigo e rival - Não desista. Se lutarmos todos juntos, quando Sakura-chan acordar, após treinarmos ainda mais, poderemos derrota-lo e salvar milhares de vidas. Somos artistas marciais a caminho de nos tornamos mestres. Não pode desistir, agora. Não após tantos anos!

Porém, este não se vira, embora sentisse o quanto seu melhor amigo e rival ficara triste por sua partida e chorava, mas, não mudaria de ideia, pois sempre soubera em seu íntimo que não era como Muten, que era um idealista e um altruísta nato, reconhecendo tal fato, mas, não conseguia imaginar que tivessem alguma chance de derrotar Piccolo. Ao contrário dele, não era um altruísta e nunca seria.

\- Lamento... Mas, minha decisão é imutável. A partir desse momento, abandonarei o caminho do bem - nisso, a que parecia um javali roxo de asas se aproxima e ele o afaga, com este soltando um lamento triste - Adeus, Inoshi Kacho. Se comporte.

Nisso, saí sem olhar uma única vez para trás, enquanto sentia um imenso pesar por abandona-los, sentindo- se fraco e patético por deixar que seus desejos mesquinhos prevalecessem e a sua covardia.

Porém, não voltaria atrás por mais que tivesse sido uma despedida dolorosa, enquanto que as suas fracas convicções eram destruídas, tal como um castelo de areia em uma ventania. Sempre fora no íntimo um covarde e fraco, principalmente perante as adversidades na vida, achando, erroneamente, que se tornasse um mestre de artes marciais, seus problemas desapareceriam como um passe de mágica e deixaria de ser fraco. Nunca estivera tão enganado, como se conscientizava naquele momento. Não conseguiria nunca andar na luz, pois, combinava mais com as trevas.

Então, pegando uma cápsula do bolso, a transforma em uma espécie de moto, partindo dali velozmente, como se esperasse deixar as suas recordações e momentos felizes que passou junto a seus colegas e aquela que considerava como uma irmã, para trás, irremediavelmente.

\- O que faremos mestre? - Muten pergunta, se recuperando da despedida inesperada, aos poucos, enquanto que vira Inoshi Kacho olhando para fora, visivelmente desolado.

\- Quando Sakura-chan acordar, iremos nos refugiar no interior para treinarmos arduamente e assim, uniremos forças para derrota-lo. Acredito na minha neta. Se talvez ela não fosse tão inexperiente e tivesse mais conhecimento de batalha, não teria perdido facilmente e quem sabe, o consiga enfraquecê-lo para depois o derrotarmos todos juntos. Afinal, sei que ela, por mais estranho que seja, parece aumentar os seus poderes, quando se recupera de ferimentos quase que mortais.

\- Mas, não teve escolha, Mutaito-sama. Por mais que adore e a considera minha querida imouto, não podia arrisca-la no mundo fora do doujo, pois, ela poderia matar alguém por engano ou sem querer. Sempre percebi que ela tinha um lado um tanto selvagem e perigoso, além de parecer não desejar seguir o que definimos como humanidade, em alguns aspectos. Não por maldade, mas, sim, como senão influenciasse em nada, nela.

\- Eu sei... E isso me consola, em parte. Mas, tenho receio que a minha decisão de anos atrás, acabou por permitir que um monstro absurdamente poderoso e maligno, passasse a destruir a raça humana.

Ficam algum tempo em um silêncio incomodo, olhando para Sakura que permanecia inconsciente e assim passa-se mais de meia hora.

_\- "Não acredito que teria alguma influência caso agisse diferente desde o início, embora, que em relação a sua neta, não consiga ter tanta certeza"._ Pelo menos foi o que o sennin das Terras de Karin revelou a este Oop.

Ao ouvirem a voz, se viram e vêem um homem, tendo por volta de trinta e cinco anos, tendo na cabeça um cocar com várias penas, assim como espécie de colar colorido trançado com uma linha grossa, sendo que o peito se encontrava desnudo, com algumas cicatrizes, além de ser musculoso. Trajava também uma calça folgada nas pernas e uma espécie de tanga de pano preso na cintura na parte da frente e atrás, por cima da calça.

\- Quem é você?

Muten põe-se em guarda, protegendo Sakura, enquanto que Inoshi Kacho se colocava em guarda ao lado deste, bufando ameaçadoramente, enquanto batia os cascos furiosamente no chão, enquanto que Mutaito se levantava, ficando ao lado do discípulo, olhando atentamente o homem estranho e atrás deste, uma espécie de nuvem grande e de aspecto escuro.

\- O senhor disse as Terras Sagradas de Karin? - Mutaito fica surpreso.

\- Isso mesmo.. O Sennin que vive no alto da torre, mandou procura-los, informando-me aonde vocês estavam, por isso, achei rapidamente essa caverna oculta nas pedras.

\- Não fale que nos achou rapidamente. Sei que as Terras de Karin são longe daqui, de modo que dão ao menos trinta dias de viagem, no mínimo a pé e de carro, pelo menos quinze dias.

Muten fala descrente e extremamente ressabiado, porém, silencia-se frente a um gesto de seu mestre, enquanto que Inoshi Kachô se acalmava, ao ver Mutaito erguer a mão, pedindo-o para calar, obedecendo.

\- Meu discípulo tem razão, mas, não consigo ver nenhuma mentira em seus olhos e não compreendo como chegou até aqui, tão rápido.

\- Vim nessa Kinto-un no yami (Kinto-un das trevas) que o sennin-sama emprestou-me, para assim poder leva-los rapidamente, falando que não era por mim, que poderia montar a kinto-un dourada, mas, por um de vocês. Mais precisamente, um jovem.

Para Mutaito não foi nenhuma surpresa quando se referiu a Muten.

Afinal, o jovem era um tanto pervertido, isso ele sabia, somente permitindo que ficasse no seu doujo, pois ele não forçava nenhuma mulher a ter relações, além de que no fundo, sempre fora um idealista e altruísta, além de ser justo e de desejar ardentemente seguir o caminho da paz e da justiça.

\- Como assim, Kinto-un, mestre? - Muten pergunta curioso, vendo uma nuvem consideravelmente grande e azul escuro, flutuando ao lado do que parecia um índio.

\- Kinto-un, a dourada, é uma nuvem que pode levar o seu usuário pelos céus e obedece aos seus comandos. Porém, somente aqueles que são puros de coração e sem qualquer maldade, podem montar nelas. Os demais não conseguem, pois ela não permite. A Kintou-un no Yami é uma nuvem de aspecto azul escuro que pode ser montada por todos aqueles que não conseguem montar a dourada por algum motivo, porém, que eu saiba, só existe uma como ela, sendo esta que você está vendo atrás dele.

\- Incrível. - nisso, se aproxima, analisando-a, curioso.

\- O Sennin-sama mandou que os buscassem rapidamente, pois, deseja treiná-los, principalmente a jovem, pois viu um potencial incrível nela. O quanto antes formos, melhor. Ele disse que senão corrêssemos, os homens poderão ser erradicados do planeta por Piccolo Daimao.

\- Mas, minha neta... - ele fala, se dirigindo até ela, que está gravemente ferida e que não despertara, ainda.

\- Tome essa semente. Chama-se senzu. É uma semente especial, cultivada e colhida por Karin-sama, o sennin da torre. Ele colhe várias delas e são consideradas sementes dos Deuses, que podem alimentar uma pessoa por muitos dias, assim como curar ferimentos. Na nuvem, tinha uma semente e a orientação de entregar a ela para que se recuperasse, rapidamente.

\- Obrigado. Já ouvi lendas sobre essas sementes divinas. - agradece emocionado, vendo que o discípulo ficara boquiaberto ao perceber que a lenda era de fato verdadeira.

Nisso, ao dar a semente, os ferimentos dela ficam curados e a mesma acorda, olhando para os lados. Inoshi Kacho vai até ela e lambe seu rosto, feliz, que retribui afagando atrás das orelhas dele, do modo que sabia que ele gostava, até que se levanta e cerra os punhos ao se lembrar da surra e murmurar maldições, fazendo o índio arregalar os olhos por ouvir um vocabulário que nunca ouvira antes, enquanto que o avô não se surpreendera, assim como Muten, sendo que este se sentia culpado, pois ela aprendera tais palavras ao presenciar várias vezes a discussão dele com Tsuru e recebendo um olhar estreitado de Mutaito, pois ele sabia como ela aprendera tal linguajar.

\- Sakura, você gostaria de ficar mais forte e assim, derrotar Piccolo?

Ela olha para seu avô, surpresa, mas, depois sorri e muito, com a cauda abanando de forma indecente, enquanto que concordava com a cabeça, sem conseguir articular uma única palavra, de tão extasiada que se encontrava.

\- Ótimo. Eu, você e Muten, iremos treinar na Torre de Karin.

\- E Tsuru nii-san? - ela olha para os lados - Mal sinto o cheiro dele. Ele morreu?

Nisso, a vê ficar com os orbes úmidos frente à menção dele ter sido morto, com a cauda ficando caída atrás dela.

Nisso, explica o ocorrido e após a explicação, ambos sobem na nuvem, inclusive Inoshi Kacho, com ela se divertindo enquanto voavam, vendo tudo do alto e ficando extasiada com tal visão, fazendo seu avô sorrir, pois tinha momentos que era parecia uma criança pequena entusiasmada com tudo.


	14. Terra Sagrada de Karin e a Torre

Graças ao envio da Kinto-un no Yami, eles chegam às lendárias e sagradas Terras de Karin, um local tido como sagrado por ter sido o local de nascimento do lendário sennin que vive no alto da Torre...

Lá, eles descobrem o segredo da torre e o que aguarda aquele que consegue superar a provação da subida. 

**Capítulo 14 - Terra sagrada de Karin e o segredo da Torre.**

Após alguns minutos, eles avistam dentre uma suntuosa e frondosa floresta uma pequena área aberta, como uma clareira, onde no centro desta ficava uma torre de madeira, totalmente esculpida com símbolos estranhos que se elevava acima das nuvens, tendo em seu entorno, uma tenda estilo indígena e o vestígio de uma fogueira logo a frente dela.

Nisso, a kintou-un no yami desce até a base da torre, próxima da tenda e o índio faz sinal para que descessem, sendo o que fazem, para depois a mesma alçar vôo rumo ao céu, novamente.

\- Está é a Torre de Karin, cujo topo chega ao céu. Acima dela, vive o sennin-sama que enviou a nuvem. A tradição exige que subam por si mesmo, sendo que a recompensa para aqueles que conseguem subir com as suas próprias forças até o topo, será encontrar com o eremita que vive no topo e que entregará como recompensa a choushinsui, que é uma água sagrada que aumenta os poderes de quem a bebe.

\- Uau! Quero subir o quanto antes! – a jovem fala entusiasmada, abanando a cauda e quase perdendo o equilíbrio pelo entusiasmo desta.

\- Qual o nome do senhor? Sempre viveu nessas terras? - Muten pergunta curioso.

\- Oop. Meu povo protege essa torre sagrada há gerações, não permitindo que ninguém macule essa terra, não importa quem seja.

\- Vamos logo! Rápido! – a saiya-jin exclama, irritada.

\- Não sei se conseguirei Sakura. Se ainda eu fosse jovem. - Mutaito fala olhando para a torre, visivelmente desanimado.

\- Eu levo o senhor, jii-chan! Nas minhas costas! Não poderá beber a choushinsui, mas, não ficará aqui, exposto. - fala visivelmente preocupada, pois, não queria perder mais ninguém.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. E tipo, arranjamos uma corda e levarei também o Inoshi Kacho. Não quero deixa-lo aqui. - fala olhando para a espécie de javali.

\- Sakura... a prioridade é você subir, juntamente com Muten, já que são jovens e com isso, aumentar os seus poderes para derrotar Piccolo Daimao, salvando assim o mundo. Vocês são a nova geração de guerreiros, que irão carregar a responsabilidade de defender a Terra. Levar nos dois, eu e Inoshi Kacho, somente causará o seu atraso e quanto mais tempo permitirmos que aquele demônio viva, ele irá aumentar exponencialmente o número de mortos e irá destruir cada vez mais a Terra, além de espalhar o terror e a destruição. - Mutaito fala, ainda emocionado pelo gesto de sua neta, mas, temendo que esse gesto somente atrase a salvação do mundo.

\- Vou leva-los a força. Quer queiram ou não. Não duvide disso, - fala seriamente, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, impaciente.

O avô suspira cansado, percebendo que não adiantava dialogar, pois, a conhecendo, ela com certeza cumpriria o seu intento. Sempre fora assim.

Além disso, o medo dela perder mais alguém, a fazia agir assim. A morte de todos os demais discípulos do doujo, a marcou e muito, pois, apesar de tudo, eles eram a sua família.

Afinal, cresceu junto deles e convivia diariamente com os mesmos.

E também, para a sua neta, os demais eram estranhos para ela, então, não tinha sentimentos para com eles e pouco se importava com o destino deles. Portanto, não se preocupava se demorasse ou não. Por isso, seus argumentos de atraso, não influenciavam a sua decisão, nem minimamente.

Então, suspira cansado, sabendo que não havia opção. Podia ver o fogo da decisão nos orbes dela, assim como o quanto fora educada ao pedir ao protetor daquelas terras, cordas.

Nisso, Oop já vinha com uma corda artesanal grossa e forte, com várias tiras trançadas fortemente para aumentar a resistência da mesma, tendo sido feita artesanalmente por ele mesmo, que já se encontrava prendendo Inoshi Kacho, procurando por pedaços de pano, onde a corda pegaria na pele do animal, para que a mesma não cortasse a pele do animal e depois, enrola algumas partes da corda com um pano, em forma de uma alça cruzada na frente do corpo de Sakura, além de uma espécie de apoio de corda para levar Mutaito nas costas.

O índio fora prestativo frente ao pedido dela. Além disso, interpretava que o sennin-sama precisava que ela subisse o quanto antes e se para isso, precisaria levar os amigos e seu avô, decidindo ajuda-la, também, de livre e espontânea vontade, até porque apreciou o cuidado e desejo de proteger seus entes queridos que a jovem demonstrou, tendo tal gesto o agradado e muito.

Admirou-a por isso, pois tinha conhecimento, do quanto seria difícil para subir com dois pesos adicionais.

Tal admiração era compartilhada por Muten, percebendo também o quanto a morte de todos e o distanciamento de Tsuru, a afetaram e muito, embora ela não demonstrasse, embora notasse um certo olhar triste para a direção do outrora doujo de seu avô, que jazia embaixo de toneladas de escombros, sendo estes o túmulo dos demais, que morreram frente ao ataque poderoso do intitulado Rei dos demônios.

Com tudo pronto, o índio segurou Inoshi Kacho no alto, enquanto que Sakura subia, com seu avô nas costas e Muten ao lado dela. Somente quando ela subiu consideravelmente e a corda começou a dar indícios de esticar, foi quando soltou a espécie de javali, que ficou, então, pendurado pelas cordas, sendo duplas, enquanto ela avançava pela torre com o duplo peso, após se acostumar com o peso extra do imenso javali.

Muten ficara admirado do quanto Oop era forte, para erguer o Inoshi, como se ele não fosse nada. De fato, era impressionante e percebera que sua imouto notara isso, também.

Porém, antes de subir, ele havia entregado uma senzu, dizendo que tinha ordens de entregar a jovem, somente se esta subisse carregando outros seres.

Pois, segundo o bilhete do sennin, que presumira o fato da jovem de levar seu avô e amigo, por causa do inimigo. Por isso, sabia que a garota ficaria sobrecarregada com o excesso de peso, mas, compreendia os seus atos e a admirava pelo forte desejo de protegê-los, somando ao fato que livraria o mundo de Piccolo Daimao.

Portanto, ajuda-la a subir com o peso demasiadamente extra, era uma espécie de bônus.

Mas, era somente uma senzu e que segundo o sennin, conforme Oop retransmitia o recado contido no bilhete, ela deveria _"usar com sabedoria", _sendo que aceita, guardando muito bem a semente.


	15. A árdua provação do sennin

**Notas da Autora**

Mesmo frente a dificuldade, Sakura continua subindo a Torre, tendo em sua mente o incentivo da existência da choushinsui e a visão dela aumentando os seus poderes, para uma revanche contra Piccolo.

Enquanto isso, precisava se preocupar com seu "nii-san", Muten, agradecendo o fato de ter exercitado bem a sua cauda.

Não desejava perder mais ninguém.

**Capítulo 15 - Escalando a Torre de Karin. A árdua provação do sennin**

Após horas, com a noite chegando, ela subia com visível dificuldade, sentindo as suas forças quase exauridas e Muten ao seu lado, cansado, até que ele acaba segurando-se em falso e quase caí da torre.

Graças à cauda de Sakura, consegue pega-lo pelo tornozelo, enquanto forçava os músculos para segurar o preso adicional, agarrando-se a torre o mais forte que conseguia, enquanto que agradecia a si mesmo, mentalmente, por ter treinado tão arduamente a cauda, que podia aguentar o peso de seu nii-san, sem se romper.

Então, usando-a como uma corda, segurando-se firmemente, consegue retornar a torre e suspira aliviado, agradecendo a sua irmã mais nova:

\- Arigatou, imouto. Quase que eu morro.

\- Precisa tomar mais cuidado, nii-san. Para a nossa sorte, treinei bem a minha cauda para ela ser forte e resistente o suficiente para conseguir aguentar o seu peso, subitamente.

\- Ainda bem que a treinou...

Então, após a quase morte de Muten, retornam a árdua subida na torre com a jovem condicionando a sua mente a figura imaginária de um sennin e dela, tomando a água, sendo apenas tal visão que a conforta e lhe dá forças para prosseguir, sem pestanejar nem por um minuto, ao contrário de Muten, pelo que percebia, que volta e meia reclamava de tudo, ora da "torre ser longa demais", "quem fora o infeliz que o construíra", "o porque de tal provação" e demais outras críticas que ela não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção.

Não sabia o que era pior. Passar pela provação do sennin ou ouvir Muten resmungar, sempre que conseguira um novo fôlego, fazendo-a revirar os olhos nesse momento, enquanto sentia suas orelhas sendo castigadas com tal resmungação que era obrigada a ouvir.

Nisso, tanto Mutaito, quanto Muten, percebem que a jovem saiya-jin ofegava e nisso, o avô dela pergunta, preocupado:

\- Não é melhor pararmos? Irei ajuda-los, ficando de olho em vocês para que não caíam enquanto dormem. Vejam, tem uma reentrância entre as partes da coluna, que pode ser usada como uma espécie de apoio para dormirem. - aponta para um trecho, um pouco acima de ambos, cuja base parecia um pouco mais larga.

\- Verdade, jii-chan. Vamos, nii-san.

Ela fala, sorrindo, embora suasse e põe-se a subir, porém, passando a ficar atenta ao seu irmão, preparando-se, caso ele caísse, novamente, enquanto ouvia os guinchos de Inoshi Kacho, como se quisesse incentiva-los, sendo que este evitava ao máximo se mexer, para não dificultar a subida de Sakura, que sentia chegar ao limiar de suas forças, pelo menos para aquele dia.

Ao chegarem à reentrância, dormem, pegando um pedaço de corda e com a ajuda de Mutaito, enrolando em volta um do outro, apertando firmemente para ajuda-los a não tombarem para trás e acabarem com isso, caindo.

O avô dela faz vigília durante a noite, atento aos movimentos dele, para que não caíssem enquanto dormiam e ficando assim, até que o sol nasce.

Sakura desperta faminta, mas, sente que a noite de sono lhe deu forças e, portanto, torna a subir pela torre, junto de Muten, após retirarem a corda que os prendia.

Ela deixaria para comer a senzu, somente quando sentisse suas forças se esgotando, quase que por completo, ao ponto de não conseguir avançar mais pela torre, sem a ajuda da semente.

Por enquanto, a saiya-jin sentia que conseguia subir mais um pouco, sem precisar usar tal recurso.

Porém, passam-se mais algumas horas, até que sente suas forças chegando perigosamente ao fim e que havia o perigo dela cair com seu avô e Inoshi Kacho, algo que não podia permitir.

Sentia fome, sede e seus músculos clamavam por repouso, enquanto que não conseguia sentir mais o seu corpo, como se a dor pelo esforço absurdo, o cansaço e a fome, tivessem neutralizado o seu cérebro, sendo que dividia seu foco entre subir e ficar atenta ao seu nii-san, provocando ainda mais tensão excessiva em seu corpo, agravando com isso o seu estado.

Então, usando sua cauda, sem precisar soltar as mãos, pega a senzu e com a ajuda de Mutaito, a come e nisso, sente-se satisfeita como se tivesse comido um imenso banquete, enquanto que toda a dor e cansaço somem, sentindo-se como se tivesse acabado de subir, sem haver qualquer sensação da fraqueza de antes, como tudo tivesse sumido em um passe de mágica, sentindo as suas forças voltando, rapidamente, e que por algum motivo, sentia-se ainda mais forte, lembrando-se então que sempre que se recuperava, seus poderes pareciam aumentar, assim como a sua força, pressupondo que era por causa da sua raça, pois, sabia que era alienígena.

Então, completamente revigorada e com sua energia revitalizada, assim como mais forte pelo que sentia, ela recomeça a subir, percebendo que seu avô e Inoshi Kacho não estavam mais pesados como antes, algo que a surpreendeu, dando a impressão deles terem ficado incrivelmente leves, ao ponto de não sentir o peso deles, olhando para trás e para baixo, para ter absoluta certeza que ainda estavam ali, presos a ela.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados e torna a escalar, assim como o seu "irmão" que está um pouco abaixo dela, mas, não tão baixo, que a sua cauda não possa segura-lo caso caísse.

Então, após mais algumas horas, com o sol quase se pondo, eles avistam algo, a parte de baixo de uma morada e nisso, todos começam a ficar felizes, pois, enfim haviam chegado até onde morava o sennin que habitava o topo da torre.

Então, com os ânimos renovados a simples visão da morada logo acima deles, eles sobem rapidamente, mesmo Muten, pois tal visão servira como um incentivo poderoso, que neutralizava toda a dor e cansaço dele, ao menos no momento, chegando após Sakura entrar na estranha casa, que passa a ajudar o seu nii-san a subir e depois, todos ajudam Inoshi Kacho , que ao encostar os cascos no piso, suspira aliviado, por enfim sentir estar de pé em algo e não mais pendurado no ar, tendo sido tal experiência no mínimo, assustadora, para ele.

Sakura senta, recuperando o fôlego, tal como Muten, sendo que todos escutam uma voz humorada que reverbera pela construção, ao notarem que estavam no que parecia um porão ou algo assim, porém, bem arejado e espaçoso, contendo colunas e três vasos estranhos em um canto:

\- Até que enfim! Devo parabeniza-la, menina Sakura, pois, não somente subiu por suas forças, como subiu com dois pesos adicionais e acredite que se estivesse sozinha, teria subido muito mais rapidamente. O peso extra e a preocupação com seu nii-san, a fizeram retardar a sua subida em algumas horas.


	16. Karin-sama e a choushinsui

Enfim, Sakura e os demais conhecem o sennin que vivia no alto da torre se surpreendendo ao verem a aparência de Karin-sama.

Nisso, descobrem o requisito para beber a choushinsui... 

**Capítulo 16 - Karin-sama e a choushinsui**

Enfim, Sakura e os demais conhecem o sennin que vivia no alto da torre se surpreendendo ao verem a aparência de Karin-sama.

Nisso, descobrem o requisito para beber a choushinsui...

Cap. Karin-sama e a choushinsui

\- É o sennin-sama?! - Muten exclama surpreso, pois, não o imaginara como sendo um gato falante e branco, por mais que os animais, muitos, possuíssem a fala, sendo algo tido inclusive como normal.

O que era estranho, era o fato que o lendário sennin, era na verdade, um gato e não no sentido literal. E sim, um autêntico felino e isso era uma situação diferente e consideravelmente inusitada.

Todos ficaram consternados, até Inoshi Kacho, lutando para assimilar a constatação, inicial, até que, como esperado, Sakura se recupera mais rápido, graças ao seu desejo ardente de ficar mais forte, não se atendo ao fato que o eremita era um felino e não humano. Para ela, pouco importava.

\- Cadê a choushinsui, sennin-sama? - pergunta, olhando em volta, procurando alguma evidência da tal água milagrosa, pois, depois da fantástica senzu, não duvidava de mais nada que viesse dele.

\- Meu nome é Karin, jovem Muten. E quanto a choushinsui, ela está aqui, Sakura. Venham. Primeiro será a jovem Sakura, pois foi a primeira a chegar. Você deve esperar a sua vez, Muten. Será demorado e apenas pode ser um de cada vez. Agora, poderão vir todos, mas, quando ela for beber, somente um de cada vez.

\- Demorado? - Mutaito pergunta surpreso.

\- Por quê? - Sakura questiona igualmente surpresa e visivelmente, confusa.

\- Já irão descobrir. – fala misteriosamente, sorrindo ainda mais, enquanto andava com a ponta do seu cajado com a parte de cima esticada em uma ponta, tocando no piso, fazendo o típico som seco do choque da madeira no chão.

Nisso, seguem o gato, em fila, pela escada anexa até que vêem que o teto da espécie de porão que se encontravam instantes antes, evidenciando que era estiveram no andar de baixo e aquele anda, em cima, encontrava-se totalmente cercado por balaústres, assim como coberta com um teto côncavo para cima e no centro desta uma espécie de estátua, onde jazia uma jarra com detalhes dourados e ornamentada com pedras preciosas no apoio próprio para a mesma em cima da estranha estátua esculpida de cor branca.

\- Eis a choushinsui. - o sennin aponta com o seu cajado nodoso na direção da estranha jarra.

\- Já posso beber? - a cauda dela abanava em felicidade.

\- Claro.

Nisso, ela se aproxima e estende as mãos para pega-lo, quando em um piscar de olhos, a mesma é tomada antes que seus dedos a tocassem e agora, encontrava-se apoiada no cajado do sennin, pendurada pela asa da mesma.

Todos escutam um rosnado dela, que falava dentre os dentes, estreitando os olhos para o sennin, exclamando, visivelmente indignada e consideravelmente raivosa:

\- Você mentiu! Não sabia que sennins mentiam!

\- Quando eu menti, jovem Sakura?

\- Quando disse que eu podia tomar a água sagrada.

\- E por acaso a estou proibindo? - pergunta sem o sorriso abandonar o seu focinho um único instante para irritação da jovem, que range os dentes e cerra os punhos.

\- Não está me deixando beber. Tomou de minhas mãos. – fala entre os dentes, em meio a rosnados consideravelmente audíveis.

\- Você que não é capaz de tomar deste Karin e beber. Não estou proibindo. Pegue-a de mim e beba. Ou não é capaz?

\- Não me provoque... Eu vou pegar de um jeito ou de outro. Isso eu prometo.

\- Ótimo. Vá em frente. Pegue a jarra deste Karin e beba a água - nisso, se vira para os demais que olhavam de um para o outro, surpresos, acompanhando a pequena _"conversa", _sendo que beirava mais a discussão, sendo esta apenas do lado da saiya-jin - Devo solicitar que somente ela fique aqui. Os demais têm que esperar lá embaixo, embora possam ficar nas escadas, observando. Porém, devo recorda-los, que é perigoso ficar muitos na escada devido à altura que estamos.

Mutaito faz uma face de surpresa e depois compenetrada, enfim compreendendo o que Karin queria, forçando sua neta a pegar a jarra e em seguida, sorri. Seria um excelente treinamento, pois, o ar era rarefeito e acreditava que não seria só em relação ao ar o treinamento dela, envolvendo algo mais.

Então, ele e Karin trocam olhares de compreensão com o sennin pensando, agradavelmente surpreso:

"De fato, é um mestre de artes marciais. Já compreendeu o meu método de treinamento e talvez chegue inclusive a desconfiar sobre a verdadeira essência da água."

Então, Mutaito põe a mão no ombro de Muten e fala, quando este o olha, com a face completamente confusa:

\- Você terá que esperar. Como Karin- sama disse, só quando ela beber, você poderá beber também.

\- Mas, porque ele está fazendo isso? – questiona, olhando consternado para as tentativas de sua imouto de pegar a água e sendo estas, infrutíferas, com Karin desviando facilmente de todas as investidas desta.

\- Digamos que para beber a água, você deve demonstrar ser "digno" dela - ele fala digno entre aspas.

\- Digno?

\- Sim. Quando beber da água, você entenderá. Acredite. Venha, vamos esperar.

Nisso, antes de descerem, pegam no ar senzus que o sennin atirara para eles depois que Sakura acabara de cair de cara no piso após saltar sobre ele e este desviar.

O sennin fala, encontrando-se com a sua cauda alva felpuda envolvendo o balaústre, segurando-o.

\- Uma é para Inoshi Kacho. Com elas, vocês não sentiram fome por vários dias. Há também uma jarra com água. Bebam caso tenham sede.

\- Domo arigatou-gozaimassu, Karin-sama - nisso, Mutaito e Muten se curvam para o sennin e depois, descem, deixando Sakura com ele.

Karin percebera o desânimo do jovem, ainda mais em frente aos movimentos dele, compreendendo que o mesmo pensava no fato, de que se nem Sakura, que era mais forte do que ele conseguia pegar a jarra, ele, muito menos, ou algo assim, segundo o que Muten pensava, ainda mais pelo olhar que exibiu, principalmente frente as tentativas infrutíferas da saiya-jin de tomar a jarra.

Sentira que ele precisava prosseguir em sua jornada. Havia pressentido isso e já tinha observado que estava sem ânimo, à beira de desistir de seu caminho para se tornar um mestre de artes marciais, sendo que tal abalo começou com a derrota para Piccolo Daimao.

O sennin já sabia como resolver isso.

Normalmente, não permitira. Mas, no caso dele, julgava que era algo necessário, inclusive para o futuro.

Afinal, ele pressentia.

Portanto, o faria "encontrar" por si mesmo o caminho e os motivos para prosseguir com perseverança em tal trilha que é tida como árdua e com razão.

O sennin passa a olhar a garota a sua frente, notando que a mesma se erguia no chão, tendo o corpo curvado tal como um predador, começando a sentir prazer com a caçada que teria para pegar a água sagrada e seu olhar, não titubeando nem por um instante, como se, inclusive, estivesse entusiasmada frente à dificuldade de pegar a jarra.

Então, pergunta ao eremita, com a cauda circundando ainda um dos balaústres:

\- Pronto, Karin-sama? - torce as mãos uma na outra com um imenso sorriso, assim como a cauda que oscilava, sinuosamente, atrás dela, acompanhando o brilho dos seus olhos focados na jarra, tal como um predador, faminto.

\- Sim, Sakura. Pegue a jarra se for capaz. - ele fala, mas, surpreso, com o fato dela ainda ter energia, apesar do ar rarefeito, além de perceber o modo como olhava para a jarra, como se esta fosse uma presa que desejava ardentemente abater.

_"Olhar estranho... Aliais, ela é estranha. Custo a acreditar que seja humana. Talvez, deva conversar com o avô dela, mentalmente. Quero saber mais sobre "o que" ela é, na verdade. E acredito que mentalmente será melhor"_


	17. O renascer de Muten Hoshi

Enquanto isso, graças ao plano de Karin, Muten fica animado, novamente, com o seu caminho de guerreiro, tendo uma nova "injeção" de ânimo e perseverança, graças a...

**Capítulo 17 - O renascer de Muten. Em busca do título de Mestre.**

Então, começa a perseguição de Sakura pela jarra, lutando para conseguir pega-la de Karin com este se surpreendendo com a velocidade dela, que não era compatível com um humano, mesmo um renomado mestre em artes marciais. Ela estava além. Muito além, confessava, com visível consternação frente a tal fato.

Na parte de baixo, Mutaito olhava para os lados, passando a observas as colunas e ao apalpa-las, sentia que não pertenciam a aquele mundo, sendo algo quase místico, ficando fascinado.

\- Onde será que está a água? - ele pergunta a si mesmo, sentindo uma enorme sede e ao olhar em volta, vê três vasos imensos, decidindo destampar uma delas, na esperança que tivesse água.

Nisso, vê dois brilhos vermelhos na água de cor azul que se torna verde e pisca os olhos, para depois coça-los, julgando estar "vendo coisas".

Então, ao olhar de novo, vê surgir uma espécie de cabeça que lembrava uma centopeia que rompe para a superfície cristalina, saindo da vaso e circundando todo o espaço em torno de Muten, fazendo-o gritar de medo, chamando a atenção de todos e inclusive de Sakura, que desce seguida de Karin, sendo que este está tranquilo e até sorrindo, enquanto pensava satisfeito:

"_Até que enfim a encontrou, jovem. Meus parabéns por ter conseguido destampar a que precisava."._

\- Muten! – Mutaito exclama e se apressa para ajuda-lo, porém, uma espécie de barreira o impede, perguntando a si mesmo com uma face em um misto de confusão e desespero, pois não queria perder mais um discípulo – Uma kekkai (barreira)?

Então, a centopeia vermelha comprida, o envolve, circundando o corpo do jovem e o erguendo, até que ele percebe que a visão dele fica embaçada, vendo pela última vez Sakura avançando e sendo repelida por algo, fazendo-a se chocar contra a parede atrás dela, Mutaito batendo em algo, assim como Inoshi Kacho que dava cabeçadas.

Então, sente estar "mergulhando" em uma escuridão sem fim, até que uma luz irrompe-se, de repente, sem qualquer aviso e clareia uma cena, como se estivesse vendo um filme.

Dois jovens, um com um estranho capacete no rosto, tampando metade de sua face e com o peito desnudo, trajando uma calça estranha e outro, jovem, com uma camiseta chinesa laranja e um chapéu verde, redondo, na cabeça, com um imenso sorriso e muito entusiasmado.

Então, vê os dois jovens lutando, admirando-se do quanto eram bons e depois, estes mais velhos, já adultos, se enfrentando, novamente, acabando por entusiasmar-se com as batalhas, ficando animado e sentindo seu sangue guerreiro ascender-se ainda mais, ao ver este, com o chapéu estranho e roupas tradicionais chinesas, lançando um golpe em forma de rajada, ouvindo-o falar o nome deste, que era Kame-hame-ha, deixando Muten estático.

Afinal, era o mesmo golpe que ele vinha treinando a execução, se surpreendendo dele dominar uma técnica que nem ele, ainda desenvolvera, mesmo que este tivesse em torno de cinquenta anos.

De repente, a cena ser cortada e ele vê um jovem, careca, com uma roupa que lembrava de um templo e depois o mesmo, um pouco mais velho e o mesmo golpe que o dele, o Kame hame ha, sendo que era muito mais novo que o outro, que lançara, sentindo que havia se passado anos, até que vê esse mesmo guerreiro careca, falando com uma espécie de sennin, com um casco nas costas em uma pequena ilha com uma casa no centro, chamando-o de sensei e a casa tendo um nome, Kame House.

Ele arregala os olhos, pois era a mesma casa que comprara, há alguns dias atrás e aquela ilha lembrava uma que adquirira de uma pessoa.

Questionava-se, se aquilo era real e o que significava, além de ter notado que o jovem guerreiro careca tinha muito talento, adorando a ideia de poder treina-lo, percebendo o real potencial dele.

Nisso, Muten caí no chão com estrépito e sente dor, pois se chocara com a bunda e vê a estranha serpente retornando ao vaso com Karin fechando-o, enquanto que todos perguntavam se ele estava bem com visível preocupação em seus rostos.

\- O que foi isso? - balbucia ainda surpreso, assimilando tudo o que vivenciou.

\- Esses três jarros são muito especiais. Cada um deles contém um tipo de tempo, ou seja, há o passado, o do presente e o do futuro. Como você abriu o jarro do futuro, ele lhe mostrou uma visão futura. Oi seja, do que o aguarda. Aquela serpente mística o leva até o futuro em uma _"viagem", _digamos assim, fazendo você assistir tal como um espectador. Nos demais vasos, você apenas vê o reflexo em forma de cenas e sem serem esses três, há outros com diversos "conteúdos" digamos assim e, portanto, não é sábio abri-los. Lembre-se que sou um sennin e este é o meu templo. Há muitas coisas aqui que estão além da compreensão dos mortais.

\- Nii-san! Não pode abrir as coisas assim. E se fosse algo perigoso? - Sakura questiona, preocupada, com as mãos na cintura, fitando-o um tanto irritada.

\- Não tinha intenção de me arriscar, imouto apenas... - começara a falar sem graça, até ser interrompido pelo sennin.

\- Se deseja beber água, lá está à jarra mística que se enche automaticamente quando fica vazia, por isso, fique a vontade. - e aponta o cajado para uma jarra em cima de uma mesinha em um canto, com Muten jurando a si mesmo, que tal jarra não estava ali, instantes antes, assim como o móvel, que parecera surgir do nada.

Mas, apenas olha para o sennin que sorri misteriosamente, sendo que o mesmo retorna a subir as escadas, com a jarra de choushinsui apoiada no cajado, falando sem olhar para trás em um tom animado:

\- Vamos, Sakura.

\- Sim, Karin-sama. - nisso, sobe com a cauda abanando, ainda entusiasmada com a _"caçada"_ a jarra.

_"Será que aquele sennin, era eu daqui a alguns anos e aqueles jovens, meus futuros discípulos?"_

Perguntar-se mentalmente, ficando igualmente animado, sentindo que tal visão fortalecera o seu caminho de guerreiro e que iria persistir, não importando as dificuldades, jurando a si mesmo que se tornaria um grande mestre, ainda mais que o seu sensei, Mutaito e que treinaria jovens para sucedê-lo.

O mestre dele sorri orgulhoso ao ver o fogo no olhar do jovem discípulo, demonstrando que a sua alma de guerreiro incendiara-se novamente, tal como no passado, provavelmente ardendo com uma nova injeção na busca em ser o melhor mestre em artes marciais.

Percebera pelos gestos do sennin que fora proposital. Que esperava que Muten abrisse o vaso, pois, não demonstrara surpresa ao ver o mesmo, aberto. Inclusive, parecia satisfeito. Tinha que agradecer e muito a ele.

Notara que seu discípulo estava desanimado e que perdera o "fogo" no olhar que vira quando ele era muito jovem e veio procura-lo para ser treinado. Tinha visto as chamas da determinação que queimavam, inicialmente e que depois, começaram a diminuir, ainda mais frente ao potencial de Sakura.

Se talvez contasse, que ela não era terráquea e sim uma alienígena, ele não ficasse tão desmotivado. Mas, tivera medo e ainda tinha, ainda mais frente aos filmes sobre invasores do espaço, suscitando o medo das pessoas e inclusive, perigando do rei querer pega-la para experiências, ficando presa em um laboratório como uma cobaia.

Isso cortaria o seu coração.

Porém, ficara feliz que graças à interferência bem-vinda de Karin-sama, este conseguira fazer ressurgir as chamas que agora ardiam poderosamente no interior de Muten, sem que precisasse revelar a verdade sobre a sua neta.

Já, Inoshi Kacho, dormia em um canto, satisfeito com a senzu, completamente alheio ao que ocorria em volta, apenas desejando dormir, tranquilamente, suspirando de felicidade, após ter despertado frente aos gritos de Muten, tornando a dormir novamente ao vê-lo bem, sentindo apenas uma leve dor de cabeça, pelas cabeças que deu, tentando ajudar seu amigo..


	18. Preocupação

Sakura continuava lutando para tomar o jarro de Karin, quando este...

Nisso, após conversar com Mutaito, ele passa a conversar mentalmente com Kami-sama e Mister Popo e então ... 

**Capítulo 18 - Preocupação**

Enquanto ela perseguia Karin tentando roubar o jarro, ele notara um colar nela, bem discreto, com um cordão dourado, que de vez em quando saltava levemente do pescoço da jovem, quando ela dava um salto mais abrupto.

Estranhamente, não conseguia ler a mente dela, pois sente que se chocava contra a uma parede sólida e impenetrável, mas, conseguia perceber que ela tinha um certo carinho por aquele colar, sendo tal sensação algo fortemente impregnado nela.

Então, sorrindo, tem uma ideia, sendo que aproveitaria para conversar com o avô dela, enquanto esperaria a mesma retornar ao templo.

Aproveitando um descuido da saiya-jin quando esta estendeu as mãos para pegar a jarra, expondo o seu pescoço, Karin pega o colar quebrando o feixe no processo, fazendo a jovem ficar estarrecida e depois irada, quando percebe que ele pegou e quebrou, sem perceber que este concertou discretamente o feixe, após soprar na pata fechada em torno do objeto, além de aumentar absurdamente o peso deste para que caísse mais rapidamente, além de fortalecer a pequena corrente, para lidar com o peso e assim, obriga-la a subir com um peso extra.

Após garantir o concerto e o peso, arremessa o colar contendo o pingente do alto da torre com a jovem vendo tudo como se estivesse em câmera lenta.

Rosnando, irada, desce rapidamente as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, acabando por assustar todos que estavam ali embaixo, enquanto que Inoshi Kacho ergue o focinho sem entender, enquanto a via descer rapidamente a torre, sobre o olhar estarrecido de todos, menos de Karin.

Este fala, após descer calmamente as escadas com o inconfundível som seco do cajado batendo contra o piso e revibrando pelo templo graças ao silêncio absoluto proporcionado pela perplexidade de todos, frente ao gesto da saiya-jin, tão abrupto e sem maiores explicações:

\- Ela só foi buscar algo que derrubei lá embaixo.

\- Derrubou?- Muten pergunta surpreso.

\- Imagino quanto tempo ela irá demorar para pegar e voltar. Confesso, que estou curioso quanto a isso.

\- O que era? - Mutaito questiona curioso.

\- Um colar ou algo assim. - fala simplesmente – Era um dourado, com um pequeno pingente.

\- O cordão que dei a ela de presente! - o avô fala, surpreso - Ela tem muito apreço por ele, acredite.

\- Percebi... Aliais, enquanto ela não sobe, quero perguntar algo, já que estamos falando dela.

\- O quê? - arqueia o cenho.

\- Em particular. Vamos lá em cima. Acredito que ela vai demorar quase perto de um dia entre ir e voltar, além de ter que lidar, novamente, com um considerável peso extra.

Muten fica estarrecido e olha para baixo, assim como Inochi Kacho, com ambos tentando ver algo dentre as densas nuvens logo abaixo do templo, ficando surpresos pelo fato dela ter descido tão rapidamente.

Nisso, eles sobem o lance das escadas e o eremita senta no chão, assim como Mutaito, só que este fica em posição de lótus, enquanto que o sennin sentava de forma relaxada, mas, segurando com uma das patas, seu cajado, equilibrando com maestria a jarra pendurada pela asa da mesma na ponta deste objeto.

\- O que o senhor deseja perguntar, Karin-sama? - pergunta respeitosamente.

\- Sobre Sakura... Mesmo que não tivesse uma cauda, ela é estranha. É forte, ágil e poderosa demais para uma simples humana... Inclusive, ela supera inúmeros guerreiros tidos como Mestres de Artes Marciais. Nunca testemunhei alguém como ela, que me surpreendeu e muito. Além disso, sinto que ela não pertence a este planeta. Pode soar como algo estranho, mas... É a sensação que possuo, sempre que fico próximo da mesma.

Nisso, o mestre de artes marciais fica surpreso e fala, após meditar por alguns minutos:

\- Peço para que o senhor não conte a ninguém o que irei revelar, pois temo por Sakura. Mesmo que ela não tenha o meu sangue, eu a amo como se tivesse. Ela é minha amada e adorada neta e nada vai mudar isso.

\- Posso prometer não revelar aos homens e tudo que é de origem humana. Mas, não posso prometer não contar para ninguém, pois há Kami-sama e com certeza irá querer saber, assim como Mister Popo.

\- Kami-sama? Mister Popo? - fica embasbacado - Existe mesmo Kami-sama? – ele fica estarrecido, olhando-o com os olhos arregalados.

\- Sim. Mister Popo é o ajudante de Kami-sama e esteve sempre o auxiliando. Kami-sama se encontra em um templo logo acima do meu e somente aqueles que permito ao passarem por minha provação, podendo assim se encontrar com ele, pois o candidato passou em meu julgamento.

\- Nossa... Acima deste? - aponta para o alto, ainda surpreso e assimilando tal conhecimento.

\- Sim. É outra plataforma semelhante a essa, só que muito maior que a minha, além de flutuar acima do meu templo, sendo que não pode ser vista daqui. Quando aprovo um candidato, ele tem que chegar até Kami-sama por seu próprio mérito, não podendo levar ninguém junto. Já em relação a esse Karin-sama sou mais "flexível", digamos assim. - fala flexível fazendo aspas com os dedos.

\- Entendo... É incrível.

\- Bem, agora que sanei a sua dúvida sobre Kami-sama... Voltemos á Sakura. O que ela é? Ou melhor, de onde veio? Acredito que está é a pergunta correta a ser feita sobre ela.

Nisso, Mutaito conta desde que vira uma espécie de nave circular pequena caindo e um bebê com cauda que vinha nele, sendo Sakura, decidindo então contar toda a vida dela, a transformação em oozaru e sua relação com a lua cheia, o fato que com a cauda ficava forte, sendo que fora no passado a sua fraqueza, pois, ao aperta-la ficava mais fraca, mas, que já o treinara e agora, não tinha mais nenhum ponto fraco, adicionando na conversa a sua natureza e seus instintos, assim como a força, poder e resistência natural, tal como o fato dela ficar mais forte cada vez que se recuperava de ferimentos, principalmente fatais, assim como a capacidade de aprender golpes, apenas vendo a execução do mesmo, uma vez, e tudo o que sabia sobre ela e suas suposições acerca da raça dela, que provavelmente era guerreira, graças aos instintos naturais de luta, porém, igualmente destrutivos, como um talento natural ou algo nesse gênero, não sabendo se de fato aplicava-se somente a sua neta ou aos demais de sua raça, embora se inclinasse para os demais.

Durante e após todo o relato, Karin estava silencioso com uma face contemplativa, sem o humano saber que Kami-sama e Mister Popo ouviram tudo e agora, o eremita, assim como os mesmos, estavam em uma intensa conversa mental.

_"O problema é a forma oozaru dela e o instinto de destruição... Se tirássemos a cauda, ela não se transformaria..."_ Mister Popo comenta.

_"Não podemos fazer isso. Ela fica mais forte com a cauda. É a mesma coisa que "amputamos" o seu poder, sendo um disparate. Além disso, a jovem tem consciência e nunca se transformou novamente nesses anos todos, ao evitar olhar para a lua. Não podemos sacrificá-la por causa desse astro, uma vez que pode ser ministrado."_ Karin fala, seriamente.

_"Karin-sama está certo, Mister Popo. Não podemos fazer isso. Se há alienígenas no espaço, precisamos de todo o poder possível. Se ela veio para cá, porque não pode vir adultos? Pensando agora, seria um "desperdício de espaço" se somente a Terra tivesse seres inteligentes. Por que não outros? Além de mais evoluídos, inclusive, tecnologicamente? Isso sugere uma mudança de planos para melhor, a título de precaução."_

Kami-sama fala em um sério e igualmente preocupante, após imaginar uma provável invasão alienígena, algo que não era tão inviável, considerando o poder dela, o instinto destrutivo e a capacidade ilimitada de aumento de poder, assim como exacerbada resistência em todos os aspectos e uma capacidade rápida e nata para aprendizados relativos a lutas, passando a preocupar-se que ajam outros e, inclusive, adultos, além deles serem capazes de se transformarem em macacos enormes, aumentando dez vezes mais os seus poderes, segundo a análise de Mutaito, em relação a sua neta, na primeira e última vez que esta se transformou, adicionando o fato que a Terra contava com lua cheia não uma vez, mas, nada menos do que uma semana de lua cheia, consecutivamente.

Além disso, podia haver outras raças alienígenas, igualmente poderosas e com habilidades distintas.

Frente a isso, os terráqueos não teriam a mínima chance, senão fosse ofertada uma ajuda providencial, desde cedo, assim como o surgimento de uma nova classe de guerreiros, tal como uma espécie de elite no planeta Terra ou algo assim, conforme a mente de Kami-sama trabalhava em novas hipóteses, enveredando-se por caminhos que se abriam frente às novas ideias e decisões, decidindo rever muitos pontos da até então _"política",_ ou algo assim, adotada por todos os Kami-samas desde eras imemoráveis, de não se intrometerem na vida dos humanos, sendo que não faria, não ao menos diretamente, mas, sendo que estes precisavam defender a si mesmos e por seu próprio esforço e determinação.

Porém, daria meios para isso, sem esperar que estes o procurassem ou Karin, depositando a proteção do mundo, não só internamente, como externamente, dedicando-se a treinar ele mesmo os guerreiros pré-selecionados, e não, Mister Popo, por mais que esse fosse capaz, mas, que não conseguira administrar o mesmo tipo de treinamento que ele poderia fornecer desde que passassem pela provação e treinamento anterior, este ministrado por Karin.

Além disso, decidira ser mais _"flexível", _assim como Karin, não precisando que o candidato cumprisse todas as exigências para se encontrar com ele.

Claro, não poderia ter um coração malvado, além de que, não mudaria o fato de que precisava ser forte e corajoso, porém, se tivesse um bom senso de justiça e um coração razoavelmente bom, seria o suficiente, não precisando ter um coração puro, pois alguém com esse tipo de coração era raro demais e mais raro ainda, se este ser fosse um guerreiro, podendo ser muito bem um pacifista por causa disso.

_"Precaução? Como assim, Kami-sama?"_ Mister Popo pergunta, curiosamente.


	19. Conclusão e decisão

Dentre a intensa conversa mental deles, Kami-sama aperfeiçoa seu plano original frente aos perigos que espreitam a Terra ou que possam vim a ameaça-la, inclusive do espaço, uma vez que descobriram sobre o potencial da raça, desconhecida, a eles, da qual Sakura pertence.

**Capítulo 19 - Conclusão e decisão**

_"Faremos o que estamos fazendo por Sakura e sempre que surgir um guerreiro ou guerreira com um grande talento latente deveremos acolhê-lo, sendo que primeiro este passará por Karin... Claro, os que forem malignos não poderão ser ensinados, enquanto que em contrapartida, um coração puro é muito raro e algo impossível de ser encontrado, ainda mais em um guerreiro, pois estes costumam ser pacifistas demais, além de serem contra lutar. Mas, desde que o candidato seja ao menos bom e não tenha maldade em seu coração, assim como seja possuidor de algum senso de justiça, poderá ser treinado... Se vemos que possuí um potencial latente para ser explorado ainda mais, esse guerreiro irá treinar comigo, pessoalmente. Está na hora de eu ser mais "flexível", também. Claro, que se surgir algum candidato que preencha todos os requisitos dos Kami-samas anteriores, ótimo. Porém, para este Kami-sama bastará que preencha alguns e já poderá subir, desde que tenha o poder latente para isso, claro."_

_"Excelente ideia, Kami-sama, Concordo plenamente. Devemos sempre olhar o Gekai (mundo humano) em busca de novos guerreiros para proteger a Terra de futuros perigos, seja extraterrestres ou não... Acredito que após treina-la, ela possa enfrentar Piccolo Daimaoh. Porém, estou pensando em fazê-la tentar beber a verdadeira Choushinsui, pois não possuo absoluta certeza de sua vitória contra ele apenas com o meu treinamento."_

"_Mas, há o perigo dela morrer e se isso acontecer, perderemos a última esperança de deter Piccolo!"_ Mister Popo exclama preocupado.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, após Kami-sama se concentrar e dosar os prós e contras se pronuncia:

_"Compreendo as suas inquietações, Mister Popo. Mas, analisei o potencial dela e percebo que é de certa forma, infinito, o que é muito surpreendente, senão, surreal. Além disso, é resistente e forte. Porém, é o seu coração que me preocupa. Não que ela seja cruel, longe disso, mas não parece ter uma noção exata de certos princípios de humanidade e mesmo assim, não consigo vê-la como uma ameaça futura e sim, o contrário, por mais estranho que seja frente à falta de interesse em seguir certos princípios. Eu sinto isso. Assim como compreendo e sei melhor do que ninguém o quão poderoso é Piccolo e Karin percebeu, também, que ela possuí um poder oculto que deve ser trazido a tona. Somente o treinamento não bastará, mas, ajudará ainda mais a passar pela provação... Se ela não for forte, morrerá e será o fim da raça humana, pois não acredito, assim como Karin, que só com o treinamento seja possível derrota-lo."_

_"Mas..." _Mister Popo tenta argumentar, mas, silencia-se, quando Kami-sama fala:

_"Eu aprovo a sua ideia, Karin-sama e irei ajuda-la no que for necessário na provação que passará, sendo que não posso priva-la da provação já que o "ser" que habita tal lugar possuí o direito de testa-la, mas, não quer dizer, que não possa auxilia-la através de alguma influência, frente á provação árdua, buscando alguma lembrança ou recordação dela para ajuda-la ou algo assim"._

_"É uma boa ideia. Ela vai precisar e muito de uma "orientação divina". Após pegar a jarra deste Karin, a enviarei até onde está à verdadeira Choushinsui. Conhecendo-a bem, se falar que ficará mais forte, ela desejará partir a todo o custo por mais que ajam riscos. Aliais, acredito que a mesma não se importa com isso, desde que fique mais poderosa."._

_"Verdade... Se ela beber, conseguirá derrotar Piccolo e salvar o mundo. Assim como, mesmo com Piccolo derrotado, devemos estar sempre atentos em busca de novos guerreiros com potencial, latente ou não."_

_"Sim."_

"_Mas, Kami-sama. Se Piccolo morrer, você também morrerá."_ – Mister Popo fala, preocupado.

"_Eu sei disso... Mas, nunca deveria ter insistido para ser Kami-sama ao ponto de treinar arduamente para expulsar o pequeno mal dentro de mim para poder assumir o cargo. Agora, vejo a devastação e caos que causei quando fiz isso, condenando os humanos. Mas, somente quando me tornei Kami-sama e passei a carregar tal fardo, comecei a ver os humanos com outros olhos... Ao ponto de importa-me, imensamente e passar a sentir a dor deles como a minha. Está na hora de assumir que a minha decisão foi errônea e que, portanto, não sirvo para Kami-sama, pois acabei criando esse monstro."_ – ele fala com a voz pesarosa.

\- Karin-sama? - Mutaito pergunta, preocupado.

\- Sim?

\- Faz tempo que estou chamando o senhor. Aconteceu algo?

\- Estava apenas conversando com Kami-sama e Mister Popo, mentalmente.

\- Incrível!

\- Estávamos definindo alguns planos de ação visando à proteção do mundo, tanto atualmente, quanto no futuro.

\- Uma ótima ideia, pois, podem surgir outros monstros como esse Piccolo, o rei dos demônios.

\- Verdade...

Nisso, vê que ele olha para a jarra e fala, com um sorriso:

\- Não é a Choushinsui, né? Karin-sama? – fala mais em tom de confirmação do que de interrogação.

\- Você percebeu... Meus parabéns.

\- O ar aqui é rarefeito, pelo que percebi e o fato de fazer a minha neta subir e descer a torre faz parte também do seu treinamento.

\- Isso mesmo. O que tem nessa jarra é apenas água comum. Mas, o jovem Muten não pode saber disso.

\- Claro que não pode e não irei revelar... Por falar nisso, essa tal de Choushinsui, de fato, existe?

\- Sim. Porém, ela não aumenta os seus poderes – e nisso, vê a face confusa de Mutaito para depois sorrir - Apenas desperta o poder oculto. Se a pessoa não tiver um poder oculto, a Choushinsui não fará absolutamente nada.

\- Nossa! E onde se encontra essa água?

\- No Extremo Norte deste mundo, dentro de um labirinto sombrio de gelo.

\- Não é no fim do mundo, praticamente? Embora digam que Yunzabit é ainda mais longe. Ou não?

\- Yunzabit é mais perto e o Extremo Norte é mais longe, mas, possuo um atalho, somente concedendo passagem a aqueles que possuem um poder oculto e sua neta possuí algo assim. Embora que para adquiri-lo, faz-se necessário passa por uma provação e para chegar até este há um risco constante do candidato morrer, sendo um caminho tortuoso e mortal de certa maneira, uma vez que é um labirinto de gelo e sendo que a Escuridão está _"viva", _digamos assim. Muitos morreram, enquanto que alguns conseguiram passar na provação, mas, nenhum sobreviveu.

\- Sakura tem um poder oculto? – ele fica admirado, embora tivesse ficado temeroso frente à parte de ninguém sobreviver, mesmo passando na provação e não compreendendo o motivo, pois haviam sido aprovados.

\- Mesmo com o meu treinamento, Piccolo é forte e poderoso demais. Você deve saber melhor do que ninguém, ainda mais com todo o conhecimento que possui. Você o viu lutar e deve ter uma noção exata do poder dele, ainda mais frente a sua vasta experiência. – Karin o vê pensativo, algo que era esperado por ele.

Após algum tempo, Mutaito suspira, derrotado, pois mesmo que ela se transformasse em oozaru e o vencesse, poderia acabar causando mais caos e destruição do que o Rei dos demônios, até porque, muitos entrariam em pânico e com razão, se vissem um monstro como aquele e uma _"massa"_ humana ensandecida era muito perigosa, já que os humanos, frente a situações extremas, podiam fazer loucuras, inclusive agravando a situação, senão, mais. Além de que, havia o fato dela ter treinado a cauda e, portanto, não conseguiriam paralisa-la como antes ao pressionarem a mesma e para piorar, a lua durava a noite inteira, assim como esta perdia a total consciência frente aquela transformação, sendo tomada pelo forte instinto de destruição nata que possuía em seu interior.

Então, fala, após meditar e analisar:

\- Eu sei... Percebi na luta... Não, na "brincadeira" dele com a Sakura. Pois, aquilo foi tudo, menos uma batalha, pelo menos para aquele monstro e concordo que o poder dele é praticamente inimaginável. Ela aumentou e muito os seus poderes após a recuperação, e novamente na Torre, durante a escalada quando comeu a senzu. E acredito que ficará mais forte ainda com o senhor... Mas, mesmo assim, sinto que não é capaz de enfrentar Piccolo de igual para igual, além do fator experiência pesar contra a minha neta, pois ele parece ser um lutador bem experiente. Além disso, mesmo se usássemos a transformação dela em Oozaru, poderíamos acabar causando mais destruição do que o próprio rei dos demônios, além de que, a lua ficará por toda a noite, fazendo-a criar um rastro de destruição, consecutivo, agravando-se por não ter mais o ponto fraco da cauda. E o pavor que ela ia gerar na forma de um macaco imenso e feroz, fará os demais humanos se apavorarem e sei do perigo de uma "horda" de pessoas, completamente incontroláveis, podendo agravar ainda mais a situação.

\- Então, entende o que isso acarreta?

\- Entendo... Claro, como avô sou egoísta e somente almejo que ela seja feliz e sendo assim, nunca desejaria arriscar minha amada neta, acabando por não me importar com o que aconteça ao mundo...

\- Não se culpe. Isso é normal e o esperado. Afinal, você é um ser humano e vocês possuem sentimentos, sendo emotivos e sentimentais. Ninguém pode condena-lo por algo assim.

Karin fala em um tom confortante, porém, estava preocupado, sabendo que se Mutaito seguisse essa linha de raciocínio, teria que tentar convencê-lo, pois, por mais que compreendesse, muitos iriam sofrer e com certeza, Piccolo iria caça-los e ele não conseguiria manter Sakura escondida.

Portanto, se ela não morresse na busca da Choushinsui, morreria desta vez nas mãos de Piccolo. De um jeito ou de outro, não havia _"escapatória"_ frente ao destino dela.

\- Eu sei... Porém, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia priva-la disso, pois sei que esse rei dos demônios fará questão de matar todos os guerreiros. Portanto, virá atrás de Sakura, quer eu queira ou não, caçando-a sem trégua, ainda mais depois que ela sobreviveu a sua técnica. Disso eu não duvido... Adiciona-se ainda o fato, que Sakura não ficará escondida. Afinal, o sangue guerreiro dela é muito forte e clama por batalhas... Frente a tudo isso, não tenho outra escolha além de concordar, por mais que meu coração de avô fique agoniado ao ver a sua neta caminhando para o perigo da morte e não podendo fazer nada para impedir, a não ser orar a Kami-sama pelo retorno dela, viva e bem.

\- De fato, é um Mestre de artes marciais, ainda mais possuindo um julgamento sereno e tal percepção, não deixando-se abalar pelo seu coração de avô e consequentemente, seus sentimentos para com a sua neta. De fato, Piccolo irá caça-los, sem trégua, dia e noite. E a jovem Sakura não ficará escondida em hipótese nenhuma. Disso, eu não duvido.

\- Vou meditar agora, com a sua licença, Karin-sama.

Nisso, levanta e curvar-se levemente, saindo com um aceno da cabeça do eremita que o vê descendo as escadas e sorri, pois esperava uma maior resistência dele, ficando feliz que não fora esse o caso.

Então, caminha até a beirada, olhando para baixo e admirando-se ao ver que a jovem se aproximava do colar, enquanto murmurava para si mesmo com visível admiração:

\- Incrível... Essa raça é muito peculiar e acredito que sejam autênticos e guerreiros natos, pois sua genética parece ser voltada exclusivamente para isso. Mas, também me preocupo com o seu instinto nato para destruição... Por que será? - confessava que estava curioso em relação a isso.

Nisso, percebe que Sakura se aproximava do colar cada vez mais, até que consegue pega-lo antes que esse tocasse o chão, sendo que o pegara a apenas alguns centímetros de distância da grama e agora, subia novamente e até que rapidamente, considerando o peso que ele colocou no objeto, fazendo-o ficar embasbacado frente a tal proeza e determinação, pois esperava que ela tivesse mais dificuldade.

Tão rápido fora a sua descida e consecutiva subida ao pegar o objeto, que o eremita percebeu que a mesma rosnava frente ao que fez com a corrente dela, ao descobrir quando o tocou.

Assim como percebeu o resultado de tal rosnado, fazendo com que Oop apenas ouvisse o rosnado e nada mais, pois não a vira, devido à rapidez dela, fazendo-o julgar que era alguma fera o espreitando, já que estava próximo da Torre.

E tal suposição foi confirmada pelo sennin ao vê-lo pegar a sua imensa lança, passando a olhar para os lados em busca da fera que rosnara, enquanto colocava-se em guarda, analisando cuidadosamente o ambiente a sua volta.

Bem, o que ele não sabia, é que a mesma _"fera",_ pois a jovem ainda estava possessa por ter sido tirado dela o colar que tanto amava e pelo fato de deixa-lo imensamente pesado, subira a Torre novamente, igualmente nervosa e inclusive, bufando, deixando um índio para trás, extremamente confuso ao não conseguir encontrar a "fera".

Karin não pode deixar de achar graça frente a esta situação inusitada, tendo a plena consciência que teria que lidar com o mau humor dela quando retornasse, sabendo que conseguiria lidar com a jovem possessa.

Pelo menos, esperava que conseguisse.


	20. Nyoibou e a verdadeira choushinsu

Após conseguir pegar a jarra de Karin-sama em apenas três dias, este revela o treinamento que deu a ela e que a deixou mais poderosa, porém, a mesma sente que é incapaz de derrotar Piccolo Daimao.

Nisso, o sennin revela a existência da verdadeira choushinsui.

Yo!

Quero avisar que postei o capítulo que faltava, cujo título é o Oozaru.

Desculpem não ter postado 

**Capítulo 20 - Nyoibou e a busca pela verdadeira choushinsu.**

Após mais dois dias, ela surpreende Karin, conseguindo enfim pegar a jarra, levantando-a e sorrindo imensamente, enquanto exclamava entusiasmada:

\- Até que enfim! Peguei a choushinsui!

\- Já? - Muten fica embasbacado, assim como Mutaito que se encontra sem palavras.

Já Karin sorria, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, extremamente admirado pelo feito dela que inclusive o surpreendeu, pois julgara que demoraria mais para ela conseguir pegar a jarra dele.

_"Pegou a jarra em apenas três dias... Sem sombra de dúvida, só por isso, já prevejo o quanto a sua raça é poderosa, além de aumentarem seus poderes após se recuperarem... Formidável!"._

\- Agora posso tomar Karin-sama? Não é? - ela pergunta arqueando o cenho, ressabiada.

\- Claro. Sempre pôde beber. O problema é que não pegava deste Karin para poder beber. Fique a vontade.

Nisso, ela bebe e Hoshi pergunta entusiasmadamente, mal se contendo de tão ansioso que se encontrava, pois sabia o quanto sua imouto era poderosa. Logo, ficaria muito mais forte e com certeza, derrotaria Piccolo. Pelo menos, era esse o pensamento do jovem guerreiro naquele momento.

Porém, antes que Sakura respondesse, Karin usa seus poderes e com um movimento de seu cajado, sendo que estava atrás de Muten, o faz perder os sentidos, fazendo-o desmaiar, enquanto aproveitava o ensejo e alterava a memória deste.

\- Por que fez isso?! - Sakura fica irritada e segura o sennin pelo pescoço, enquanto rosnava, violentamente.

\- Sakura-chan... Solte Karin-sama... Por favor, foi necessário. Deixe-o explicar. - o avô pede em súplica e ao olhar para ele, ela atende ao pedido e solta o eremita que recupera o fôlego, enquanto ficara surpreso pela velocidade dela, pois, não conseguiu acompanha-la.

\- Karin-sama? Está tudo bem? - pergunta preocupado, vendo que este consente com a cabeça, enquanto ergue a pata querendo tomar fôlego.

\- Garota Sakura... Você é muito impulsiva. – fala após alguns minutos em um tom levemente de censura, enquanto massageava o seu pescoço, falando em seguida - Sei o que você ia responder e ele não podia saber, acredite.

\- Como assim? - nisso, olha para as suas mãos e fala, rosnando, após cerra-las e coloca-las ao lado do corpo, enquanto a sua cauda espicha para cima devido à raiva que ela sentia naquele momento- Você me enganou! Como ousa?!

\- Não a enganei. Não percebeu que você ficou mais forte e ágil, tentando pegar a jarra de mim e inclusive, subindo e descendo com o peso de seu colar? É um treinamento e sempre cumpro com o que prometo a aqueles que passam pela provação que impus. Aumentei os seus poderes. Não pôde perceber isso? - ele pergunta em um tom de censura, olhando fixamente para a jovem.

Ela fica boquiaberta e depois olha para as suas mãos, ficando surpresa, pois, notou o aumento de sua força e agilidade durante aqueles dias, mas, mesmo assim, tivera grandes expectativas ao beber a água, achando que ficaria mais poderosa de uma hora para a outra, porque precisava de poder. Poder para derrotar Piccolo.

\- Percebi... Isso durante esses dias. Mas, esperava um aumento de forma súbita. - ela fala em um meio tom de desculpa.

\- Filha... Você deve pedir desculpas a Karin-sama. Você não só gritou com ele, como o agrediu, quase o asfixiando. Já disse que o seu grande problema é seu gênio esquentado. - fala pondo a mão no ombro da neta e olhando-a duramente com as feições rígidas - Entendo a sua raiva ao ver o que fez com Muten, mas, deveria saber que como ele é um eremita, provavelmente teve as suas razões. Não pode discordar da sabedoria secular dele desse jeito.

\- Eu sei jii-chan... - ela olha então para o gato eremita, cabisbaixa, ficando envergonhada de seus atos após se acalmar - É que é difícil...

Nisso, respirando profundamente, junta as mãos na frente do corpo e se curva levemente, enquanto fala:

\- Gomennasai, Karin-sama.

\- Tudo bem, jovem. É compreensível e inclusive, entendo. O motivo para coloca-lo para dormir foi para que você não acabasse revelando que o que bebeu fora apenas uma água comum. Lembre-se, que se ele souber da verdade, poderá não se dedicar a pegá-la de mim. Portanto, não podia saber disso. Inclusive, alterei a memória dele, com este acreditando que você ficou mais poderosa após beber.

\- Entendeu agora, Sakura, os atos de Karin-sama?

\- Sim, jii-chan. - ela fala cabisbaixa. - mesmo assim, sinto que não conseguiria derrotar Piccolo, pois senti todo o poder dele na pele quando lutei contra ele e sei que ainda não sou poderosa o suficiente para enfrenta-lo.

Nisso, ela olha para as suas mãos, enquanto rosnava irada por perceber que apesar de todo o treinamento que fez, ainda era incapaz de derrotar seu oponente com as suas próprias mãos.

\- Mas, saiba Sakura-chan. A choushinsui de fato existe.

\- Existe? - ela arqueia o cenho, surpresa.

\- Sim. E irei mostrar aonde ela se encontra. É a verdadeira choushinsui . Quem consegue bebê-la tem seus poderes aumentados, desde que possua um poder oculto. Se a pessoa não tem um poder oculto, a choushinsui não fará nada.

\- Poder oculto? - ela repete confusa - E seu eu não tiver?

Pergunta visivelmente preocupada e nisso, Karin fala com um sorriso no focinho:

\- Não é esse o seu caso. Eu sinto isso. Você tem um poder oculto e que precisa ser despertado. A choushinsui fará isso.

\- Aonde posso encontra-la? Por favor, fale. - ela se ajoelha e sacode o eremita entusiasmadamente, enquanto pede em tom de súplica.

\- Filha... Karin-sama está... - o avô fica preocupado e clama para a filha solta-lo, sendo o que faz.

\- Claro que contarei jovem! Se acalme! - exclama, enquanto se recuperava da ação intempestiva dela.

_"Pelo visto, quando eu for treina-la, precisei trabalhar bem o gênio dela e essa impulsividade" _Kami-sama fala na mente de Karin em um tom preocupado, pois assistia tudo do Tengoku.

_"Pelo visto, sim, Kami-sama. Se prepare. Ela tem um gênio..."._

_"Percebi Karin. Considero que nesse aspecto, será um desafio que aceitarei com prazer. Afinal, não bastará treinar o corpo e seus poderes. A mente dela também tem que ser treinada, assim como o seu espirito, unindo todos e de forma harmônica para surgir uma guerreira poderosa. Afinal, ela tem um nível de poder incrível e se treinar comigo, ficará ainda mais poderosa. Se tornará, provavelmente, a guerreira mais poderosa desse mundo."_

_"Com certeza, Kami-sama"_

Nisso, sai da conversa mental e olha atentamente para a jovem que o olhava ansiosamente com a cauda balançando intensamente, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam frente à perspectiva de ficar mais poderosa.

\- Venha comigo. A levarei até o atalho que possuo.

Nisso, ele desce as escadas seguido por Sakura e seu avô, enquanto Karin joga para trás uma senzu e fala:

\- Coma essa senzu para se recuperar do treino de agora.

Ela faz isso enquanto o segue até um dos vários barris que este possuía, embora estivesse um pouco apreensiva, pois se recordara do que acontecera quando Mutaito abriu por engano, um vaso semelhante ao que Karin destampara.

\- Não precisa ficar preocupada. Afinal, é este Karin que o está abrindo. Portanto, não há perigo. Além disso, daquela vez que foi aberto um vaso sem a minha autorização, Muten somente viu alguns vislumbres de seu futuro. Veja! - exclama, apontando o bastão para a jarra imensa.

Nisso, tanto a saiya-jin quanto o chikyuu-jin olham para dentro e vêem um lugar coberto de gelo e intensamente escuro como se a luz não conseguisse adentrar, satisfatoriamente, enquanto percebiam que ventos severos e cortantes castigavam as montanhas de gelo consolidado.

\- Eis o Extremo norte do mundo. Dentro desse gelo, em uma caverna subterrânea, encontra-se a verdadeira choushinsui. Você está pronta, jovem Sakura?

\- Claro! - nisso, exclama feliz, abanando a cauda de tão extasiada que se encontrava e com um imenso sorriso na face.

\- Pegue isso. É para ajuda-la. - nisso, estende um pequeno bastão alaranjado que ela aceita, tendo este uma pequena corda para levar nas costas, enquanto esta corda encontrava-se amarrada a uma espécie de compartimento onde o bastão repousava - Essa é a Nyoibou e a estou emprestando. Assim que encontrar e beber a choushinsui, finque esse bastão no chão, agarrando-o firmemente e fale "Nyoibou, cresça" e ela se estenderá até acima do gelo e depois, após ter subido, sem deixar de segura-la, fale "Nyoibou, diminuía" e ela diminuirá de tamanho para você poder guarda-lo. Aí, chame o meu nome que irei tira-la dali e não se esqueça de trazer esse bastão com você. Entendeu?

\- Sim, Karin-sama... Além disso, confesso que estou curiosa para ver esse bastão mágico. Pois, para mim, parece ser mágico.

\- Hum... Quem sabe? – e continua falando misteriosamente - Afinal, sou um sennin e tenho muito objetos incríveis, tais como essas jarras, além de cultivar senzus... Agora, irei envia-la. Está pronta?

\- Sim. Até, jii-chan! Eu voltarei após beber a choushinsui - ela fala se despedindo do avô com um sorriso confiante, apesar do avô estar com um semblante preocupado. - Não se preocupe jii-chan! Voltarei, com certeza!

Então, Inoshi Kacho que ouvia tudo se aproxima, preocupado e a saiya-jin o afaga, sorrindo enquanto falava:

\- Irei voltar com certeza, Inoshi Kacho. Se comporte, tá?

A espécie de javali consente com a cabeça, enquanto ela se volta para o seu avô que exibia uma face preocupada e igualmente triste, pois sabia dos perigos envolvidos.

Então, sem conseguir mais se conter, imerso em uma imensa tristeza e intensa preocupação, a abraça fortemente, enquanto pede com a voz embargada:

\- Tome cuidado, por favor – então, ela corresponde ao abraço preocupado de seu avô e ficam assim por alguns minutos, enquanto sente o cheiro de medo dele, assim como de tristeza, além de um cheiro salgado- Por favor, volte. Promete?

Nisso, o avô ergue o rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas, abraçando firmemente o ombro da neta após desfazer o abraço.

\- Não se preocupe jii-chan. Voltarei. É uma promessa. - ela sorri, olhando-o gentilmente, sentindo-se feliz pela preocupação e carinho que ele sempre demonstrou, mesmo que ela, ás vezes, o tenha decepcionado.

Ele sempre estava lá, sorrindo, a confortando, amparando-a, nunca a condenando, sendo que apenas um olhar severo dele era o suficiente para sentir-se culpada, pois sabia que era amada. Que mesmo não sendo neta sanguínea deste, era amada do mesmo jeito e sua afeição e carinho eram genuínos, mesmo tendo sido adotada pelo mesmo e apesar de ser uma extraterrestre.

De fato, tivera muita sorte que fora ele que a encontrara, pois, não conseguia imaginar outro como o seu avô, enquanto sentia, ao mesmo tempo, uma imensa raiva daqueles que a enviaram quando era apenas um bebê em uma jornada pelo espaço, envolvendo-a em diversos perigos por algum motivo, sendo que não conseguia se lembrar, por mais que tentasse.

Então, Karin pigarreia e a desperta de seus pensamentos, se afastando do seu avô para depois virar as costas para ele e olhar para a jarra, sorrindo:

\- Estou pronta, Karin-sama,

\- Ótimo. Nyaaaaaaa! - ele exclama enquanto ergue o seu bastão para o alto e nisso, ela sente ser sugado para o vaso por algum poder misterioso.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, ela sente muito frio e a sua cauda fica eriçada, passando a enrolar-se contra o corpo procurado se aquecer, enquanto abraçava a si mesma, sentindo que já pisara no chão, passando então a ser castigada pelo vento gélido e nisso, ergue o rosto, para o que parecia ser a lua, mas, sendo apenas a entrada do vaso, vendo o rosto de Karin, de seu avô e de Inoshi Kacho, que apoiara as patas no vaso, fazendo sons com o focinho, preocupado com a mesma.

\- Agora vá e não se esqueça da minha orientação.

\- Sim, Karin-sama! Até, jii-chan, Inoshi Kacho e Karin-sama! Eu voltarei com certeza. - então, acena e passa a caminhar pela espécie de ponte de gelo.

\- Agora, é somente com ela. - Karin fala para Mutaito que se encontrava agoniado, sendo que o sennin pôde sentir isso e fala, quando esse desaba no chão e uma pequena lágrima brota de seus orbes cerrados, enquanto golpeava o chão. - Não se preocupe. Ela conseguirá. Vi os pensamentos dela. Você forneceu a aquela jovem o mais importante e que garantirá a mesma o êxito na primeira provação, sendo esta a mais importante, embora seja menos difícil, se comparado com a provação seguinte.

\- Eu dei? - ele ergue o rosto e olha para Karin surpreso que sorri, enquanto apoia uma das patas no ombro dele.

\- Um coração. – ele fala misteriosamente.

\- Um coração? - o chikyuu-jin não compreende.

\- Isso mesmo. E esse mesmo coração a salvará. Acredite na sua neta.

\- Muito obrigado, Karin-sama... Irei orar para que Kami-sama a ajude dessa terrível jornada.

\- Ele irá ajudar. Afinal, sabe o que Piccolo está fazendo aos humanos. Ele acredita na sua neta e muito, pois, depositou todas as suas esperanças de salvar os homens nas costas dela.

Nisso, olha surpreso para o eremita, percebendo, que se Kami-sama acreditava nela, por que ele não podia acreditar em sua amada neta? Aquela que o salvou da solidão e da tristeza? Sendo que graças a ela, pode experimentar a paternidade e o significado de ter uma família? Ele, mais do que ninguém, deveria acreditar nela.

Então, sorri, fracamente e fala, erguendo-se, sem olhar para o sennin:

\- O senhor tem razão... Se Kami-sama acredita nela, como eu, seu avô, não posso acreditar nela? - pergunta a si mesmo - Fui agora apenas um velho tolo... Eu acredito na minha neta. Ela vai voltar, com certeza.

\- Sakura vai voltar. Confie nela.

\- Eu confio. Ela vai cumprir a sua promessa. - e se sentindo bem melhor se dirige até onde está Muten para leva-lo até onde ele dormia, sendo seguido por Inoshi Kacho, após olhar uma última vez para o vaso com o rosto cabisbaixo, para depois olhar para a espécie de javali com um sorriso confiante no rosto. - Ela vai voltar Inoshi Kacho. Ela prometeu para nós, não prometeu?

Nisso, este ergue o seu focinho e faz sons, concordando, parecendo se animar um pouco, enquanto seguia Mutaito pela escada.


	21. Escuridão e Sayuuki

**Notas da Autora**

Sakura enfim se aventura do Extremo norte do mundo para procurar a Caverna de gelo e assim, encontrar a choushinsui.

Porém, a Escuridão está viva e ela protege o seu tesouro, a choushinsui, a todo o custo, somente permitindo que...

Yo!

Coloquei o nome do adversário de Sakura de Sayuuki (西遊記), pois, é o nome em japonês do conto A viagem para o Oeste, que inspirou Akira Toriyama a criar Dragon Ball.

Inclusive, no aspecto aparência, queria que lembrasse o macaco da lenda, sendo que ele usava uma espécie de tiara na cabeça.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 21 - Escuridão e Sayuuki**

Sakura passa a caminhar abraçando os braços, enquanto que decidira seguir em linha reta, passando por cruzes de congeladas até chegar a uma ponte de gelo, atravessando-a e notando que dava acesso a uma floresta nevada, cujo chão encontrava-se igualmente congelado, enquanto que a jovem agradecia da nevasca ter parado ao ponto de parcos raios de luz conseguirem atravessar as densas nuvens.

Então, após chegar ao final da trilha de gelo, encontra várias cruzes congeladas, tal como uma parede, enquanto que jurava a si mesmo que aquilo não existia antes e que parecera surgir como mágica, até que, do nada, esta desaba, passando a destruir a ponte, fazendo-a saltar para fugir da fissura que se propagava em direção a ela, por mais estranho que fosse, sendo que para quando ela chega perto das árvores, para em seguida, surgir uma espécie de tornado oriundo da fissura, erguendo-se para o céu com visível violência, deixando-a atordoada.

Nisso, vê um monstro feito de neve com nada menos do que quatro olhos vermelhos redondos surgir de dentro do tornado, que ainda envolvia tal ser, enquanto que ela perguntava consigo mesma, igualmente surpresa com a aparição dele:

_"Um monstro de gelo?"_

Nisso, um vento gélido e cortante passa a soprar violentamente dele para Sakura que flexiona os seus braços em frente ao corpo, curvando-o ao mesmo tempo, aguentando assim o primeiro ataque gélido deste, enquanto sentia que se formava uma camada de neve sobre o seu corpo.

Então, aproveitando que a corrente de ar parecera enfraquecer, mesmo levemente e momentaneamente, ela salta e acerta múltiplos socos para depois rodar o corpo, dobrando o joelho, chutando-o violentamente ao concentrar os seus ataques na cabeça, para depois dar uma cambalhota para trás, pousando graciosamente no chão, enquanto que a cabeça e parte do dorso deste fora destruída por seu ataque.

Porém, vê estarrecida este se erguendo e as partes que foram destruídas sendo restauradas, embora que no íntimo sentia certo prazer ao ver o quanto ele era difícil de abater, exibindo um leve sorriso frente a isso.

Então, decide usar sua técnica mais poderosa, esticando uma das pernas, tal como as suas mãos, concentrando todo o poder que possuía em forma de uma esfera com uma das mãos espalmadas em frente ao corpo, para depois este poder condensar-se na ponta dos dedos, concentrando-a em um único ponto e nisso, lança uma rajada em forma de um feixe achatado e poderoso capaz de cortar tudo o que tocava como uma espada, tal como gerando um brilho intenso.

\- Hikari no Kenshin! (espirito da espada de luz).

Porém, sem saber, os seus atos despertaram a Escuridão, que questiona a si mesmo, enquanto despertava de seu sono em uma espécie de galeria feito de gelo, dentre uma densa escuridão:

\- Quem ousa me despertar?

Após algum tempo, parece compreender o motivo de ter sido despertado, perguntando a si mesmo em tom de confirmação, enquanto havia espécies de cristais de gelo lilases flutuando dentre o intenso breu, que desapareciam como se fossem engolfados por esta:

\- Humanos andando novamente nessa caverna?

Enquanto isso, fora da caverna, na superfície, Sakura observa que apesar de conseguir destruir a criatura, esta se refaz, automaticamente, enquanto que o tornado persistia, envolvendo tal ser, como se o reconstruísse e nisso, ele ergue seu punho enorme para golpeá-la e ela salta para o lado, se esquivando, porém, este lança uma corrente intensa de ar congelado, fazendo-a derrapar e escorregar pela montanha, rolando caminho abaixo, quando consegue erguer-se, evitando que descesse por completo a mesma, observando que o mostro lançara um imenso pedaço de gelo contra ela, que salta, esquivando-se, enquanto que o mesmo lançava outras, consecutivamente, conseguindo esquivar-se de todas com visível maestria.

Porém, em um descuido, uma das pedras alarga a espécie de buraco enorme, graças aos impactos anteriores, fazendo-a cair dentro da escuridão, quando o chão falta nos seus pés, fazendo-a ficar desacordada ao cair na caverna profunda, acabando por descer uma trilha escapada das montanhas, com seu corpo escorregando, até que destrói uma parede de gelo e caí em uma espécie de galeria.

Desperta um minuto depois com um som inquietante e baixíssimo, que parecia revibrar em seus tímpanos e abre os olhos, aguçando a sua audição, procurando a fonte, até que encontra sua origem ao olhar para o alto, vendo estalactites que se mexiam, até que algumas se rompem e nisso, ela desvia de todas ao saltar para os lados, até que percebe que elas se _"aquietaram"._

Nisso, sem saber, Sakura passa a ser observada, atentamente pela Escuridão, que comenta para si mesmo:

\- Parece que temos uma "visita".

Então, ela anda pela caverna, apalpando as paredes, seguindo por uma estreita trilha escapada na parede, quando se depara mais para frente com uma espécie de galeria imensa, tendo na sua frente uma criatura semelhante a um macaco com forma humanoide e mais a frente, uma espécie de trono, onde repousava alguém envolto em uma capa negra, tendo ao lado uma espécie de recipiente de água, onde se lia choushinsui.

Sakura arregala os olhos e pergunta a pessoa no trono, ignorando o olhar cínico que o macaco humanoide lhe dava:

\- É a choushinsui ?

\- Isso mesmo... É só darei a um de vocês. - a voz desse ser parecia reverberar pelo ambiente.

\- Espera aí! Não foi isso que disse! - o macaco humanoide exclama, visivelmente consternado e indignado - Não lembro de ter falado isso para este Sayuuki!

\- Somente um de vocês beberá. Simples assim. Não se esqueça que não lhe prometi nada. Você apenas perguntou, tal como essa jovem e lhe respondi. Não me lembro de ter prometido nada a você.

\- Seu...!

Sayuuki rosna olhando para ele e este ouve a voz de Sakura, que pergunta ao ser misterioso sentado na espécie de trono:

\- Isso quer dizer que teremos que lutar?

-...

O estranho nada falara.

\- O que está esperando? Vamos lutar! Se o derrotar, tomarei essa choushinsui - a saiya-jin fala sorrindo, pois, apesar de tudo, sentia muita falta de lutar devido ao seu sangue saiya-jin, porém, vira para o ser e pergunta ressabiada - Irá dar a verdadeira choushinsui para o vencedor?

\- Sempre honro o que prometo. - ele fala seriamente.

Nisso, este ser bate as mãos e então, ambos notam que estão em uma área aberta, longe dali e ela percebe que parece ser uma área de floresta, bem densa.

Então, ele aparece sentado no trono, juntamente com este, ficando em silencio, para depois falar conforme olhava o local.

\- Uma bela paisagem...

Então, os dois começam a lutar.

Sayuuki avança contra Sakura com o punho esticado, porém, a saiya-jin desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen do macaco humanoide, fazendo-o curvar levemente. Este se recupera e tenta acerta-la com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço desta, para depois a mesma dar um soco fortíssimo na face dele, fazendo-o voar para longe até se chocar contra algumas árvores.

Então, este se ergue e lança várias rajadas de ki contra a jovem que as desvia facilmente com as mãos, fazendo-as se chocarem no chão em torno dela, sendo que conforme disparava as rajadas, ele avançava ao mesmo tempo e tenta dar uma cotovelada na saiya-jin que detém o cotovelo dele, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, ela tenta acerta-lo com a perna, sendo que tenta acerta-la com uma cotovelada, em seguida, mas, Sakura o bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um golpe.

Sayuuki bloqueia e tenta acerta-la com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, a saiya-jin usa as pernas dela, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim se seguindo por vários minutos.

Tenta golpeá-lo com o joelho, porém, o bloqueia com a sua e tenta acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dela. Sua cauda tenta acerta-la, mas, ela também a detém com a sua e nisso, Sayuuki dá uma cabeçada em Sakura, que para aflição dele não parece sentir, sendo que ela "retribui" a cabeçada, aplicando uma no seu oponente, que sente o impacto e aproveitando isso, a mesma roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen.

Enquanto este era atirado com violência, ela voa até ele, rapidamente e juntando as mãos o acerta com tudo na cabeça, fazendo-o se chocar violentamente de cabeça contra o chão.

Ela se afasta, enquanto observa que Sayuuki erguia-se com visível dificuldade, até que consegue ficar de pé.

Então, ela vê as orelhas grandes dele se mexendo e este correndo para o lado, com esta o seguindo, até que o mesmo chega a uma pequena vila e salta no centro desta, assustando as pessoas, sendo seguido de Sakura, saltando em seguida para o alto, concentrando seu poder em uma das mãos, enquanto lançava uma rajada imensa que condensara na mão contra ela, usando todo o seu poder.

Sakura podia desviar, mas, notou que haviam pessoas atrás dela e embora não se importasse com quem vivia e morria, pensava nos sentimentos de seu querido avô, de todo o carinho que ele deu a ela, mesmo sendo extraterrestre e imaginava a face que este iria exibir se soubesse que a sua amada neta sacrificou inocentes para ficar poderosa. O amava demais para deixa-lo triste, pois não saberia como encara-lo novamente.

Além disso, ao ouvir um choro, olhou uma criança pequena abraçando um bichinho de pelúcia enquanto olhava assustada para ela e depois para o ataque com os olhos lacrimosos e tremendo.

Lembrou-se de quando era criança e do fato de ter medo de trovões, antigamente, sendo que pacientemente, seu avô a confortou, ficando ao lado dela, enquanto a tormenta de trovões que cortavam o céu não parasse e nisso, viu o que devia ser a mãe dela, abraçando a criança, tentando conforta-la e protegê-la, tal como seu avô fez e passa a sentir algo dentro dela, perante essa cena, tornando a visão deles mortos consideravelmente inquietante a mesma.

Então, se põe na frente deles, escudando-os, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ataca-lo, além de ficar exposta a ataques físicos, pois, notara a agilidade dele.

Mesmo assim, não poderia sacrificar as pessoas para ficar mais poderosa. Além disso, se fizesse isso, seria igual a Piccolo e não queria ser assim, além de não desejar usar truques para derrota-lo, assim como ele não usara contra ela.

A saiya-jin bloqueia o ataque com as mãos e se aproveitando disso, Sayuuki lança vários ataques que a enfraquecem gradativamente e nisso, a pequena murmura para Sakura.

\- Ganbare, onee-san...

Ela vê o olhar esperançoso da menina e sente que suas forças aumentaram, pois não permitiria que a pequena morresse e após alguns minutos, sentindo a força da jovem ceder, ele saiu do alto com rapidez e antes que ela conseguisse perceber seu movimento, a golpeia com violência no rosto, enquanto saltava sobre a mesma, que cruza os braços na frente do corpo, bloqueando o ataque dele.

Então, Sakura consegue lançar o seu ataque, sem precisar ficar juntando o poder que possuía e, portanto, atacando mais rapidamente, fazendo Sayuuki se surpreender ao sentir a concentração de energia em um único ponto, sendo absurdamente poderoso, surpreendendo-o com a quantidade de poder que ela ainda possuía.

E nisso, ela lança seu golpe, rapidamente, surpreendendo ainda mais, pois julgara que tal técnica precisava de mais tempo para ser executada:

\- Hikari no Kenshin!

O macaco humanoide não consegue desviar por completo, devido ao ataque surpresa, exibindo então um corte profundo em seu tórax, que o faz ser arremessado para trás, para depois cair com intrépido no chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e nisso, ela avança sobre ele, que está sangrando pelo corte aberto por quase toda a extensão de seu tórax.

Então, ao se aproximar deste, a saiya-jin salta para o alto com o punho esticado para golpeá-lo, fazendo questão de concentrar seu poder em um único ponto, usando a gravidade ao seu favor, também, este sorri malignamente e a deixa estarrecida, ao vê-lo esticar a sua cauda, triplicando-a de comprimento, acabando por "laçar" a mesma criança de antes, puxando-a e usando-a como escudo, enquanto exclamava, malignamente, certo que não iria ataca-lo, pois mataria a criança no processo, se assim fizesse:

\- Mate-me agora, ou, irei mata-la!

Porém, por mais que rosnasse e a menina murmurasse com os lábios tremidos, apavorada, _"Onee-san", _Sakura não conseguiria golpeá-lo, se envolvesse o sacrifício de inocentes e soca o chão no lado dele e nisso, este lança a pequena contra uma parede de rochas, já que não tinha mais utilidade para ele, enquanto golpeava Sakura no rosto, fortemente, para depois chuta-la para o alto pelo abdômen, sendo que quando ela vê a criança ao ponto de se chocar em tal parede, a saiya-jin se desloca rapidamente, usando o seu corpo como escudo, sofrendo o impacto, enquanto que a criança cai desacordada em seu colo, mas, abraçando fortemente seu ursinho de pelúcia.

Nisso, sangrando, com um corte acima da sobrancelha que dificultava a visão, tal como a mesma ficando nublada, ela consegue ver que Sayuri as golpearia e nisso, tudo o que viveu com seu jii-chan, o amor e carinho dele, mesmo frente ao fato de conviver com alguém que podia se transformar em um monstro na lua cheia, não o influenciava, amando-a do mesmo jeito, tal como uma neta querida e nisso, seus olhos se voltaram para a criança desacordada que abrira lentamente os olhos, murmurando "nee-san", a saiya-jin pensa consigo mesma com lágrimas de raiva e desespero:

_"Desculpe jii-chan... Não cumprirei a minha promessa, pois, para cumpri-la, precisaria ter sacrificado todas essas pessoas e mesmo que me perdoasse não me perdoaria, pois com certeza, você sofreria. Você me ensinou que os fortes devem defender os fracos, assim como sobre compaixão e piedade... Não quero desonra-lo... Adeus, jii-chan."_

Nisso, vertendo lágrimas de tristeza, ela _"joga"_ a criança para o lado e murmura para a mesma:

\- Viva... E desculpe por envolvê-la nisso.

Então, olha para o punho dele e fecha os olhos, enquanto murmurava:

\- Adeus, jii-chan... Gomennasai.


	22. Verdadeira choushinsui

**Notas da Autora**

Sakura enfim bebe a verdadeira choushinsui...

Nisso, Karin e Kami-sama se surpreendem com... 

**Capítulo 22 - Verdadeira choushinsui**

Porém, estranha de não sentir o golpe e quando abre os olhos, percebe que encontra-se na caverna, novamente e Sayuri sumiu e ao olhar para o seu corpo, percebe que não exibia ferimentos, além de estar deitada no chão frio da caverna, sentindo que parecia acordar de um sonho ou algo assim.

Então, ela senta visivelmente confusa, olhando para os lados, percebendo que parecia estar em um lugar mais profundo da caverna, sendo que na frente dela, jazia um imenso lago de águas escuras, sendo que fica estupefata ao ver um vulto sólido emergir das águas escuras tendo um par de olhos vermelhos.

Rapidamente, põe-se em guarda e pergunta:

\- Quem é?

\- A Escuridão... Devo parabeniza-la por passar em meu teste.

\- Teste? - ela arqueia o cenho - Mas, eu perdi. Não era para ganhar?

\- Nunca disse que daria a água ao vencedor... Aliais, nunca citei uma batalha. Tudo não passou de uma ilusão que "plantei" em sua mente.

\- Então, tudo não passou de uma ilusão? - ela ficou embasbacada, pois nunca testemunhou uma ilusão tão real quanto aquela.

\- Isso mesmo. E como passaste, tem o direito de beber a choushinsui.

Nisso, ela olha para o lado e vê uma mesinha baixa e uma espécie de bule de chá, tal como um copo e ao se aproximar, arqueia o cenho, perguntando:

\- É mesmo a choushinsui?

\- Sim... A choushinsui é na verdade um veneno poderoso. Você deve tomar, arriscando a sua vida. Senão tiver um poder oculto, ela nada fará. Isso se sobreviver.

Então, ela senta e pega a choushinsui.

Após tudo o que passou, não sentia nenhuma hesitação em sorver tal veneno, pois precisava de poder. Poder para derrotar Piccolo. Logo, não recusaria a chance de aumentar seus poderes.

Nisso, se lembra da surra que Piccolo deu nela, demonstrando a diferença colossal de poderes dentre eles, assim como a menina, que não passava de uma ilusão, em perigo, lembrando-se em seguida das palavras de seu querido avô, de que "o mais forte deve proteger o mais fraco". E iria honrar tais palavras, desejando pela primeira vez fazer isso e nem tanto, por consideração ao seu querido avô, como fora antes.

Afinal, os terráqueos não podiam fazer nada contra o Rei dos demônios e ela era a única capaz de salva-los, embora que tal sentimento encontrava-se consideravelmente abaixo do nível do desejo de ter poder, sendo que sentia que era algo primitivo dentro dela e igualmente poderoso, que não compreendia.

Então, pega o copo e vira todo o conteúdo, passando a sentir uma descarga elétrica violenta dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo que era tomada por uma dor lacerante, tal como a sensação de ser queimada por dentro através de suas veias e artérias, passando a gritar de dor, contorcendo-se em uma agonia lacerante, quando o copo e a mesinha somem, desaparecendo em pleno ar com a Escuridão a observando, impassivelmente.

Sentia que estava asfixiando e chega a colocar as duas mãos no pescoço, enquanto que toda a sua vida passava diante dela em sua mente, inclusive a batalha contra Piccolo e o riso dele que ecoava em sua mente, enquanto gritava e debatia-se contra o chão.

Essa dor absurdamente intensa e lacerante perdurava por horas, com ela se contorcendo, tentando alivia-la, tal como a sua garganta que ardia frente aos gritos, sentindo que todo o seu corpo estava sendo queimado e eletrocutado violentamente de dentro para fora, fazendo-a sentir uma dor que nunca sentiu antes.

Então, na Torre de Karin, o mesmo estava olhando amargurado para o horizonte, sentindo vários Ki´s desaparecerem, um atrás do outro, inclusive muitos de uma vez, até que ele tem o vislumbre do poder de Sakura ficando estarrecido, pois parecera ouvir um rugido de uma fera, assim como tivera a visão de um, que lembrava um macaco só que com focinho comprido e presas proeminentes, tal como um par de orbes vermelhos como sangue:

\- Poder! Acho que acabei de ver uma fração do incrível poder oculto de Sakura!

Na Caverna de gelo, Sakura abre os olhos quando a dor cessa de uma única vez, enquanto ficava de pé, parecendo estar em uma perda de palavras.

Então, olha para as suas mãos, como senão conseguisse acreditar no poder que sentia correr por todo o seu corpo, percebendo o quanto ficou poderosa.

Já, a Escuridão encontra-se surpresa com o fato de alguém ter sobrevivido, pois os poucos que passaram na sua provação acabaram encontrando a morte no veneno.

\- Obrigada, Escuridão. - ela agradece e nisso, a Escuridão torna a se submergir na água, novamente.

Então, ela olha para cima, enquanto que seus orbes ônix pareciam reluzir, se surpreendendo com o fato de conseguir ver a saída que estava diante de seus olhos, sendo que não olhara por acaso para o alto, além disso, não estava necessariamente acima dela.

Nisso, se posiciona no local, pegando enfim a Nyoibou das suas costas, fincando-a no chão conforme a recomendação de Karin e gritando, segurando-se firmemente nela, ordenando a mesma:

\- Cresça Nyoibou!

Nisso, fica maravilhada ao ver o bastão, de fato, se alongando, levando-a para o alto com incrível rapidez e nisso, ela consegue apoiar os pés no que era o teto da galeria, abaixo dela, sendo a superfície, segurando ainda o bastão e ordenando:

\- Encolha Nyoibou!

Nisso, o mesmo volta a ser um pequeno bastão e ela o guarda no compartimento próprio dele, passando a correr por uma trilha dentre paredes escapadas, tranquilamente, pois sabia como sair daquele local e após alguns minutos, avista a espécie de lua, que nada mais, nada menos, era à entrada do estranho vaso, cuja luz tocava o solo em forma de funil e exclama:

\- Karin-sama! Já voltei!

E Karin aparece, parabenizando-a:

\- Meus parabéns, Sakura. Sabia que conseguiria. Vou trazê-la de volta. Se prepare. Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Grita erguendo o bastão e nisso, uma espécie de tornado a envolve e ela sai do vaso, sendo colocada em frente ao mesmo e ao lado de Karin.

Nisso, Mutaito corre até a neta e a abraça, chorando emocionado, tal como Inoshi Kachô. Quanto a Muten, este ainda encontrava-se desacordado.

Então, após os abraços, eles se separam e Mutaito pergunta com visível surpresa, sentindo que a sua neta estava de certa forma diferente, não sendo como antes, embora não conseguisse definir exatamente como e por quê:

\- Como foi? O que está sentindo? Percebo certa inquietação em você, embora não seja no sentido ruim... Diria até que é como se fosse algo bom.

\- Mas, como percebeu isso? - ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Sou seu avô e a criei desde bebê. - ele fala sorrindo, fazendo-a retribuir - E então?

Ela fala olhando para as suas mãos, enquanto sentia o incrível poder que surgiu nela, e que apesar de tudo, não parecia eufórica. E sim, uma estranha calma a tomava, apesar de tudo:

\- É uma sensação estranha, jii-chan... Sinto que estou cheia de poder e apesar disso, meu coração está calmo, tal como a minha mente.

Nisso, Karin pensa consigo mesmo:

_"Isso é impressionante! Ela é algo que eu nem imaginava que pudesse existir, mesmo considerando que é uma alienígena... É inacreditável."_

_"Concordo com você, Karin e por isso, me preocupo, se por acaso, os demais da raça dela possuírem tal habilidade. Gostaria de pensar nela como única, mas, não quero jogar com a sorte e prefiro agir com precaução. Podemos estar sendo talvez exagerados em nossas preocupações e ações, mas, a existência de Sakura, faz cada vez mais a minha convicção que precisamos agir, aumentar, mesmo de forma exagerada"_ Kami-sama fala, pensativo.

_"Concordo. Alienígenas existem e não sabemos o potencial ou poder dessa raça. Sendo que com certeza há várias outras raças no universo. Portanto, todo o cuidado é pouco. Devemos nos preparar para uma invasão."_ Karin fala preocupado.

_"Seguiremos com o nosso plano."._

Então, saí da conversa mental ao perceber que Sakura subia as escadas, seguida de seu avô e Inoshi.

\- Eh?

Então, os segue, vendo que ao chegar no andar acima, ela caminha até a beirada, como se olhasse além, por mais estranho que fosse, fazendo o eremita ficar surpreso.

Então, ela pensa consigo mesma:

_"Sinto uma enorme energia maligna e várias energias desaparecendo. Há várias outras energias igualmente malignas em todo o mundo."_

Então, após algum tempo, Mutaito tenta falar algo, pois estava cada vez mais preocupado com a sua neta, tal como Inoshi, até que ela quebra o silêncio sobre uma analise atenta por parte de Karin:

\- Piccolo Daimaoh está ali! Além de haver outros monstros criados por ele, que estão por todo o planeta.

\- Você consegue sentir isso? - o sennin fica agradavelmente surpreso por ela ter evoluído tanto em tão pouco tempo.

\- Não se preocupem. Irei derrota-lo! E seus comparsas também! Irei vencer e trazer paz ao mundo! Além de ter algumas contas para acertar com o Rei dos demônios.

O avô não se surpreendeu com o que ela falou.

Sim, ela ia salvar os humanos, mas, acreditava que salvaria por causa da consideração dele para com todas as formas de vida, embora acreditasse que talvez, ela tivesse mudado, tendo desenvolvido alguma compaixão ou piedade para com os terráqueos.

Além disso, já sabia que ela tinha o sangue guerreiro muito poderoso, lembrando a ele tribos de guerreiros ferozes e implacáveis. Portanto, imaginava, mais ou menos, como a raça dela era, embora não soubesse de fato, toda a extensão do que significa ser saiya-jin.

Afinal, nenhum terráqueo sabia sobre eles, além de que, esses ainda viviam em Bejiita junto com os Tsufuru-jins, embora estes se encontrassem com os dias contados por não saberem o real potencial da raça que convivia com eles e que tentavam ajudar.

Então, sorrindo, Karin fala, confiantemente, pois sentia o quanto ela ficou poderosa, acreditando piamente que seu poder ultrapassara o de Piccolo, sendo que sentia isso, tal como Kami-sama e Mister Popo.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não morra... E prometa que irá voltar.

Mutaito pede em súplica, pois, nunca se esqueceu da surra violenta que a sua amada neta sofreu nas mãos do rei dos demônios e o estado que ficou, enquanto que temia que isso tornasse a acontecer com ela, com seu coração de avô ficando agoniado.

Ela o abraça com ele retribuindo, enquanto que com um tom de voz confiante, olhando para o seu avô, fala:

\- Prometo voltar, jii-chan! E iremos juntos para casa... Bem, depois que a reconstruímos. - ela fala sorrindo, ficando um pouco envergonhada ao se recordar que o Doujo e a casa deles foram destruídos.

Nisso, Mutaito fica entristecido ao se lembrar de seus alunos mortos e ela fala:

\- Vou vinga-los, jii-chan... Piccolo não escapará de mim. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que fez.

\- Obrigado, Sakura-chan. - ele fala sorrindo.

\- Imouto, já vai? Conseguiu pegar a choushinsui? Muten surge, bocejando - Ela funciona de fato?

\- A memória dele parou antes de acordar. - Karin murmura para ela ao pé do ouvido desta que concorda com a cabeça, silenciosamente.

\- Sim... Apenas veja a batalha e entenderá o quanto ficará poderoso se bebê-la! - ela fala confiantemente, fazendo-o sorrir.

\- Vou pega-la, irmãzinha! Você verá! Derrote esse monstro que depois mostrarei o quanto posso ser poderoso, também!

\- Com certeza será! - nisso, abraça Muten que corresponde e fala, sorrindo:

\- Acredito em você, Sakura-chan. Afinal, sou o seu nii-chan! Não se esqueça disso.

\- Sim.

Então, Inoshi kachô faz sons, chamando a atenção dela que o abraça, sentindo que ele torcia por ela e que lhe desejava sorte.

\- Obrigada, Inoshi kachô... Não se preocupe. Eu voltarei! Você verá!

Ele faz sons concordando e ela o afaga uma última vez antes de partir, preparando-se para descer, quando Karin fala:

\- Espere Sakura!

Então, ela para e ele joga um saquinho para a mesma que abre, vendo que eram senzus.

\- Use-os. Pois não é só Piccolo. Você tem que eliminar as crias dele, também. Não se esqueça.

\- Sim. Obrigada, Karin-sama. Irei elimina-las com certeza.

\- Não precisa devolver a Nyoibou agora – fala ao vê-la tirar o bastão das costas – Me devolva depois da batalha.

\- Obrigada. Vou devolver com certeza. Até! – nisso, ela se vira para descer as escadas, quando para ao ouvir o eremita novamente.

\- Espera! Não é só isso. Tenho um presente para você.

Ela se aproxima dele, com os olhos brilhando, frente à perspectiva de ganhar algum presente e nisso, o vê apontando o cajado para o alto, gritando:

\- Kinto-un!

Então, ela vê surpresa, uma imensa nuvem dourada surgir e ele fala, vendo-a maravilhada:

\- Essa é a Kinto-un. Pegue um pedaço dela para você.

\- O que é a kinto-un? - ela pergunta maravilhada ao ver a nuvem tão estranha, mas, igualmente interessante.

\- Ela pode ser montada, desde que o usuário não tenha intenções impuras ou malignas. Apesar de não ter um coração extremamente puro, você tem condições de monta-la. Montando-a, ela pode leva-la para qualquer lugar que queira, obedecendo as suas ordens. Também pode chama-la se precisar.

\- Obrigada!

Nisso, ela salta e afunda consideravelmente, ficando preocupada, tal como seu avô e os demais. Então, a nuvem decide permiti-la que ela o monte, fazendo-a subir, embora fora por pouco e em seguida, esta pega um pedaço, percebendo que era fofa tal como algodão.

\- Me dá uma quando passar na provação? - Muten pede esperançoso.

\- Mesmo que dê uma a você, não conseguirá montar. Fique avisado.

\- Por quê?

Mutaito revira os olhos, pois imaginava o motivo dele não poder montar.

Afinal, Muten era um pervertido e confessava que ficara surpreso de Sakura poder montar a nuvem.

Porque, apesar de não ser uma pervertida, assim como não era cruel, ela possuía uma lógica e pensamentos simples demais, principalmente sobre a morte e a consideração que dava aos seres vivos, desde que não fossem do circulo familiar dela. Ficara aliviado ao ver que a julgara erroneamente, pois conhecia tudo sobre a Kinto-un.

\- Vou indo! - ela sobe em um pedaço que flutua acima do restante da nuvem.

\- Boa sorte! - Karin fala, sorrindo.

\- Não exagere imouto! - Muten exclama, sorrindo imensamente, confiante que a sua imouto venceria Piccolo, pois vira o olhar ardente dela repleto de confiança.

\- Por favor, não morra! Você prometeu voltar! - o avô grita ainda preocupado, enquanto orava a Kami-sama para que ela voltasse viva da batalha.

\- Irei voltar jii-chan! Eu prometo!

Nisso, olha para frente e ordena a nuvem:

\- Vá, Kinto-un!

Então, sorri, ficando animada ao ver como a nuvem era rápida.

Longe dali, havia algumas crias de Piccolo destruindo uma cidade que já se encontrava em ruínas, sendo que ainda havia pessoas que fugiam, apavoradas e quando um deles decide elimina-los com uma rajada, Sakura o acerta na cabeça para depois a Kinto-un salva-la da queda, com o seu inimigo caindo no chão, após ela afundar o crânio dele, sendo que a mesa pega o bastão e ordena:

\- Nyoibou, cresça!

Nisso, acerta três crias do namekusei-jin de uma só vez, para depois ordenar:

\- Nyoibou, diminua.

Pegara os quatro primeiros de surpresa e o quinto, que a havia visto, avança para cima dela, lançando uma rajada de sua boca, sendo que a kinto-un desvia, o surpreendendo ao vê-la reunir energia na ponta dos dedos, enquanto lançava o seu ataque:

\- Hikari no Kenshin!

O ataque corta ao meio o inimigo, sendo que depois, o brilho se expande para os lados, o explodindo.

Nisso, Sakura ouve várias pessoas batendo palmas para ela, agradecendo-a, enquanto algumas tiravam uma foto dela, que vê o pipocar de alguns flashes, deixando-a atônita, enquanto sentia-se estranha, ao vê-los a aplaudindo e a agradecendo, muito emocionados, fazendo-a se sentir feliz, com um sentimento se expandindo dentro dela que fala, enquanto descia com a kinto-un, ficando próxima deles, um pouco acima dos mesmos.

\- Fujam, pois o Rei dos Demônios virá até aqui, pois matei seus capangas.

\- É mesmo! – um exclama e nisso, todos fogem, sendo que antes, muitos lhe desejam sorte, enquanto que a agradeciam por salva-la.

Um último, antes de sair dali, pergunta, com uma espécie de caderninho na mão, sendo que havia uma câmera fotográfica com ele, sem esta saber que na verdade era um repórter.

\- Qual o nome de minha salvadora?

\- Sakura. Agora vá, é perigoso. Eu matei os capangas dele e, portanto, ele virá até aqui.

\- De qual doujo você é?

\- Sou neta de Mutaito. Agora, vá... Ou por acaso quer ser morto pelo rei dos demônios? – ela pergunta arqueando o cenho, sorrindo vitoriosa ao vê-lo gelar.

\- Não... Já vou indo! Obrigada por responder as minhas perguntas.

Nisso, sai correndo, porém, sorrindo consigo mesmo, pois se ela ganhar de Piccolo Daimaoh e sobreviver, ele poderá ir atrás dela e conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva, caso ela conseguisse salvar o mundo.

O jornalista havia se precavido para garantir que fosse o único com informações para procura-la, enquanto sorria intensamente, já se juntando ao grupo que fugia.

Nisso, Sakura desce na nuvem, ordenando que a mesma saísse dali, pois, Piccolo não podia saber que ela tinha algo que a permitia voar.

Nisso, come uma senzu para que tivesse seus poderes no máximo, enquanto sentia que o mesmo se aproximava cada vez mais do local, sentindo que o mesmo estava irado.


	23. Revanche Sakura Vs Piccolo Daimao Part I

**Notas da Autora**

Sakura é agora a única esperança da humanidade de deter a destruição de Piccolo Daimaoh.

Em meio às ruínas de uma vila, o destino da humanidade será selado.

Yo, minna!

Sempre que puder, atualizarei as fanfictions a cada dez dias.

Porém, a partir do próximo mês, a atualização poderá demorar até vinte dias. Eu tentarei sempre que possível manter os dez dias entre cada atualização de capítulo, mas, será difícil manter esse prazo a partir de agosto.

Só queria avisar, pois, mesmo que demorei mais de dez dias, irei atualizar assim que puder ^ ^

Agora, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD 

**Capítulo 23 - Revanche. Sakura Vs Piccolo Daimao Parte I**

Então, sorrindo, vê a kinto-um subindo aos céus, sumindo dentre as outras nuvens, enquanto que comia uma senzu, para poder estar com o ápice de suas forças para enfrenta-lo.

Nisso, observa que um ser voava em direção a ela, sendo consideravelmente grande e enquanto este se aproximava, sendo parecido com uma espécie de dragão, percebe que o vulto em cima deste, em suas costas, era Piccolo e nisso, ao se aproximar dela, salta para o chão, na frente dela.

Enquanto isso, Sakura notara que vários pontos distantes dali pareciam se aproximar, desconfiando pela energia maligna que sentia, como sendo as crias dele.

Então, quando o namekusei-jin olha para ela, fica estarrecido, pois não imaginara vê-la viva, pois, tivera a absoluta certeza de que a havia matado, sendo que uma parte ínfima dele, a do guerreiro, remanescente ainda nele, ficara feliz ao vê-la viva.

Após alguns minutos, embasbacado, ele consegue perguntar, sendo que era algo difícil demais para acreditar:

\- Está viva?! Com pôde sobreviver a aquele golpe?

\- Meu jii-chan e irmãos me ajudaram, enquanto estava inconsciente. E já aviso a você, que não sou a mesma guerreira de antes. - ela fala sorrindo, ansiosa para lutar.

Nisso, Piccolo gargalha e após alguns minutos, fala:

\- Mesmo fugindo da morte, você veio desafiar a mim, Piccolo-sama mais uma vez. Com certeza é uma idiota.

Nisso, ainda sorrindo, agora, presunçosamente, ela fala:

\- Tem certeza que estou apenas blefando? Venha, lute comigo mais uma vez! Irei fazê-lo pagar pela morte de centenas de inocentes e pelo assassinato dos discípulos de meu jii-chan. Vou mata-lo!

No final, sua face ficou séria e se coloca em posição de luta, enquanto o namekusei-jin pergunta, em tom de confirmação, olhando seriamente para Sakura, que estava com a face séria e concentrada:

\- Você vai matar a mim, Piccolo-sama?

Então, após alguns minutos, caminhando até ela, sorri de canto e fala:

\- Tola imprudente... Bem, que seja. Vou acabar com você em cinco segundos - ele falava enquanto mostrando os cinco dedos estendidos e vira para suas crias que os rodeavam, a uma certa distância – Não a ataquem! Isso é entre este Piccolo-sama e essa tola imprudente.

Então, Sakura fecha os olhos, acalmando o seu espírito, enquanto que Piccolo avança com o pé esquerdo para frente, sendo que flexionara o seu braço para o tórax, se inclinando para golpeá-la de lado com a sua mão em sentindo transversal, enquanto avançava contra a jovem que abre os olhos, de repente, bloqueando calmamente o golpe com o seu punho fechado, após flexiona-lo contra o lado do seu corpo, deixando-o atônito.

Então, se refazendo, rangendo os dentes, encolhe o braço esquerdo, enquanto levantava o direto, esticando-o e o dobrando para trás, para em seguida usar a força de seus músculos, avançando com o braço e seu punho esquerdo fechado para tentar golpeá-la novamente, sendo que ela se defende desse golpe, flexionando seu braço na frente do corpo dela com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dele, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto o puxava, e assim, arremessando-o com violência ao curvar seu corpo para a frente, jogando o namekusei-jin contra uma pilha de destroços.

Nisso, ele sai de dentro do monte de destroços, para depois olhar com raiva para a guerreira a sua frente, enquanto processava o fato de que não fora um blefe e sim, verdade, o fato dela avisa-lo que havia ficado mais forte.

Nisso, sorrindo vitoriosamente, ela fala:

\- Seus cinco segundos já acabaram.

\- Maldita Sakura! É bom que esteja preparada para morrer dessa vez!

Ele exclama irado, embora, que uma parte ínfima dele, uma reminiscência quase insignificante da época que fora um guerreiro, ainda habitava o seu ser e ficara feliz com a batalha, pois a considerava uma adversária de valor, tenaz e persistente.

Inclusive, Piccolo, em seu âmago, concordava com essa parte pequena, inclusive a chamando pelo nome, sendo a primeira vez que fazia isso contra um adversário, uma prova que a reconhecia como uma guerreira de valor.

Porém, ela precisava morrer pelo bem de seus planos, sendo que isso não podia ser evitado e nisso, acabou entrado, novamente, em contradição com essa parte guerreira dele que repudiava a morte dela, sendo, que sabia melhor do que ninguém, que se fosse em uma situação extremamente diferente, seriam amigos, assim como rivais ao mesmo tempo, lamuriando-se pelo fato de se encontrarem em lados opostos, com esta bloqueando seu desejo de destruição.

_"Mostre-me do que é capaz, Sakura!"_

Tal pensamento fora oriundo dessa sua parte guerreira, que ansiava lutar, pois, já a reconhecera como uma adversária digna, sendo que Piccolo conseguira selar novamente esse seu lado guerreiro, para que este parasse com tais pensamentos considerados esdrúxulos para ele.

Então, saindo de seus pensamentos, decidindo encerrar tal consideração no fundo do seu ser, pois, tais sentimentalismos eram inoportunos frente à situação em que vivenciava, volta a concentrar-se na batalha.

Ele une seus dois dedos e se concentra, para em seguida lançar seu ataque de ki concentrado em forma de feixe contra Sakura, sendo que esta se esquiva, saltando para o lado e assim, seguindo-se nos vários ataques consecutivos que ele lançava contra a saiya-jin, que alternava entre saltar para os lados, assim como para trás através de cambalhotas no ar impulsionando com os seus pés e sem o corpo tocar o solo, a não ser os seus pés e as mãos, e assim se segue por alguns minutos, de ataques por parte do namekusei-jin e de esquiva por parte da saiya-jin, que se esquivava com relativa facilidade.

Então, ele cessa o ataque e sorrindo, salta para o ar, enquanto que Sakura olhava seriamente para o alto, seguindo o salto dele com o olhar, até que este desaparece dentre as nuvens.

No alto, Piccolo vira o corpo e desce de cabeça como um projétil, enquanto que a jovem se colocava em postura de defesa, esperando o golpe.

Nisso, este lança uma rajada poderosa de ki com uma só mão contra ela, que espera o golpe se aproximar dela, para então saltar, enquanto o ataque se chocava contra o solo, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, com Piccolo pousando na frente de onde o seu golpe se chocara, percebendo que a mesma saltara e a segue com o olhar, para depois sorrir e lançar o mesmo ataque de antes, a rajada, com apenas uma mão espalmada contra a saiya-jin.

Como Sakura ainda não havia pousado no chão, ela flexiona seus braços na frente do corpo dela, cruzando-os e protegendo assim seu rosto, preparando-se para o impacto da técnica nela, sendo que a força deste a lança com violência contra as ruínas de uma outrora torre, sendo que antes de se chocar, ela encontra uma espécie de mastro e consegue segurar nele, rodando seu corpo enquanto segurava com as mãos na barra, girando algumas vezes para conseguir impulso, sendo que mais a frente, dá várias cambalhotas no ar, para poder ajeitar o corpo, pousando facilmente no chão e colocando-se, novamente e rapidamente, em posição de ataque.

Piccolo está em choque e murmura, enquanto lutava para digerir o fato que seus golpes não pareciam afetar a jovem a sua frente, sendo que não conseguira controlar o leve tremor que se apoderara dele, enquanto ficava estarrecido.

\- V-Você... Como?! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Nisso, suas crias estão estáticas, sendo que haviam pousado em volta deles, mas, mantinham certa distância, enquanto digeriam o fato que os ataques de seu criador pareciam não fazer efeito nela, sendo uma visão no mínimo surreal para eles.

\- Prepare-se para morrer, Piccolo! É a minha vez de atacar!

Nisso, ela gira o corpo levemente para o lado, preparando-se para começar o seu ataque, sendo que o namekusei-jin exibia uma face consideravelmente descrente, embora em seu interior persistisse o receio de que ela o superara, sendo que lutava, ardentemente, para renegar essa hipótese, que inclusive, considerava como absurda e igualmente descabida.

\- Você disse que quer atacar a mim, Piccolo Daimao-sama?

Nisso, gargalha, para depois exibir uma face irada, como se tal ato dela fosse uma afronta sem limites para ele, erguendo seu punho na sua frente em um gesto de raiva:

\- Não se iluda! Você está acabada quando vir o meu verdadeiro poder! Foi apenas um "aquecimento".

\- Você matou aqueles que eu considerava como próximos de uma família e matou inocente atrás de inocente... Seus atos são totalmente imperdoáveis! - então, se coloca em posição de ataque também.

Nisso, na posição de ataque, ela tenciona os seus músculos, enquanto que a raiva percorria todo o seu corpo, ao se recordar de todos os quarenta discípulos mortos, enquanto que vira os vários cadáveres dentre os escombros, assim como expostos dentre as pilhas, ficando irada ao ver o corpo de crianças e bebês abraçados com os seus pais.

Ao ver o olhar de ódio dela, que se intensificara quando esta olhou atentamente a sua volta, percebendo que o seu olhar demorava nos cadáveres, principalmente de crianças, sentiu receio e inconscientemente, recuou alguns passos, por temer, mesmo que por alguns minutos, o olhar intenso coberto de ódio da jovem, podendo ouvir com a sua audição apurada os rosnados que ela emitira frente aos cadáveres de crianças com os seus pais, provavelmente, pelo que suspeitara, enquanto sentia o receio domina-lo.

Então, se recrimina por sentir medo dela, pois nem ao menos lutara ainda com todo o seu poder, sendo que frente a este pensamento, sorri de canto, sentindo certo alívio, ignorando a tensão em seu corpo e músculos, enquanto pensava, triunfantemente:

_"Pessoas fracas como você não aguentam um segundo se eu lutar com toda a minha força. Fui um completo tolo por ter me esquecido, mesmo momentaneamente, que não estou usando 100% do meu poder."_

Então, fica chocado ao ver que ela sumira do nada e reaparecera na frente dele, praticamente face-a-face, com seu punho direito flexionado ao lado do corpo dela, um pouco para trás, para em seguida golpear violentamente a face deste, que com o impacto do soco, é atirado para trás, enquanto que Sakura retornava graciosamente ao solo.

O corpo do namekusei-jin é atirado vários metros longe dela, até que cai no solo, percorrendo um bom trecho de terra, abrindo uma fenda considerável no solo, até se chocar contra um veículo semidestruído.

As suas crias estavam tremendo de medo, não conseguindo controlar o pavor que as acometiam, ao perceberem o quanto ela era poderosa, ao ponto de golpear facilmente o mestre deles, passando a ter a ilusão de vê-la como uma espécie de gigante.

Após alguns segundos, Piccolo desperta, pois havia ficado inconsciente, momentaneamente, para depois torcer os seus punhos com a ira que o acometia, enquanto lutava para se levantar, ignorando as dores que acometiam seu corpo inteiro pelo impacto contra o veículo, assim como o seu rosto, onde fora golpeado.

Enquanto se erguia, havia virado o corpo para olha-la, exibindo uma face de puro ódio, falando cada palavra, repleta de ira:

\- Você vai pagar por essa humilhação, desgraçada! Irei varrer a sua existência desse mundo! Ninguém humilha o grande Piccolo Daimaoh e fica impune!


	24. Revanche Sakura Vs Piccolo Daimaoh II

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha prossegue, feroz e nisso, após ser surpreendido por um feito de Sakura, ele percebe, que, de fato, ela ficara mais forte e que precisa...

Yo!

Devem ter reparado, nas batalhas de Piccolo contra Sakura, que há uma parte guerreira nele, que chega ao ponto de emitir pensamentos e para irritação deste, tenta a todo o momento fazê-lo mudar de ideia, de forma inconsciente.

Eu sempre acreditei, que quando Piccolo Daimaoh morreu com um golpe de Goku no tórax e expeliu o ovo na boca com o seu filho, essa parte guerreira dele, acabou se tornando a parte mais poderosa do Piccolo. Até porque, ao lutar contra Goku, essa parte desejou lutar ardentemente contra ele e "saiu" de Piccolo Daimaoh, sem este perceber, indo parar no bebê ainda no ovo.

Tanto, que ele tem algumas reações contrárias, se pensarmos, como uma cria do primeiro Piccolo, criada para o mal.

Acredito que a maior parte da maldade do antecessor, ficou com este que morreu e, portanto, a mesma parte guerreira remanescente no primeiro Piccolo, se tornou consideravelmente forte no filho, que age mais como um guerreiro, do que o próprio pai, se os compararmos nos breves flashbacks de Kame-sennin, da época que ainda era um discípulo de Mutaito, assim como, salvou uma criança e sua mãe, que seriam esmagados por um pedaço de construção, destruindo com o laser dos seus olhos.

Por isso, que nessa fanfiction, resolvi deixar essa parte em evidência e se notaram, as batalhas são semelhantes as que Goku teve no anime/mangá quando enfrentou Piccolo, após este ser libertado do mafuba por Pilaf.

Porém, essa batalha é da Sakura/ Konato e, portanto, não há como ser igual, até porque não foi criado, ainda, o Kame hame ha. Afinal, só surgirá daqui a algumas décadas e por isso, há algumas partes e falas inéditas, até porque agora sabemos que não é um demônio e sim, um namekusei-jin.

Tem destas cenas inéditas da batalha, assim como falas, há também pensamentos, muitos oriundos dessa parte guerreira, latente nele.

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 24 - Revanche. Sakura Vs Piccolo Daimao - Parte II**

Então, flexiona as suas pernas e braços, para depois avançar contra a jovem, que faz a mesma coisa que ele, com ambos tendo seus braços flexionados ao lado do corpo, assim como uma perna flexionada e a outra, esticada.

Ao se aproximarem, o namekusei-jin tenta golpear Sakura com o punho em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ela desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida tentar golpeá-la com o punho direito em sentido horizontal, sendo que dessa vez a saiya-jin impulsiona o corpo para cima se esquivando pelo ar, sendo que o guerreiro acompanhara os movimentos dela, até que esta desaparece novamente da frente dele, o surpreendendo.

Nisso, Sakura reaparece atrás dele, por alguns segundos, para depois tornar a sumir da vista do mesmo, reaparecendo novamente, enquanto corria para os lados, alternando entre aparecer e desaparecer, ao usar uma velocidade maior nessas ocasiões, sendo que passara a rodeá-lo, deixando-o confuso, sem saber, por algum momento, aonde atacar, pois, mal a via e esta desaparecia, novamente, e segue-se assim por vários minutos, irritando profundamente o namekusei-jin, enquanto que Sakura decide deixar de rodeá-lo, simulando fugir dele, sendo que ele a segue, perseguindo-a, que continuava aparecendo e desaparecendo.

Até que a saiya-jin cessa a corrida, parando, para depois girar o corpo e avançar para o seu lado direito, já que Piccolo estava ao lado desta um pouco afastado, fazendo o mesmo, sendo que com isso, ambos avançam um contra o outro, com os braços flexionados, para depois avançar contra a jovem, sendo que ela faz o mesmo.

Ao se aproximarem, o namekusei-jin tenta golpear Sakura com o punho esquerdo em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ela, curva a coluna e agacha, dobrando as pernas, sendo que flexiona a esquerda e depois a gira, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira em Piccolo, conseguindo fazer este perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, para em seguida, flexionar as suas pernas, saltando em direção a ele, com o braço esquerdo flexionado para frente e o braço direito levemente recolhido, só que para trás com o punho fechado, enquanto que Piccolo se erguera do chão, saltando para o alto, sendo que girava seu corpo para ficar de frente para a jovem, conseguindo chuta-la no rosto, já que as suas pernas eram um pouco mais longas do que as dela.

Sakura dá uma cambalhota de costas no ar, se refazendo rapidamente do golpe, sendo que mal encosta com os pés no solo, e já impulsiona o corpo contra Piccolo, que pensa que ela o golpearia com o punho, já que estava com a mesma postura de antes.

Porém, ela o surpreende ao rodar sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, esticando-a e o chutando com violência na altura do externo, fazendo ele se afastar, pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-o arfar, assim como colocar as duas mãos em cima do local, lutando para se recuperar com Sakura decidindo aproveitar o momento para golpeá-lo novamente, que se recupera a tempo, juntando as suas mãos no alto, entrelaçando os dedos e atingindo-a na cabeça, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dá uma joelhada no abdômen da saiya-jin, jogando-a para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

E quando ela despenca do alto, Piccolo se prepara para dar novamente uma joelhada nela, que se refaz e bloqueia o joelho dele com as duas mãos, se refazendo enfim dos golpes, sendo que nisso aproveita e girando a sua perna em sentido vertical, acerta com o joelho na parte interior do abdomên, desestabilizando o namekusei-jin que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com a jovem aproveitando para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen, até que este se afasta, se recuperando.

Avança novamente com ímpeto para a jovem que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos e chutes que se seguiram, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam, para depois avançarem novamente, se seguindo assim por alguns minutos, com ambos saltando para trás e depois avançando um no outro, trocando golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueiam os ataques um do outro, consecutivamente.

Piccolo começa a tentar soca-la, consecutivamente, sem parar, com a saiya-jin bloqueando os golpes com o dorso de seu antebraço, usando o direito para bloquear o soco do punho esquerdo de Piccolo e o antebraço esquerdo, bloqueando o punho direito do namekusei-jin.

Então, este se afasta novamente, saltando para trás, sendo que em seguida flexiona as pernas e impulsiona o corpo para cima, sendo que Sakura faz o mesmo e consegue alcança-lo, girando seu corpo e dando assim uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe o joga para o chão em queda livre, sendo que Sakura desce e depois, dá um único rodopio no ar para pousar no solo, enquanto que o namekusei-jin se recuperou dos golpes a tempo, pousando no solo, para em seguida usar os braços, flexionando-os, para saltar o corpo para cima, posicionando-o para tocar o solo com os pés.

Porém, uma voz surge da cratera e o namekusei-jin fica estarrecido, custando a acreditar que ela estivesse viva, sendo que as suas crias também compartilhavam de tal sentimento.

Nisso, a saiya-jin surge do fundo da cratera, sem ferimentos, já tendo concentrado seu ataque entre os dedos e enfim, o lançando:

\- Hikari no Kenshin!

\- Isso não fará efeito em mim! Ou já se esqueceu?

Ele se recupera quando a saiya-jin lança o golpe e se coloca, automaticamente, em posição defensiva para defender-se do ataque.

Porém, em um controle extremo de poder, ela gira o braço e em vez do golpe ser, tradicionalmente, de cima para baixo, como sempre lançara, conseguira fazê-lo transversalmente, de baixo para cima, pegando o inimigo em cheio, pois, ficara estarrecido ao ver tal mudança no sentido do ataque, não sabendo até então, que poderia ser feito algo assim.

Nisso, uma imensa explosão varre o lugar em que Piccolo estava, enquanto Sakura comemora, sorrindo:

\- Consegui! Tome isso!

Quando a explosão dispersa, este está sentado no chão, com os joelhos, enquanto segurava o lugar onde parte do seu ombro e braços estiveram momentos antes, sendo que foram decepados e destruídos pelo ataque.

Então, Sakura fica estarrecida, ao ver que ele se levantava e se concentrava, fazendo surgir assim um novo braço e parte do ombro no local daquele que fora decepado, deixando a jovem atônita, para depois perguntar:

\- É uma lagartixa, por acaso?

\- Lagartixa?! Como ousa bastarda! – Piccolo levanta-se irado, enquanto mexia seu novo braço, ainda insultado pelo fato dela compara-lo a um mísero animal – Sou o Rei dos demônios. Não sou um humano como você, logo, tenho habilidades incríveis, idiota!

\- Bem, isso, não importa – ela fala já se recuperando da surpresa, tornando a ficar séria – Já disse, venha com tudo o que você tem.

\- Você se acha digna de ver o meu poder total? Não diga asnice! – ele exclama irado.

\- A perda de seu braço e parte do ombro, deveriam ser a prova que de fato, contra mim, precisa usar todo o seu poder! Ou por acaso, quer perder mais alguns membros, para poder, enfim, mostrar o seu verdadeiro poder? – e se põe em posição defensiva.

\- Você não passa de um inseto! Apenas, me pegou desprevenido! Mas, milagres não acontecem mais de uma vez, desgraçada!

Piccolo já estava ofegante pela batalha frenética, agravando seu estado o fato de se regenerar, já que isso consumia uma quantidade considerável de seu poder, sendo que Sakura não aparentava cansaço, mesmo com todo o frenesi da batalha intensa do início até agora, enquanto que o namekusei-jin sentia sua raiva crescente para com a jovem na frente dele.

Então, ele tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, sendo que esta some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo, Sakura começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques, enquanto seu corpo é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos da saiya-jin, que alternava seus ataques entre o abdômen e face de seu inimigo, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, fazendo a cabeça ficar torta para trás, lateralmente, fazendo-o recuar vários passos.

Enquanto isso, este lidava com a dor dos golpes, sendo que também processava o fato de que, por mais estranho e surreal que fosse ela não era a mesma de antes, percebendo e sentindo, que de fato, ficara mais poderosa, sendo que os golpes que conseguiu dar nele, eram a prova efetiva das palavras da mesma, enquanto não conseguia compreender, como ela conseguira tal poder em apenas três dias, tal como desenvolvera um aprimoramento de sua técnica, ao mudar o ângulo de ataque do mesmo, no último momento, sendo considerado um feito considerável e digno de elogios, por sua parte guerreira remanescente.

Sakura fica atenta, mas, não o golpeia mais, esperando que ele se refizesse. Ela mesma não compreendia porque relutava tanto em dar o golpe final e permitia que o adversário se recuperasse de uma sessão de ataques, ao perceber que ainda não usara seu poder total.

A única coisa que sabia, era que tal desejo de prorrogar a luta, mesmo que esta parecesse já ganha, era algo tão forte e ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente primordial nela, que não conseguia controlar por mais que desejasse, enquanto que no fundo de seu âmago, sentia certo prazer em prorrogar uma batalha, mesmo que já estivesse demonstrada a diferença de poderes, sendo tal desejo, praticamente inconsciente, mas, igualmente poderoso, que lhe fornecia uma sensação de prazer indescritível.

Por mais que pensasse e tentasse compreender porque tinha tal desejo profundo e quase impossível de ser refreado ou que era, de fato, irrefreável, ao ver dela, não conseguia encontrar uma resposta satisfatória e como sabia que era uma extraterrestre, considerava que talvez fosse algo inerente à raça dela, sendo que sempre tivera vontade de conhecer mais coisas sobre a sua espécie e o motivo dela ter sido enviada para a Terra.

Porém, por algum motivo, sabia que este estava contendo seus poderes e mesmo que os usasse, não acreditava que seria páreo para ela, sendo que ainda desejava ver tal poder que ele guardava e que não revelara, sendo tão intenso, que permitia a ele se recuperar, enquanto ansiava vê-lo lutar com todos os seus poderes.

Então, sai de seus pensamentos ao ver que Piccolo enfim se recuperara.

Enquanto isso, este já havia digerido o fato dela ter aumentado o seu poder, assim como aprimorado as suas habilidades, tornando-se uma adversária ainda mais forte e nisso, seca o sangue que escorria pelo canto de seus lábios com o punho, nunca deixando de olha-la, enquanto que sorria, malignamente, limpando o sangue de seu rosto, para depois dar um leve riso maligno.

\- Agora chega.

Nisso, ergue-se e fala, com altivez:

\- Você é a primeira a ferir o orgulho de Piccolo Daimaoh até esse ponto.

Ao verem seu mestre sorrir e falar com segurança e altivez, as crias se sentem aliviadas e começam a relaxar, enquanto que muitas condenavam a si mesmos por terem duvidado do poder do mestre deles, com muitos destes sentindo vergonha por terem tido tais pensamentos, duvidando de seu criador.

\- Venha com tudo o que você tem! Use toda a sua energia Mostre o seu verdadeiro poder!

Ela sentia a ansiedade dentro dela crescente, pois, desejava a todo custo presenciar o poder dele, pleno e total, sendo um desejo intenso e igualmente primitivo dentro desta, com esta tendo plena noção disso.

\- Você é esperta. Já esperava por isso. - ele falava sinceramente, sem escárnio, pois, a reconhecia como uma inimiga de valor e digna de ser seu oponente.

Então, fala, sorrindo de canto:

\- Minha força vital é consumida quando eu uso meu poder total. Eu não queria usar, mas, acho que não tenho escolha.

Então, grita, enquanto se concentrava para liberar todo o seu poder, flexionando todos os músculos de seu corpo, sendo que Sakura percebe que o poder dele aumentava cada vez mais, embora não compreendia, ainda, plenamente, como conseguia sentir-se extasiada e igualmente feliz frente a tal situação.


	25. Revanche Sakura Vs Piccolo Daimaoh - III

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha prossegue e enfim, Piccolo libera seu verdadeiro poder.

Enquanto isso, Sakura não compreende o motivo de permitir que seu oponente liberasse todo o poder, assim como o fato de prorrogar a batalha.

Só sabe que é algo profundo e do qual, não possuí qualquer controle. 

**Capítulo 25 - Revanche. Sakura Vs Piccolo Daimaoh - Parte III**

Nisso, um terremoto reverbera pelo local em sintonia com o poder total de Piccolo sendo liberado e que dura vários minutos com o solo rachando em torno dele, abrindo milhares de fissuras, umas mais profundas do que as outras, enquanto que o namekusei-jin parecia reluzir intensamente, sendo que tal brilho envolvia o seu corpo gradativamente, cujas pernas e braços estavam flexionados, enquanto este ampliava o seu poder, sendo que surgiam espécie de faíscas desse brilho, até que se dissipam e o mesmo se encontrava olhando irado para a saiya-jin, perguntando:

\- Está pronta para morrer agora?

\- Você que deveria estar!

Ela exclama sorrindo, sentindo-se imensamente feliz com o poder que irradiava dele, não entendendo o motivo de tamanha felicidade, mas, não conseguindo deixar de se sentir assim, por mais estranho ou irracional que fosse, assim como os seus atos de permitir que o oponente aumentasse os seus poderes.

Então, fala, ainda sorrindo:

\- Até mesmo agora, eu consigo acabar com você! Nada mudou.

\- Está dizendo que ainda não usou todo o seu poder? - ele pergunta, sorrindo com escárnio, não acreditando nas palavras dela - Que mentira.

\- Quer ver? - ela pergunta, sorrindo, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

\- Besteira!

Nisso, ele estica o braço e ao mexê-lo, horizontalmente gera um vento violento ao ponto de Sakura não conseguir se defender, porém, não sendo capaz de afasta-la de seu lugar.

\- Entendo! Que poder incrível! - exclama, colocando-se novamente em posição de ataque - Embora que você só sabe se "mostrar"!

\- Descubra o terror do meu poder total! - ele exclama com um sorriso vitorioso, passando a se concentrar novamente. - Não vou mais me conter!

\- Ótimo! Lute com tudo! Pois, mesmo assim, não conseguirá me vencer!

\- Insolente! – exclama rosnando e nisso, ambos avançam.

Piccolo tenta golpeá-la com os dedos esticados, porém, Sakura roda o corpo sobre o seu eixo, desviando do ataque e saltando para o chão, para em seguida saltar de novo, quando o namekusei-jin vira o corpo para golpeá-la novamente, sendo que esta desvia e então, salta para cima, acompanhado o salta da jovem.

\- Tome isso!

Nisso, flexionando o braço a golpeia com o punho violentamente na região das costas, fazendo a saiya-jin gritar de dor e com isso, atirando-a rumo ao chão com violência, fazendo-a se chocar contra o solo, levantando uma nuvem densa de terra e poeira, sendo que por pouco não atinge as ruínas de uma casa, enquanto que Piccolo pousava no chão com um sorriso no canto do rosto ao ver a imensa cratera que surgiu com o choque do corpo da jovem contra o solo:

\- Bem feito! É isso que merece por subestimar o grandioso Piccolo Daimaoh-sama! – ele ignora estoicamente o pequeno fragmento de seu lado guerreiro que lastimava-se pela aparente morte de Sakura.

Nisso, as crias dele comemoram, sendo que muitos se condenam, internamente, por terem duvidado do poder e das habilidades do seu mestre momentos antes.

Porém, ela salta de dentro da cratera, não aparentando ter nenhum ferimento, sobre o olhar estarrecedor de todos, sendo que aproveita e o acerta com uma sequência frenética de socos e chutes, fazendo-o cair no chão com intrépido, sendo que este demora um pouco para processar o ocorrido, assim como para se recuperar dos golpes violentos consecutivos, vendo que a mesma retornava a sua posição defensiva e ofensiva ao mesmo tempo.

Nisso, eles ficam se encarando, enquanto que a cauda da saiya-jin remexia de felicidade por não conseguir refrear a euforia que sentia enquanto estava enfrentando o namekusei-jin, sendo que era algo em seu âmago que não compreendia, mas, que era igualmente poderoso, ao ponto de não conseguir refrear, assim como não conseguia finalizar a batalha, pois algo a impulsionava para prosseguir com a mesma.

Nisso, após alguns minutos de tensão palpável, Sakura tenta dar uma cotovelada que é bloqueada por Piccolo, para em seguida, este bloquear todos os socos e chutes consecutivos da jovem, até que este consegue encontrar uma brecha e dá uma joelhada no queixo dela, quando esta curvou o corpo para tentar golpeá-lo com o punho.

Então, a jovem se refaz e gira o seu corpo, dando uma caudada no rosto deste, que mesmo assim, consegue abrir um olho e então, elevando o seu braço, consegue golpeá-la com o punho na face dela, enquanto um de seus olhos prosseguia fechado por causa do choque da cauda dela contra o seu rosto.

Nisso, ela dá cambalhotas para trás, enquanto o namekusei-jin avançava contra a saiya-jin com os braços flexionados, até que os coloca na frente do corpo, esticando as suas unhas, tornando-as garras afiadas.

Ao perceber o alongamento das unhas deste, Sakura coloca as suas mãos no chão para parar o seu avanço, interrompendo as cambalhotas, o surpreendendo e conseguindo assim chuta-lo na altura do abdômen.

O impacto o faz cambalear para trás, levemente, enquanto que a jovem se levanta e nisso, ela se vira, preparando-se para golpeá-lo, que se recompõe e desvia do soco dela. Aproveitando o ensejo, a acerta no rosto com o seu punho, fazendo-a virar, sendo que Sakura se recupera e roda o corpo, erguendo o seu punho direito, mas, este desvia e em seguida, persiste, dessa vez com o esquerdo, tentando golpeá-lo, novamente, que desvia e nisso, consegue acerta-la no abdômen fazendo-a gritar de dor, sendo que mesmo sentindo a dor intensa, a saiya-jin consegue erguer seu braço, conseguindo enfim acertar um murro no rosto do namekusei-jin que é pego de surpresa e aproveitando essa brecha, a garota roda sobre o seu eixo e consegue acertar uma cotovelada no tórax dele, fazendo-o golfar uma espécie de gosma, até que caí de costas no chão com intrépido.

Apesar de ofegante, Sakura encontrava-se atenta a qualquer movimento do seu inimigo, assumindo uma posição defensiva, enquanto que Piccolo se levantava, estando ainda parcialmente sentado, apoiando o corpo em apenas um braço, enquanto que com a outra mão secava o canto da sua boca, enquanto arfava também.

Nisso, ele avança contra ela com o seu punho, mas, a jovem se esquiva e nisso, o golpeia violentamente no abdômen, fazendo-o cuspir novamente uma espécie de gosma verde e consequentemente, atirando-o com violência contra as ruínas de uma construção ali perto, terminando de destruí-la ao ponto de sobrar apenas entulho, enquanto que Piccolo se erguia dentre os detritos, ofegante, massageando o abdômen, sendo que olhava com raiva para a saiya-jin a sua frente que ostentava um sorriso em sua face.

Então, decide usar sua experiência, formando assim um plano para neutraliza-la, ao menos em parte e após forma-lo em sua mente, decide coloca-lo em prática, aproveitando o fato de que ela desconhecia algumas de suas habilidades,usando assim também o fator surpresa.

Então, lança alguns pedaços de entulhos, vendo que ela flexionara os braços na frente do rosto para se proteger, conforme o esperado e aproveitando esse momento, atira um feixe vermelho de seus olhos em direção a saiya-jin, conseguindo acertar um dos joelhos da mesma, inutilizando-o, enquanto gargalhava satisfeito do início do seu plano ter dado certo, vendo esta se curvar em dor ao ser atingida.

\- Isso é o que você recebe por menosprezar o grande Piccolo Daimaoh-sama!

\- Você é tão fraco, que posso derrotá-lo, mesmo sem uma perna!

\- Insolente!

Nisso, sorrindo malignamente, avança com o braço flexionado contra ela e nisso, esta tira a Nyouboi de suas costas e fincando-a no chão, ordena:

\- Nyouboi, cresça!

Isso surpreende Piccolo, acabando por conseguir acerta-lo no queixo com uma joelhada certeira, atirando-o para trás e depois, pousando na terra e ordenando ao bastão:

\- Nyouboi, diminua.

E ele torna a ficar do tamanho dela, pois esta apertara o bastão, fazendo este compreendo que deveria interromper o processo de diminuição para ficar quase do tamanho da mesma, para que esta pudesse usa-lo de apoio, enquanto sorria, perguntando:

\- O que achou?

\- Sua desgraçada! Já chega!

Nisso, o namekusei-jin flexiona suas pernas e braços, condensando seu poder ao se concentrar intensamente e Sakura se surpreende ao ver a massa muscular dele crescendo e um estranho contorno dourado surgir em torno deste, para depois o corpo ser totalmente envolto em um brilho dourado intenso, enquanto que o solo abaixo do mesmo era coberto de rachaduras que se propagavam a partir de Piccolo.

Nisso, ele estica um dedo com o corpo tendo agora um contorno dourado, lançando um feixe poderoso contra ela que se esquiva e nisso, estica todos os dedos de uma mão e um dedo da outra mão, lançando vários outros feixes de poder concentrados contra a saiya-jin, que concentrara o seu ki na sua mão, colocando-o na frente do corpo enquanto condensava seu poder na mão fechada, fazendo o mesmo rodear o punho, conseguindo com isso gerar uma espécie de escudo, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a o ki dela, contendo o segundo ataque de seu inimigo, até que não consegue concentrar-se mais por causa da dor lacerante no seu joelho e nisso, só lhe resta esquivar o máximo possível dos feixes que acertavam o chão em torno dela.

Nisso, ele lança mais feixes que se chocam contra o solo, levantando uma nuvem densa de poeira para depois cessar, com Sakura sentindo a dor violenta no joelho, novamente, fazendo-a curvar levemente o corpo e nisso, Piccolo aproveita para acertar um feixe contra a mão que segurava a Nyouboi, fazendo esta ser lançada para trás desta, alguns metros longe da mesma.

\- Droga! – exclama, olhando para o bastão que parara a uma distância considerável dela, perdendo assim o seu único apoio.

Mesmo assim, em nenhum momento, pensou em usar as senzus, pois, tinha a sua honra como guerreira e não iria usar artifícios ou algum meio injusto para ganhar, sendo que queria derrota-lo com seu próprio poder e força em uma batalha justa.

\- Você irá morrer! Agora não há nada para ajuda-la! Irá conhecer o ataque mais poderoso deste Piccolo! Considere uma honra morrer por esta técnica!

Nisso, Piccolo segura o punho de um de seus braços, agora esticados, erguendo-os para o alto e passando a concentrar seu poder na mão, para em seguida baixar esta, com a sua outra mão segurando este punho.

Então, Sakura compreende a intensidade do ataque, cujo poder era suficiente para varrer todo o local, sendo que vê pelo canto dos olhos que as crias dele, ao longe, já voavam para os céus em antecipação, enquanto ela se amargurava por não ser capaz de voar como eles, pois, mesmo que saltasse, não poderia voltar ao solo, pois, senão, seria pega pela segunda onda do ataque.

Além disso, com o seu joelho esquerdo ferido, ela não conseguiria o impulso suficiente para saltar bem alto, conseguindo escapar do ataque.

Nisso, com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas, tamanha a felicidade insana que sentia, ele exclama:

\- É o seu fim Sakura! Tome isso!

Nisso, lança um ataque violento com a mão espalmada, sendo um golpe um intenso poder e fulgor, obliterando tudo em seu caminho, com o brilho envolvendo uma área imensa, enquanto a risada maligna dele revibrava pelo ar, sendo que as suas crias, no alto, tamparam o rosto com os braços flexionados frente à intensidade do ataque.


	26. kuraVsPiccolo Daimaoh - Final

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, o combate entre Sakura e Piccolo Daimaoh chega ao fim...

E isso abrirá as cortinas de uma nova fase na saga Laços de Sangue. A 2ª fase.

Yo!

Com esse capítulo, encerro essa primeira fase, pois, ela era focada em Mutaito, Sakura e Piccolo Daimaoh.

Essa segunda fase será postada, seguindo o tempo de postagem das minhas fanfictions.  
Foi proposital o fato de eu colocar em evidência a existência dessa parte guerreira em Piccolo Daimaoh, pois, apesar de ser o mal que o namekuseijin expeliu para se tornar Kami-sama, não deixa de ser um namekuseijin do tipo guerreiro, assim como do clã do dragão, conforme explicado no mangá/anime.

Porém, como era o mal concentrado, acabou se tornando maligno e esse lado guerreiro ficou "obscurecido" por essa maldade.

Quando ele expeliu o ovo, essa parte guerreira "migrou" para esse novo ser, o preenchendo quase que por completo, sobrando pouco espaço para o mal.

Isso justificaria o que foi mostrado no mangá/anime, sobre o fato de Piccolo nunca ter matado um único inocente e que, na noite antes do torneio, aquele da tempestade, ele salvou um menino e sua mãe de um pedaço de construção que caiu de um prédio quando um raio o quebrou.

Isso demonstra que apesar de desejar ser malvado, ele é mais um guerreiro do que qualquer outra coisa, até pelo fato dele apreciar e muito uma batalha, assim como o desejo de enfrentar um oponente, sendo um amante das mesmas, tal como um guerreiro seria ao contrário do seu pai.

E o ato de salvar o menino e a mãe deste da morte certa, evidencia, o fato dele não ser cruel e maligno como o pai, assim como também o quanto se sentiu solitário, sendo tal solidão "curada" por Gohan, dali há alguns anos, conforme é demonstrado no mangá/anime.  
Tudo isso leva a crer, que apesar de ser malvado no início, ele não herdou o nível de crueldade de seu pai e é mais guerreiro do que o "genitor" foi.

Por isso, sempre citei nas batalhas, esse lado guerreiro dele, que se lastimava pelo lado cruel e igualmente dominante deste.

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 26 - Revanche. Sakura Vs Piccolo Daimaoh - Final**

\- Bakuriki Maha!

Então, uma onda gigantesca de poder reverbera pelo local obliterando tudo em seu caminho, enquanto se propagava violentamente.

As crias de Piccolo, no ar, são obrigadas a flexionar os braços na frente do rosto, frente ao poder do ataque, enquanto tentavam manter suas asas batendo ao administrar as fortes rajadas de vento que se se irrompiam com o impacto do golpe e sua visível violência.

Então, quando o golpe cessa e a nuvem de fumaça e detritos desaparece, revelando que uma área considerável que se estendia por vários quilômetros de distância se encontrava completamente deserta, assim como demonstrara que várias montanhas desapareceram frente ao ataque avassalador.

Então, Piccolo olha para os lados, levemente ofegante para depois rir satisfeito, enquanto ignorava estoicamente a parte guerreira dele que lastimava-se pela perda de tão valorosa guerreira.

\- Acabou! Finalmente acabou! Acabei com ela!

Porém, o riso cessa, enquanto estreitava os olhos, pois, ainda sentia o ki dela no local, indicando que a saiyajin não morrera.

\- Eu posso sentir o ki dela...

Ele passa a olhar em volta e depois para o alto, buscando-a com o olhar, enquanto ficara estarrecido pelo fato de ter sobrevivido a sua técnica, enquanto exclama irritado, ainda a procurando:

\- Impossível! Não tinha como ela fugir sem se machucar!

E então, ele a acha, voando próxima dele com uma espécie de nuvem dourada, para o mesmo, sendo que desce com ela e depois, essa mesma nuvem, torna a voar para os céus, conforme uma ordem dada pela jovem, para depois se misturar as demais nuvens.

Então, caminhando com dificuldade, ela se aproxima e ele fala, tornando a sorri ao ver o estado dela:

\- Você está com a perna ferida e, portanto, não conseguirá lutar com todas as suas forças.

\- Não duvide, eu consigo. Além disso, você perdeu bastante energia com esse ataque! – exclama, fitando- seriamente.

\- Então, você acha que conseguirá desviar novamente? Por acaso acredita que aquela nuvem conseguirá fugir da minha técnica, de novo? Ou então, você acha que vai levar um ataque direito e irá sobreviver? – ele fica sério, enquanto cerrava os punhos.

Nisso, Sakura continuava avançando, encarando seriamente Piccolo que sentia sua raiva transbordar e as suas veias em sua cabeça se dilatar, devido à tensão excessiva, pois, contra tudo o que acredita e pensava, a jovem continuava a sua frente e viva.

\- Não zombe do meu Bakuriki Maha! – ele exclama irado.

Então, a saiyajin para e o observa atentamente, pois, esperava conseguir ver alguma fraqueza ou brecha na técnica para diminuir a sua intensidade, percebendo que cada vez que ele lançava, ficava mais fraco, indicando que tal técnica consumia muito dos seus poderes e após este começar a execução da técnica, consegue enxergar o ponto fraco que tanto enquanto o observava atentamente, revelando que tal brecha, era uma abertura em sua postura, permitindo que fosse golpeado na altura do abdômen.

\- Estava esperando por esse momento!

Então, se concentra e se lança em direção ao oponente que ainda estava reunindo o seu ki para lançar a sua técnica mais poderosa, sendo que este fica estarrecido ao notar Sakura na sua frente, dobrando o punho ao lado do corpo, para depois socar violentamente o abdômen de Piccolo.

Este se curva levemente, mas, depois, torna a se erguer, irado, ainda condensando os seus poderes, enquanto a saiyajin exasperava-se, pois, por causa da perna ferida, tivera que impulsionar apenas com a perna boa e isso diminuiu a força do golpe.

\- Agora você vai morrer! – ele exclama irado.

Então, lança a sua técnica, atingindo a jovem em cheio que flexionara os seus braços na frente do rosto, preparando-se para o impacto, sendo o que acontece e novamente um forte clarão, assim como uma violenta explosão, sacode o local e as ondas se propagam pelo ar com as suas crias tendo que proteger os seus rostos, enquanto lutavam para lidarem com as violentas rajadas de vento que surgiram do impacto do golpe do mestre deles, novamente.

Quando a explosão cessa, Piccolo está ofegante, sentindo uma intensa fadiga.

Afinal, sabia melhor do que ninguém que o seu ki diminuía e muito cada vez que lançava a sua técnica mais poderosa, sendo que a lançara nada menos do que duas vezes na ânsia de eliminar uma jovem que ainda vivia e que era um obstáculo aos seus planos.

\- Acabou?

Ele olha para todos os lados, inclusive para o alto e após alguns minutos, sente alívio e então, comenta, sorrindo vitorioso:

\- Maldita desgraçada! Deu-me muito trabalho... – ele falava ofegantemente e então, fica estarrecido ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

\- Kinto-un!

Rapidamente, segue a origem da voz e se depara com uma cratera gigantesca e igualmente profunda e nisso, a nuvem surge do céu, sendo que ele ficara tão estarrecido que nem procurou destruir a nuvem, pois, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real. Que a jovem sobrevivera ao receber um ataque direto da sua técnica mais poderosa.

\- Não pode ser...

Então, ela surge flutuando da cratera ao segurar em uma parte da kinto-un que a tirava de lá, sendo que se encontrava consideravelmente machucada, tendo conseguido sobreviver à técnica mais poderosa de seu inimigo, enquanto sorria por causa desse feito.

\- Pelo visto, consegui aguentar.

\- Inaceitável! Algo assim não deveria ser possível!

Exclama, lutando para acreditar que era real, o fato de sua inimiga ter sobrevivido à técnica mais poderosa dele, sendo agravado pelo fato de tê-lo recebido diretamente, acabando por tonar tal feito surreal demais para o mesmo, enquanto via a mesma ficando de pé, mesmo ferida e com uma perna quase inutilizada por causa do joelho ferido.

\- Não tem como um humano se equiparar a mim, Piccolo Daimaoh-sama!

\- Eu tenho uma cauda... Logo, quem sabe eu não seja uma humana?

Sakura fala sorrindo de canto, tomando o devido cuidado de não revelar que era na verdade uma alienígena capaz de se transformar em um monstro enorme nas noites de lua cheia.

\- Eu sei que estamos quase sem forças, pois, percebi que o seu golpe estava mais fraco que o anterior. Agora, resta saber se eu irei morrer ou será você. Afinal, estamos quase sem forças e por isso, a batalha está chegando ao fim.

Ela fala sorrindo, estranhando, pois, apesar de estar com o seu corpo gravemente ferido, não conseguia impedir a imensa sensação de felicidade que tinha e que se manteve durante toda a luta, sendo algo tão primordial e interno, tal como inerente a sua natureza, que não havia como explicar. Apenas, sentia.

Já ele, ordena mentalmente que as suas crias a atacassem e nisso, as mesmas o obedecem, cegamente.

Sakura percebe que todas as crias se aproximavam dela e exclama irada, enquanto concentrava o seu poder:

\- Seu desgraçado! Você ordenou que eles atacassem... Seu covarde!

Então, conseguido concentrar os seus poderes, estica os dedos e o braço, gritando:

\- Hikari no Kenshin!

Então, a espécie de rajada em forma de lâmina se propaga pelo ar e com dois movimentos de seus braços, uma em sentido horizontal e outra em transversal, ela corta as crias dele ao meio, sendo que explodem em contanto com essa as técnica.

Então, sorrindo, ele aproveita o ensejo e aparece na frente dela, após destruí-los, deixando-a estarrecida e com a guarda aberta e nisso, consegue chutar com o seu joelho o abdômen da mesma, fazendo-a curvar o corpo, enquanto aproveitava o ensejo para deslocar o braço esquerdo dela, fazendo-a gritar de dor e nisso, a saiyajin cai no chão e então, aproveitando o fato de que a mesma se contorcia pela dor lacerante do braço deslocado na altura do ombro, pisa violentamente nas pernas dela, fazendo os mesmos se quebrarem, ao ponto que dos membros dela, o único que estava bom era somente o seu braço direito.

Com ela gemendo de dor, ele ri e nisso, sobe para o alto, enquanto gargalhava, falando dentre o riso quase insano de tamanha felicidade:

\- Não há mais nada que você possa fazer! Irei finalizar e com isso, Piccolo Daimoh irá vencê-la!

A risada e os atos dele fazem Sakura "despertar" da dor, enquanto rosnava irada, ainda caída no chão, sentindo a sua raiva aumentar ainda mais frente à risada que feria o seu orgulho.

Então, como se estivesse admirando satisfatoriamente algo, a observa por alguns minutos, para depois descer em direção a mesma, gritando:

\- Morra!

Então, ela começa a se concentrar e grita para ele:

\- Você errou ao me deixar com um braço!

Piccolo arregala os olhos, enquanto sente a mesma concentrando todo o ki dela em seu único membro bom, condensando o seu poder, se lembrando do modo que ele lançara uma espécie de rajada ao explanar as mãos e decide copiar a técnica, agradecendo o fato de ser capaz de copiar técnicas facilmente, apenas, as observando.

Então, abaixa a palma para o chão, usando um método semelhante ao que ela usava em sua técnica Hikari no kenshin e nisso, o chão brilha intensamente embaixo dela, propagando-se em ondas para o horror de Piccolo.

Então, o intenso clarão do ki que explodiu o fez deter seu avanço, enquanto fechava aos olhos frente à intensidade do fulgor, irradiado pelo ki intenso que emanava dela.

Enquanto isso, Sakura consegue impulsionar o seu corpo para o alto usando todo o seu ki, enquanto exclamava irada pelo ato covarde dele de distração, permitindo assim, ao mesmo, inutilizar os seus membros, em vez de ser através de uma batalha limpa:

\- Vou apostar tudo o que tenho nesse meu punho! – nisso, começa a condensar todo o seu poder no seu membro restante, reunindo tudo o que tinha, pois, era a sua última aposta.

\- Não há nada mais que você possa fazer contra mim com apenas um braço! – ele exclama, cruzando os braços e condensando o seu poder neles.

\- Acerte a marca! – ela exclama e nisso, um forte brilho azulado a envolve.

E quando o namekuseijin ia ataca-la, ele fica estático ao ver que o corpo dela sumira em uma luz intensa, assemelhando-se a um cometa, enquanto surgia a cabeça de uma espécie de fera imensa por trás dela, sendo um tipo de macaco de orelhas pontudas e olhos rubros como sangue, assim como mandíbulas cheias de dentes afiados. Além disso, tivera a impressão de ouvir um rugido apavorante que revibrava pelo local, fazendo-o se apavorar.

Frente a tal cena, surreal e igual visão atemorizante, ele não se defende, adequadamente e com isso, Sakura transpassa o tórax dele, tal como um projétil, fazendo Piccolo ficar estarrecido, enquanto custava a acreditar que fora derrotado por uma garota, sendo que a mesma comemora e exclama feliz:

\- Eu consegui! Eu derrotei Piccolo, o assassino de meus amigos no doujo! – e nisso, ela caí em queda livre ao solo, sentindo que perdia parcialmente e gradativamente, a consciência.

Já, Piccolo, olhava as mãos manchadas pelo seu sangue ao tocar o buraco em seu tórax e aos poucos, digeria o fato de que fora completamente derrotado, falando em um misto de resignação e depois, em aceitação, com um leve tom de admiração:

\- Impossível... Não acredito que o grande Piccolo Daimaoh foi derrotado e ainda por cima, por uma garota – nisso, ri levemente, enquanto olhava o sangue arroxeado dele em suas mãos, sorrindo, permitindo que naquele momento o seu lado guerreiro murmurasse estranhamente satisfeito, tal como admirado – Tudo o que posso dizer é que foi formidável.

Nisso, ele começa a se concentrar e fala, com um sorriso maligno, sendo que o mal nele retornara ao controle:

\- Mesmo que derrote os meus mazokus... Não pense que eles acabaram.

Então, ele torna a se concentrar e consegue criar um ovo, o expelindo para longe, sem perceber que nesse ovo, em vez de ter grande parte de sua maldade como desejara, não acontecera isso e seu lado guerreiro aproveitou tal ensejo para preencher o ser que nasceria do ovo, sobrando pouco espaço para a maldade se fixar, tomando-o, quase que por completo, enquanto imperava, inconscientemente, o desejo de seguir o caminho de um guerreiro, embora o mesmo fosse encoberto por essa fina "camada" de maldade que tentava dominar a essência desse novo namekuseijin.

\- Meu filho! Vingue o seu pai! Nunca deixe o mal em você sumir!

Exclama, sem saber que a maior parte do seu mal ficou com ele mesmo, pois, seu lado guerreiro ocupou grande parte do ser que nasceria do ovo, impedindo assim que muito da maldade dele não fosse passada para o filho, tornando-o mais um guerreiro do que um ser maligno. Ou seja, o oposto dele.

Então, Piccolo se contorce, enquanto sente que irá explodir, em breve, sendo o que acontece em alguns minutos e a onda da explosão atinge Sakura, fazendo-a ficar inconsciente por alguns minutos, enquanto despencava dos céus rumo ao chão.

Continua na próxima fase a ser publicada


End file.
